


Egypt

by ERERIWORLD, YL3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert & Mikasa Ackerman - Freeform, Egypt, M/M, Pharaoh!Armin, Slow Burn, servant!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL3/pseuds/YL3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great Pharaoh Armin is royal, polite and destined for the throne even if he doesn't want it. Levi, born and raised in the slums, gets slaved into being a helper to make Armin's grandfather's tomb. But, Levi has other plans. After being rude to the pharaoh, he gets sent into punishment, but maybe Armin isn't as bad as Levi originally thought? Now that he's Armin's servant he has a lot to learn about royal life, love and his great king.</p><p>Egypt Rivarmin AU! What more can I say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a large room filled with marble, ivory, and gold, was a God. The ‘God’ didn’t consider himself as such, but that was the title he was given ever since he became Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom; ruler of Egypt. The blond man lounged on a throne made of marble and covered by plush fabrics and dark red silk. His bright hair and powder blue eyes made him a rarity in a land mainly populated by people of common traits, so his dark eyeliner was tinted navy to compliment the light blue and his crown was sat on display beside him rather than covering the blond locks on his head.

On either side of his throne sat other higher-ups, viziers and priests and noble men. Their jobs were to advise him and help him make decisions since he was merely eighteen, though they’d remain by his side for his entire life, the God knew as much because he’d seen it with his grandfather, the former ruler who was recently deceased. The man had, unfortunately, died before expected, and so his tomb was not yet completed. Because of that, today he was being seen by various merchants, offering new slaves to speed up the building process so his grandfather didn’t have to stay un-entombed for any longer.

“Your highness, the next to request your ear is a merchant from Kom Ombo,” a vizer said and the Pharaoh sat up a little straighter, adjusting the see-through white fabric that laid across his chest and over one shoulder. Shifting around his neck were several heavy looking necklaces of gold and jewels.

“They may enter,” the ‘God’ replied, voice soft and bored.

In came a line of practically naked slaves all shackled together. They were all wearing white fabric around their waists and all looked sickly and boney. The merchant smiled up at his king and bowed before him. “Son of Ra, please accept my slaves for a low amount. Just a pound of gold will do. The men are strong on the field and if they displease you you may whip them. And the women will gladly pleasure you if you know what I mean.” This merchant was the scum of the planet. Selling the children on the streets to other wicked men. The oldest looked to only be nineteen. He stood in the middle. Looking indifferent if it weren't for the burning hatred in his gray eyes. He met the pharaoh's eyes as if to say ‘how could you let this happen?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's YL3, thank you so much for the comments on our first/preview chapter!

The blond’s eyes scanned over the slaves and he noted they were all (disturbingly) nearly the same age as himself, his grandfather had mainly used criminals as slaves, most of the time they were at least twenty-five. When he met eyes with the male in the middle a noble man of his court, Jahin, stepped forward, walking down the row of humans-turned-cattle to inspect their integrity, “We have no use for the women, we need workers,” Jahin said.

The Pharaoh spoke softly to one of the priests closest to him who then spoke up: “His highness has suggested the women could work to help provide more food and care for our workers,” the priest said, “As you know, many have been falling ill from overwork in the past month.”

“Alright…” Jahin bowed his head in the blond’s direction, “We’ll accept them all, but at ten ounces of gold.”

Erwin, the other priest, leaned forward and whispered in the blond’s ear, "The one in the middle might give you trouble.” 

“They are far better than ten ounces. Levi step forward.”

The one in the middle stepped forward. 

“He's the fastest and the strongest person I've ever seen. Had a arrow go straight through him and he still kept running. He’ll be perfect for his strength. He alone is worth at least ten ounces or more.”

“Pharaoh Armin,” Levi bowed to him slightly, “I will do whatever you ask but in return I want the children in the city to be fed.” That got everyone's attention. How dare a lowly slave ask the Pharaoh for a favor! 

The ‘God’ stood, his white, blue, and gold robes rustling and his earrings sparkling in the torch light, “How is it that you know my birth name?” He asked, looking directly into Levi’s eyes and taking a few steps down toward him. Not that his name was unknown, it was just never used, not since he still a child.

A few of the soldiers near the entrance of the room perked up at hearing the Pharaoh talk so clearly and upon seeing the distance between the royal and the slave lessening.

Levi glared up at him catching the whip in his hand from the merchant that owned him, "In all due respect, I believe a leader should not be given such honor if he lets children on the street get beat and punished because they tried to steal food they could never hope to afford. So, Pharaoh Armin, I will not give you much respect until your people are given fair treatment.” Now that Armin was close, he’d be able to see the beatings he had experienced.

Armin looked at him, it was below him to grovel for a commoners respect, but there was logic in what the slave was saying, “Jahin, is what he’s saying true?”

“Your highness?”

“Are there children starving in my streets?”

“With the rush to get his former highness’s tomb completed, there have been less workers in the fields, and so a shortage of food…”

The blond turned his back on Levi and the other slaves, looking back up near his throne and Erwin, “What would you have me do?”

“...If you wish to have all the slaves I would suggest you give your own food out to the people. But there will be other slaves out there. And, like I said, they would be trouble. Of course, you could just let nature take its course and keep the honor in your family. But me, personally, I would figure out a way to have enough people to build the tomb and the food. Maybe women start gardening. You won't have strong slaves or a strong city if you let the little ones go hungry.” 

“Of course, the children are our future,” the Pharaoh said, “... Have the women and a fourth of the men working on food and I’m willing to hand out part of the palace’s rations,” he turned to the merchant and gave him a sharp look, “Eight ounces for them, and that one,” he pointed to Levi, “Has offended me, he’s no longer under your jurisdiction.”

Armin walked back up to his throne and sat down roughly with a huff, robe slipping off his shoulder and revealing his upper chest. He was frustrated, in his opinion, he sucked at being ruler. Half the time he had no clue what to do without his grandfather’s wisdom. He wasn’t actually upset at Levi, but he had to take the appropriate actions, “The one that spoke to me goes to the dungeons for right now, no torture,” he ordered. He’d find a better use for the man later if he really was as fast and strong as the merchant claimed.

Levi looked up at him while his shackles were removed. When Armin's guards went to grab him he shook them off and began to walk towards where they were guiding him. He never took his eyes off Armin until he was out of the room.

“Thank you, great king.”

Armin waved the man out and once he was gone the Pharaoh sighed, “Erwin, I’m taking a break to think, you’re in charge until I return,” he mumbled and stood up. He left without waiting for a reply and headed to the gardens in the courtyard at the center of his palace.

When he got to the sunlit area he sat down on a stone bench and rested his feet in the small pool of water next to it. The yard was filled with lush green plants and many different types of flowers and fruit trees. It had never occurred to him that there would be a food shortage, that just showed how much he needed to learn still. He fixed the fabric on his shoulder, the damn things was always slipping off, then removed his heavy golden earrings that he mainly just found annoying. It was time to think and to relax… and to decide what to do about Levi. The only occupant of his rarely used dungeons.

Levi got put in the dungeons and he laid back in the sand huffing quietly. Well… He wasn't just going to sit there and wait to be executed. He got up and started to tear away at the old walls. He got out in no time and ran across the lush grass until he stopped and saw the Pharaoh. He quickly hid behind the tree and started to climb it. He was muddy and gross looking so he pretty much blended in. A fruit fell on his way up.

The blond looked toward the tree when he heard the soft thump of the fruit hitting the ground, he ignored it for the most part but something about it kept bugging him. Fruit fell all the time once it was ripe enough, but it was just the beginning of the season. Finally he got up, holding his shoes and earrings in one hand as he walked over and crouched down to look at the fruit, wondering if it had been rotten or infested by some sort of insect.

Levi tried to climb higher before he was spotted, heart pounding. He didn't know what he was going to do if Armin discovered him. They probably already were looking for him.

A small piece of bark fluttered down and landed in front of Armin and he looked up in confusion. He spotted Levi, eyes widening in surprise. As he stood, about to speak, two guards ran into the courtyard, “Y-your highness!” They kneeled a few meters from him, “The prisoner has managed to escape, w-we’re very sorry, we’re searching the palace right now.”

“... I’ll yell if I see him then….” Armin said, not sure how his tone of voice was coming off.

“We don’t know if the prisoner would try to assault you, your highness.”

Levi stiffened as he pressed himself against the tree trying to blend in.

“I can take care of myself. Just keep searching, I don’t wish to be disturbed any further.”

“B-but- yes sir,” The guard that spoke agreed nervously, not willing to argue with the Pharaoh. The two left and Armin looked back up at the slave.

Levi cursed and waited till the guards were inside before climbing down. A whipping was going to happen. He hopped in front of Armin and crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, "So now I owe you for saving me?” 

“What are you doing?” Armin looked at him, “You are supposed to be in the dungeon…”

“Escaping? I finally got away from that ass. I'm taking every chance I can get to get my freedom. Not my fucking fault your walls are shit.” 

Armin blinked and looked back over to the pool of water he’d been sitting by before, “Escaping is not a good idea, I’d have no choice but to hunt you down as long as you stayed in Egypt. And since it’s obvious you care about the people here I don’t think you’d leave my lands,” he said, going back to sit down, acting like Levi was no threat to his presence, “I only sent you to the dungeons because it’s what’s expected of me after you spoke to me, you’re not allowed to do that.”

“Fuck that logic. We’re both people.” Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm not staying here. It's not fucking fair that I have to do what you say.”

“Leave and I’ll be forced to kill you, go back to the dungeons willingly and pretend to regret escaping and I might be able to convince my advisors not to have you executed. If you’re really as strong as the merchant said you are I want you.”

“You don't want me you want my abilities.” Levi picked up the apple and threw it across the way until it hit another apple down, "There you go, your highness.” 

Armin looked at it before sitting back down and putting his feet back into the cool water, he leaned back, “I gave you an ultimatum, what you do now is your choice,” he said. Voices of guards walking nearer echoed in the courtyard.

Levi sat down next to Armin and began running his hands through his hair in a fake comb and fixed his clothes, "You can always just say you had me on an errand and forgot.”

The Pharaoh giggled, “That’s stupid, I may be considered a God, but I definitely couldn’t have come here and gone to the dungeons to speak to you at the same time. And who would believe I asked an errand on someone I just imprisoned. No, I need to keep you in the dungeon for at least a few days before I can give you freedom to walk around the palace.” 

“Alright. May I ask something?” Levi asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Sure,” the man turned his light blue eyes on the other.

“Once I get freedom to roam the castle can I take a bath? I haven't had one in over a year.” 

“Of course!” Armin smiled, “You know, in my personal bath they created an artificial waterfall, it’s amazing, with rocks and plants and everything and it’s kept warm too.” 

“Well aren't you a lucky duck.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

Armin mimicked his sarcastic tone, “I was suggesting you could use it,” he said, “I’ve told one of my most trusted advisers, Erwin, that he can used it, but he refuses.”

“Heh, Erwin does sound like he has a stick up his ass. Anyways, why would you give me your precious bath? I'm a slave that tried to run away. I deserve the biggest beating.”

“I believe you said earlier: ‘Fuck that logic, we’re both people,’ right? I personally disagree with having slaves, but that’s just how life is. In theory I could ban slavery and set everyone free, but the majority of the slaves acquired here by the last Pharaoh were criminals and captured enemies of war, they’d raid the countryside and there would be no one to get work done.”

“Alright. Then I'll take you up in that offer.” Levi leaned down and sipped some of the water getting the water slightly dirty from all the caked on mud.

“Eew,” Armin made a face, “I’ll call the guards now and make sure you’re brought food and water in your cell…”

Levi shook his head, "Take whatever you're going to give to me and give it to the people. There's a water shortage too and the merchants fucked with the prices with that as well.” 

“I’ll take care of that… some bread and water for you won’t hurt anything,” Armin stood and looked toward one of the entrances to the courtyard, “GUARDS!”

Levi slid away from Armin so he didn't look like he was a threat.

Armin reached under one of the layers of cloth around his waist and brought out a small, ornate dagger, he held it out, pointed at Levi right before several guards rushed in, weapons out.

“Take this slave back to the dungeon, in a stronger cell this time,” he stressed, looking at the men from the corner of his eyes.

One nodded, “Yes, your majesty…” he carefully approached Levi from behind before roughly pulling the man's arms behind his back and shoving him harshly, “Let’s go prisoner, you’re lucky you weren’t ordered dead here and now.”

Levi growled at the man and tried to shake him off, "Don't touch me!”

The soldier held him tighter, helped by another man and dragged Levi off, back towards the dark world beneath the palace court.

Levi wiped at his arms and sat in a corner. He felt gross. Years of being prostituted out and not being treated wearing down on him.

Once their prisoner was locked up tight the guards left him in the dark, only one small torch on the opposite wall of the entrance to Levi’s cell providing any light. Meanwhile Armin picked up the two apples Levi had caused to fall from the tree and walked back to his throne room after putting his shoes and earrings back on. He sat down and sighed, signalling over a serving girl, she seemed surprised and intimidated but he gave her the apples and ordered her to take them down to Levi along with a flask of water.

After that he looked at the other higher ups around him, “We need to create a plan to fix the food and water shortage.”

“We’ll do as you said about the food, having the women and one fourth the men growing the food. We’ll also start regulating prices and making sure no one is over pricing the food.” Erwin confirmed. 

“Good. And how much food and water does the castle have to spare?”

“We can give up to fifty percent of our supply.” Erwin said looking at his math on some parchment. 

The blond nodded, “Alright, I want thirty-five percent being passed out on the streets and the other fifteen percent on standby.”

“Yes, your highness.” Erwin bowed slightly. 

Armin smiled a little, “And these sort of things are to be reported to me from now on, I want to know if my people need aid.”

“Yes, sir.” Erwin nodded.

The servant girl came back and bowed before Armin, "Your highness, he wanted me to give you a message.” 

“What is it?”

“Umm…” She looked around before going up to him and whisper in his ear, "He said: No one should touch me unless they want to get punched. This is my warning to you.” 

“...Okay,” Armin said and made a curious noise.

“He also thanks you for the apples.” She backed away and bowed again before standing next to him in case she was needed again.

Armin nodded and looked back to his advisers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's YL3, thanks all of you for your comments! It really means a lot to me, I think I managed to reply to every single one XD Please continue to support myself and Ereriworld.

Throughout the next five days food was passed out to the public and Armin’s plan was put in motion until there were officially three new farm fields on the outskirts of the city. The Pharaoh still wasn’t sure what excuse to give for Levi’s release, nor did he have any idea of what he wanted Levi to do yet, but hey, he was a ‘God’ he could do whatever he wanted, he’d heard history of crazy rulers before him. So after lunch on the fifth day he sent his closest servant, a woman named Mikasa, down to retrieve the slave.

The twenty year old girl walked down to Levi’s cell, carrying some different things in her arms, “Hey,” she tapped her foot against the cell, “You’re being released, follow me,” she said before unlocking the door and letting it swing open.

Levi got up and walked with her. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to serve their Pharaoh but if that's what it took to survive… He sighed and rubbed at his face. 

Mikasa silently led Levi through several halls until they entered a luxurious bedroom, a comfy looking bed in the middle and various decorations and jewelry displays near the walls, “Don’t touch anything,” she said with no emotion as she walked him through into another short hall, finally entering a room that looked like a tropical paradise. The room consisted of white marble floors and walls with a shallow pool in the center surrounded by in-floor planters of lush green foliage and there was indeed an artificial waterfall with some steam coming off of it.

“These are for you,” the servant handed Levi soap and a glazed clay container filled with shampoo along with a towel, wash cloth, brush, and razor, “You’re not to touch or use any of his majesty’s items, and don’t even think about using the razor on me, I’m a trained fighter. I’ll leave you to bathe and will return in forty-five minutes.”

Levi took the items and walked to the bath. He got in it after undressing, instantly muddying it. He went under the fall and started to wash himself, making sure to scrub every piece of dirt off. He hadn't had a bath for so long. Now his scars stuck out against his pale skin. The mud had protected him from any sun damage. He used the whole forty-five minutes washing and shaving making sure to get every hair off of him. He was never one to like body hair. It made you extra sweaty. When time was almost up he walked out of the bath and started drying off before wrapping the towel around his hips wondering if he was going to get new clothes. His ribs were visible now and his spine left bruises on his skin from not having any fat to protect it.

Mikasa returned with new shoes and higher quality clothes for the man. The outfit was similar of that to the guards clothes only in different colors and without the actual armor built in, it was basically a white tunic with navy trimming and a dark brown belt, “Dress in this and then you’ll meet his highness in the dining hall for dinner, I’ll show you the way. He’s in a meeting right now.”

Levi nodded and dropped his towel once she was turned and began dressing. They were slightly too big on him, but he wasn't going to complain. He put on the shoes with awe. He had never worn shoes before. Normally the people walked around barefoot. 

“Follow me again, please,” Mikasa said and began walking. They passed by two other girls with cleaning supplies in their arms as they left the bath. Armin was never to be subjected to filth or to view anything considered dirty.

Levi followed a little clumsily from the shoes. He would ask to not wear them when they got to Armin. 

They got to a room with a long table and Mikasa gestured for him to sit before taking her spot, standing still by the entrance with her hands resting on her long skirt in front of her.

Levi sat down awkwardly, looking around. 

Armin entered the room after about five minutes and looked at Levi, “You look like a different person…” He said, sitting three seats away from him. As soon as he sat Mikasa left to get the food brought in.

Levi looked at him and shrugged, "This is what I'm supposed to look like… Umm… Would it be rude if I didn't have to wear shoes?” 

“I guess it wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t wear them… I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to though, they keep your feet from getting dirty,” he said, not turning his attention away from Levi as a few servants brought in trays of food for them as well as wine and water.

“Because I can't walk. I've never had a pair of shoes before.” Levi explained looking to the side, "Most people don't.” 

“Oh, well, the choice is yours. If you keep them on and get used to them you might like them,” Armin said and looked down at the food placed in front of him.

Levi looked at the food in front of him before quickly getting some and eating it in big mouthfuls. He looked like he had never ate before. He had forgotten Armin was even there and that he should have the best of manners. His hands were getting sticky from touching just about everything. He downed some water happily. He had never felt this full or satisfied. 

Armin watched him with shock at first before he smiled, glad Levi was enjoying his meal. He ate as well and sipped some wine.

Levi leaned back when he was done and groaned looking down at his extended stomach, "Holy fuck… I didn't think stomachs could look like this…” 

“Well, you did eat a lot,” Armin smiled, “You'll gain some weight in no time here and be looking healthier soon enough.”

Levi looked at Armin, "What about the others that came with me? Are they getting the same treatment?” 

“Well, they aren't getting the same privilege as you, but I was told that the less healthier looking people are getting better food rations.”

“What makes me so special compared to the rest?” Levi asked as he sipped at his water. 

“Technically, nothing, I just chose you after the events earlier this week,” the Pharaoh shrugged, “I haven't quite decided what I want from you yet. Maybe I'll make you an apprentice to my personal servant, Mikasa.”

“I've been hired to clean, serve and… Be a concubine.” Levi said fiddling with the end of his tunic. 

“I'm not really into that, I'd prefer my first partner in that area to be willing.”

Levi shrugged, "I've also been hired to protect or assassinate. I mean, you should sorta know me. That Erwin guy hired me not to long ago to retrieve the necklace you were given at birth. You know the one you're going to be buried in? Yeah. That was a tough mission. I think I got these scars.” Levi slid off the shoulder piece and raised his arm to see long scars along his ribs, "Broke a rib.” 

“I didn't know that, thank you then, for your service… for now I'll leave you with Mikasa while I think over your new role,” Armin said, he was thinking now though about a person from his past, he hadn't been telling the whole truth when he said ‘first partner.’ He'd never had sex, but when he was younger, thirteen, there was a boy who was training to be a soldier that he fancied. The boy was seventeen though and his grandfather hadn't approved when he caught them kissing behind a pillar. The boy was banished. Armin had since lifted the ban but had yet to hear anything of his former crush.

“Alright. I'm here to please you.” Levi said in a sarcastic tone.

Armin rolled his eyes and stood, “Well, I'm retiring for the rest of the evening. Follow any orders Mikasa gives you.”

The ruler left, walking to his room and Mikasa moved to Levi's side, “When his highness stands from a table you should as well.”

“Mmmhmmm… And if I’m not done at the table? He didn't order me to.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“You shouldn't even be permitted to sit at this table. You'll come to respect him, I have.”

“I doubt that. If he's too stupid to not look out the damn window to see people dying on the streets then he shouldn't be respected. I will never like people like him.” 

“He may be the Pharaoh, but he's kept away from everything intentionally by the nobles, he was unaware of the situation because he's never been outside the palace, not even when he was young.”

“And that's why our nation is shit.” Levi knew when night time came he would find Armin and break him out. 

“Well, be a cog to help change it for the better. You have an opportunity because you are here and not outside the palace working on the pyramid of our last ruler.”

“Hmm… Maybe.” 

“... I have no use of you, but you'll follow his highness’s orders and by extension- mine. For now, I'll show you where we sleep.”

“...we don't get our own rooms?” Levi bit his lip his anxiety going up. 

“I had my own room as his highness’s personal servant, but now you'll be sharing it with me. Our room is very close to his highness’s unlike the other servants who sleep nearer to the dungeons. We’ll have to share a bed tonight and tomorrow we’ll find you a cot. To be honest, I don't spend many nights there though.”

“I'll sleep on the floor. It's fine. I can't be touched by anyone else. And I have night terrors so I don't want to hurt you in my sleep.” 

“Then you and his highness should understand each other. He has night terrors as well.” Often, actually, which was why Mikasa wasn't usually in her room at night. She slept in Armin's bed to calm him down more nights than not.

“...what does he have to be scared of?”

“His parents were dismembered in front of him when he was six.”

“Hmm…” Levi said but he was getting more anxious. He was in the human trafficking business before he even hit puberty. His mother was killed right in front of him by the guy that was fucking her. His throat started to close up and he wanted to get away. He curled up on the chair he was on and held himself. 

Mikasa watched him, expressionless, “When you're done we’ll leave.”

Levi got up quickly, "I can figure this place out myself.” He choked out and walked out. He was going to break down. He could feel how shaky he was.

Mikasa scoffed and started helping a couple other people clean up the trays and goblets. Levi would have to learn fast that he couldn't break down like that. He wasn't the only one who'd been through hell and back. She planned to teach him to turn his pain into strength.

Levi walked around going in random rooms. He wound up in Armin’s room. He walked over and looked down at him before shaking him awake.

Armin jerked awake and looked up at the man with bright eyes. His makeup was removed now and he wore a single slip of fabric, “Wh-what is it?”

“Come on. Let's get you out of here.” Levi said taking his hand.

“Woah, what?” Armin pulled his hand back, a confused look on his face.

“You've never been out of this palace. So, let's go see the city.”

“Eh? I-I can't just leave, people will freak out when they notice I'm gone!”

“Then leave a note. Come on how are you supposed to rule a land you've never set foot on?”

“...” Armin sucked in a breath, “Okay…” He got out of his soft bed, the chiffon nightshirt he wore leaving nothing to the imagination. He was used to being undressed in front of people and didn't really mind, Mikasa dressed him every morning after all. He walked to the edge of his room and retrieved a piece of charcoal and a sheet of papyrus. He wrote a careful note in hieroglyphics then set it on his pillow.

Levi started stripping, "Get in my clothes. You won't be as recognized.” 

The blond nodded and slipped the see-through cloth from his shoulders, letting it fall and pool around his feet. He took Levi's tunic and pulled it on. He put the belt on too and his own shoes.

Levi went to Armin's closet and found a nice looking fabric and draped it over Armin’s head so only his face showed. He then went and found another tunic and slipped it on, "Ready to break some rules?”

“...no,” Armin mumbled but grabbed his dagger and rested it in his belt loop.

Levi grabbed a dagger and slipped it in his belt, "Live a little. We’re not breaking any laws. Just going for a walk.” 

“What if someone recognizes me?” Armin asked, moving by Levi's side, “Or, how do I know… you're not trying to kidnap me?”

“Well, like you said, I'd be killed immediately if I stayed in Egypt right? I have no money. Nothing. I can't exactly leave. So, I'd say you could trust me. And trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. I'm trying to help you be a better ruler since you suck.” 

The ruler frowned, “...Okay…” He finally agreed.

Levi smiled and opened the window before hopping down on the tree, "I can't believe you've never done this.” 

“...well, I never had a reason to go out,” he looked at Levi, having no clue how to get in the tree.

“Jump. I'll catch you.” Levi said, "And haven't you ever wondered what your kingdom looked like?”

“I've seen drawings.., " Armin swallowed nervously and sat on the edge of the window. He took a breath then pushed off.

Levi caught him in both arms and held him close, "You have a lot to learn.” He sighed and set him down on the branch and then started to climb down, "To get out of the wall is easy. We’re hopping it.” 

“I-I don't know if I can do this…” Armin clung to the trunk of the tree, looking down.

“You can. Haven't you ever wanted to explore the world? See what's out there? This is the first big step to that dream.”

“...Explore…” Armin carefully crouched down on the branch and held on tight as he lowered a foot to the next branch down.

Levi made sure he wasn't going to fall as he slowly got down. Now was the hard part. Getting over the wall. He looked around to see where the guards were before going to a blind spot and looked around. He found a vine and chopped it down before making it into a lasso. He spun it quickly before throwing it up. It took a couple tries until finally it got on one of the stones up top, "When I get up there I'll throw it back down and you tie it around your waist and I'll pull you up.”

The Pharaoh nodded slowly, looking up the wall nervously, what if Levi dropped him or his knot came undone?

Levi made it up the wall in no time and threw down the rope, it already tied to fit Armin's waist.

The blond slipped the vine around himself and held onto it so he wouldn’t fall over then looked up at Levi.

“Tighten it as much as you can by pulling the knot towards you.” 

Armin did as he said and pulled it as hard as he could, “Okay…”

Levi started to lift him up carefully.

Armin scrambled on to the top when he was near enough and panted, practically falling over Levi in his panic, he hadn’t liked that at all. He’d never been this high above ground in his life when not inside of a building.

Levi held him and turned him to look out over his land, "This is all yours.”

Armin shook a little but looked out over the sandy landscape, the majority of the city was desert environment; hills of sands, almost looking like mountain ranges, could be seen in the distance. There were a few patches of trees scattered about, mainly by areas with wells, and a large river was situated beyond the city, that was the Nile.

“Ready to get down?” Levi asked and rubbed his back.

The ‘God’ nodded, taking a few deep breaths to try to calm his nerves, “Are… a-are you going to lower me, d-down that?” He asked, leaning forward a little to peek over the wall.

“Yeah.” Levi placed his feet on the wall and nodded, "You'll just hang there once you slip off. It's okay.” 

“N-no no no no, I don’t want to anymore,” Armin scooted away from the edge.

“Armin, you're gonna have to go down like this one way or another. How are you going to run a country if you're scared? Being scared is being weak. Do you think it was just easy for me to get lash after lash for not doing what some ass wanted me to? I could have just went under the radar and starved but I didn't. Being brave is what changes things. You can do this. Your people need you to see what they go through day after day.” 

“B-being scared is what keeps humans alive!” Armin exclaimed, tears coming to his eyes, even if he could trust Levi and even if there was no chance of the vine breaking or Levi slipping off and falling with him, his own brain couldn’t justify what it perceived as basically jumping to his death, “I-I…” he didn’t know what to do, he’d never been this afraid of dying before.

Levi put his dagger on Armin’s throat, "You’re our leader. That fear you're feeling right now cannot compare to the pain those people are feeling. They're starving. They're dehydrated. They're scared they may not be here the next day. Some turn to prostitution to just afford bread. This fantasy is nothing. What are you going to do when everyone dies around you and your left to take on an invading kingdom? You can't even take on me let alone a whole kingdom. And you call yourself our Pharaoh. This is why I can't stand royalty. They don't know real life and yet they think they can govern it. But you could always prove me wrong and slide off that ledge, get down on the ground and have a walk around real life.” 

Armin was crying quietly now but he turned his head toward the ledge, “Y-you won’t drop me, you promise?”

Levi slid the dagger back and held it tightly by wrapping it around his hand, "Promise. This isn't the first time I'm doing this. I am the reason the necklace was stolen in the first place.” 

The blond sniffed and looked at him once more, “...” he had no comment, the necklace was Erwin’s business, not his even if the item belonged to him. He inched away from Levi and towards the edge of the wall, looking down again.

“You can do it.” Levi encouraged waiting for him to slide off. 

Armin turned around, not wanting to be looking down, and eased his way backwards on his hands and knees hesitantly until his feet were off, he took a deep breath and used all his strength to lower himself until his entire body was off and he was just hanging by his arms.

“Let go. I got you tight.” Levi tried to reassure. 

Armin let go after a few seconds, squeaking at the slight jerk and gripping the vine tightly.

Levi slowly started to lower him down slowly so Armin wouldn't panic.

He just closed his eyes and continued to hold the vine.

Levi got him to the ground safely. 

Armin fell to his knees and quickly untied the vine from his waist, breathing quickly.

Levi tied it up top and slid down it and landed. He looked at Armin and leaned down to hold him closely, "Hey, it's okay. You made it. You survived your fear.” 

Torn between wanting to break down and sob and wanting to appear strong, Armin just trembled in his arms, “I-I did it…”

“Yeah. And now you can see your kingdom. This is a proud moment.” Levi smiled and held him closer, "You're okay.”

“...” Armin nodded, a bit of his hair falling out of the fabric Levi had wrapped around his head.

Levi looked at him and blushed a little. He blamed the heat in his mind. He stood up and offered his hand, "Ready to see the main street?”

“I, yeah…” Armin took his hand and stood shakily, looking around them with apprehension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels kind of silly to me, but whatever lol - YL3

Levi led the way to the street where merchant tried to sell their supplies to them. Dirty children ran by them with handfuls of food while shopkeepers chased them. 

“...My men are supposed to be handing out food. Is there any way we can find out if they really are or were?”

Levi nodded and walked to a run down area and knocked on the door.

A boy came out and his eyes widened, "Levi!” He jumped and hugged the male, "We thought you died!”

“You obviously don't know me then. Have you gotten food?”

“Yeah! They just came by! We got meat!” He grinned.

Armin let out a soft sigh of relief, happy to know his orders were being taken seriously.

He looked at Armin before looking back at Levi, "Do you need anything to eat? We’re in debt to you.”

“No. I'm prisoner in the palace now. I'm fine on food.” 

Armin looked at Levi and frowned a little, he didn’t want Levi to consider himself a prisoner now, well, sure, he couldn’t just leave the palace, but it wasn’t as if he was being forced into labor or beaten by the soldiers. Armin didn’t permit torture ever.

“That's terrible! You're gonna die Levi! I heard that all the slaves that go there don't come back! They die from being overworked!”

Levi hugged him and shook his head, "It's okay. I'm not being worked. Don't worry about me.”

“The servants at the palace are treated very well,” Armin spoke up, wanting to correct the child.

The child looked at Armin and shook his head, "No one ever comes out. That's why everyone just assumes we don't have any leaders or army. Well… Until today.” 

“I’m sure you can look forward to seeing more change soon.”

He nodded and Levi set him down, "Be careful.”

“Okay!” He grinned up at him before waving and closing the door.

Armin smiled and looked at Levi, “That was a cute child.”

“He's mine.” Levi said as he walked down the sidewalk, "A woman hired me to have sex with her.” 

“Your son!?” Armin gasped, quickly walking after him, “W-well, he could stay at the palace too, a child shouldn’t be away from their parents!”

Levi looked at him in amazement, "You don't need a little brat running around.” 

“If you go to the wing of the palace where the nobles live you’ll see their children playing, not to mention Mikasa loves kids! Though I might have to get you a different room than hers since three people in one room is a little cramped…”

Levi nodded, "Thanks. So, uh… Guess I should go gather him up?”

“Sure, yeah, either now or after you show me the city,” Armin nodded as well.

“Heh, better wait. The loud mouth would probably gloat to the whole city.” Levi chuckled as he continued walking, "So, that was where I used to live before shit went down. This is the slums so most people tend to stay inside to avoid the heat since they're so fatigued. Where we just came from is where all the assholes are. And then surrounding this little inner part is the middle class who try to only come here for supplies. We are all really divided.” Levi explained as he walked around and showed him. His clothes were getting dirty from the sand and dirty children running by, "If you're outside a lot most will put mud on their skin so they don't get poisoned from the sun.” 

“Wow… I guess I should do something about the slums,” he mumbled, brushing some dust off his (or rather Levi’s) tunic, “And I’ve only ever had mud on me for skin purification.”

Levi looked at him in confusion, "Why the hell would you ever need to purify your skin?” 

Armin giggled and took Levi’s hand, moving it to his face, “Feel how soft and clean it is. The priests also say it clears my spirit of negative thoughts, they are apparently drawn out by the dirt in the mud and when it dries the bad things come out of me when the mud is taken off.”

“And this is why I don't believe in anything.” Levi said quietly. He had given up on all the gods once he realized that nothing was going to help him get out of the hell that he had experienced. Ironically though, a ‘God’ did if you considered Armin a God. Which Levi did not. 

“Hmm, don’t let a priest hear you say that,” Armin said, letting go of Levi’s hand.

“I'm not stupid.” Levi wanted to continue to hold Armin’s hand but it would look weird to the others. Not that two males were weird it was just more of a fuck and leave type of relationship.

Armin shrugged, “You seem like the rebel type.”

“I am. But I'm smart about it.”

“Well… I suggest you tone that behavior down at the palace, you could get in a lot of trouble.”

Levi rolled his eyes, "Fine.”

“Show me around more now,” Armin said, “I want to know what I need to do for Egypt.”

Levi nodded and showed him around before he pressed Armin against the wall when he saw some shady people walking by, "Forgive me.” He whispered and kissed Armin deeply pressing his arms against the wall, waiting for the gang to pass. When they did he leaned away and rubbed at his lips. 

Armin gasped and stared at Levi with wide eyes and a light flush on his cheeks, “Y-you,” he hit Levi’s shoulder, not very hard, but it was enough to get his point across, “You can’t do that!”

“Would you rather be fighting right now? That was a notorious gang and in all honesty I don't think I could take them all on by myself.” Levi shrugged, "It was a kiss. Doesn't matter.” 

The blond bristled and pouted, “How did that kiss stop them if they wanted to attack us?”

“Prostitutes are normal in this part of town. They simply ignored us cause they thought one of us was a prostitute and was just doing a job. We blended into the wall I guess you can say.” 

Armin turned and crossed his arms, “Hmm... just pretend to kiss me if the situation occurs again, I didn’t appreciate that, but you’re forgiven…”

“I don't see the big deal. Most Pharaohs have plenty of concubines. Hell, they are buried with them so they can continue to pleasure them in eternity.” 

“Well, I don’t have any concubines! I might in the future, but my current opinion on that sort of thing is that it’s wrong…”

Levi shrugged, "Yeah, well it is. But too late now. I'm sorry I kissed you.” Levi started walking in a direction again.

“I forgave you,” Armin mumbled and followed him closely, still a little scared of this new world he was in.

Levi held him, “We should probably get back before I am killed. We still have to go pick up Jean.”

“O-okay, so your son’s name is Jean? I’ve never heard that name before.”

“The woman named him but I found him later on during a mission. His mother was dead so I took him in since he was my child.” Levi explained, "He's an alright kid. But he is mine so that should explain his behavior.”

“Oh, I’m sorry she’s dead,” Armin said sympathetically. He figured Levi hadn’t loved the woman at all, but in his opinion, having intercourse seemed like a very personal thing and he assumed there had to be at least a small bond afterwards.

“I never even knew her name. She wanted a child and paid me. I took the job to get food. And then two years later I have a kid following me around. I had to grow up fast considering I was only like fourteen when she had it.” 

“Wow, that’s so young! How could you father a child at fourteen?” Armin asked, amazed.

“I found him when I was sixteen. He was two. But I still wasn't fit to be a father and it was hard being alone. And then I got mixed up in the wrong people and was looped into the slave business.” Levi sighed as he walked home, "He was four when I went away.” 

“That’s so sad…” Armin said softly, he realized he really didn’t know much about how people outside the palace operated.

Levi shrugged, "It's made us both stronger.” He walked into the house and picked up Jean, "Alright, mister, you're coming with me.” 

Jean looked up at him with confusion before squirming out, "I need my toys!”

Levi let him down and watched him quickly collect his toys and some of his scraps of clothes. 

Armin watched quietly from the doorway, a small smile on his face, kids were cute. The noble children always got scolded by their parents for coming near him, but he really didn’t mind talking to them.

Jean came back with a bunch of stuff in a brown sack, "Okay!”

Levi smiled slightly and picked him up, "Alright. Time to go.” 

Armin smiled at Jean, he wanted to poke his little cheeks, “Levi, we shouldn’t go back to the castle the way we came, it’s not safe,” he said, “It was scary and Jean could slip through the vine easier than I could.”

“Armin, Jean is fine. He has to learn eventually. Besides, it wouldn't be his first time either.” 

“O-okay…” Armin agreed reluctantly, his only argument falling apart. He didn’t want to be lowered again.

They got back to the wall and Jean quickly climbed it with no problem right before Levi. 

Armin watched them worriedly, how did Levi find this okay?!

Levi and Jean looked over the edge at him.

“Come on! Whatcha waitin’ for?!” Jean shouted down at him. 

“I can’t climb like you,” Armin called back softly, not wanting them to be heard by a patrol. 

Levi threw down the vine with a loop on it. 

The Pharaoh did the same thing as before and tightened it before looking back up at Levi.

Levi braced himself and began to raise Armin, Jean helping. 

Thankfully the blond didn’t weigh much. But when he got to the top he was nervous again.

Levi tied it to the other side and Jean slid down down it, landing safely, "You wanna try it that way?” Levi asked Armin.

Armin’s hands were shaking again and he shook his head, “I don't think I have the grip to make it all the way d-down…”

Levi untied it and then tied it around him, "Hey, we did it before, right? I didn't drop you then and look what you discovered. Wasn't it worth it?”

“Yeah…” Armin admitted, he took a deep breath.

“Alright. You can do it.” Levi smiled at him as he positioned himself. 

Armin closed his eyes and did the same thing as before, inching off until he was totally supported by Levi.

Levi lowered him gently before going down himself, whipping the vine off when he landed. He rolled it up and hung it up in a tree for later use, "Everyone okay?”

Armin gave him a teary nod, wiping at the corner of an eye, “Y-yeah,” he felt like a fool next to the little kid who hadn't been afraid at all.

“Your highness! You shouldn't go off like that!” Erwin scolded as he ran up to him, panting once he reached them, hands on his knees.

Both Jean and Levi stepped away from Erwin. Jean looked at Armin before going to hide behind Levi, holding onto his leg. 

Armin sniffled and looked at the familiar man, “I-I'm sorry,” he whimpered, hugging the priest for some comfort.

Erwin hugged him back before glaring at Levi, "What the hell did you do to him?”

“Nothing… Just showed him the city.” Levi reached back to put a comforting hand on Jean’s head.

“Five days in the dungeon. That will be your punishment for endangering our king.”

“W-wait, Erwin, I wanted to go, it's not just Levi's fault,” the blond said, looking up at the taller man.

“He should have never offered.” Erwin argued.

Armin looked at Levi then back at Erwin, “I picked him out, so I'm in charge of him, I don't want him to go to the dungeon again.”

“Fine… Go get into decent clothes.”

Armin nodded and stepped back, “L-levi, with me,” he ordered and started back into the palace.

Levi picked up Jean quickly and followed after him.

Armin walked back inside, taking deep breaths, “Um, did Mikasa show you where you sleep?”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded. 

Armin lead him to his room. Where Levi and Mikasa stayed was only accessible from the hall on the other side of his bedroom along with his bathroom.

Levi followed flinching when Jean held onto him tighter.

“Can Jean take a bath?”

“Oh, yeah… actually, I kind of want to wash off again too…” Armin said, looking at his dusty legs.

Jean eyes lit up, "There's a bath? I can be super hot then!”

Levi chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Yeah let's get you one. You're fucking filthy.”

Jean laughed and nodded.

Armin smiled, “You can even use my shampoo since we can bathe together,” he said happily to Jean.

“Really?!” Jean smiled big and hugged him tightly in thanks.

“Yeah!” Armin smiled widely as well and hugged him back, “Let’s go clean up! You’ll love my bathing room,” he said, lifting Jean up into his arms, Jean was a little heavy for him but he rested him on his hip.

Jean looked at him, "So you're really the Pharaoh?” 

“Yep~!” Armin smiled, walking towards the bathroom, but when he got out in the hall Mikasa was standing there, leaning back like she was waiting for them to walk out. She met Armin’s eyes and gave him an unamused look.

“If you plan on sneaking out again, at least take me so I can protect you… your highness.”

“Alright, Mikasa,” the blond said, “...We’re taking a bath.”

The dark-haired women sighed and nodded, “Want me to wash your hair?”

“Yes,” The Pharaoh walked past her happily.

“Why can't you wash your own hair?” Jean asked in confusion.

“Well, I could, but it just feels nice when someone does it for you, I can wash your hair if you want,” the God explained as they walked into the bathing room, Mikasa following, the humidity in the air changed from the steam of the waterfall.

“Who is the child?” Mikasa asked Levi.

Jean’s eyes widened and he looked around, "So preddy!”

Levi sighed and smiled at Jean, “He’s mine.” 

Armin giggled and set Jean down. Mikasa nodded and walked over to Armin before he could do anything and started taking off the belt around his waist. The blond hummed and let her.

Levi took off his clothes and got in after undressing Jean and put him in the bath and began to scrub him to get all the dirt off him, blond hair showing for once.

Mikasa fully undressed the blond and he moved to the water and sat down, it going to mid chest. Mikasa kneeled on the edge of the rectangular pool and started getting his hair wet as he relaxed, peeking at Jean’s hair. He decided based on that and his name that his mother must have been from a different country.

Jean splashed Levi to try to get away from him but Levi held him closer and kept scrubbing at him, "Gotta get clean.”

“Levi! No!” He laughed and swam to the waterfall and let it hit him, splashing around more. 

“You have to be super clean,” Armin smiled, “And then you can wear some brand new clothes,” he said, closing his eyes as Mikasa shampooed his hair.

“Stand,” Mikasa said and Armin stood, the water going to just above his knees now. Mikasa covered his eyes with one hand and poured water from a pitcher with the other over his hair gently, all the suds running down his body into the water.

Levi glanced over and blushed before quickly looking away and cleaning Jean. He did not need a boner right now.

Once his hair was rinsed all the way Armin was free to do whatever. He sat down again and ran a cloth over his arms and legs to get every trace of dust or mud off.

Levi eventually got Jean completely clean and then started to wash himself. 

When he was done, Armin walked over to them and smiled at Jean before letting the waterfall go over part of him, humming as the pressure relaxed and massaged him.

“Can I jump in from the rocks?” He asked Armin with a pleading look.

“No, I don't think the water is deep enough.”

“Awwwwww!”

“You'd get hurt,” Armin said, turning under the waterfall and running his fingers through his hair.

Levi held Jean close and nuzzled him, "Armin’s right. I’m sure you can find other things you can jump off of in the palace.”

Armin nodded and wrung his hair out before walking to Mikasa who had brought in a towel.

Jean ran out behind him and held onto his leg, "Hey! Is Levi special to you?”

Levi got out and grabbed a towel ruffling out the water drops from his hair. 

Armin dried off and smiled, “Levi is nice enough but scary too, I think, I've only just met him,” he told Jean softly, holding his fluffy towel around himself. He was getting tired. Pulling all-nighters wasn't something he did.

Levi came to Jean and put a towel around him and started to dry him off, "Oh really? I think you should be scared of me.” Levi winked at Armin. 

Armin bristled and looked to the side, “Fine, you’re scary, I’m going to bed now,” he said quickly, “Good night to both of you, Mikasa will take care of you.”

“Alright.” Levi picked Jean up and made sure he was covered in the towel.

Armin walked back to his room and didn’t bother with his sleep wear, just climbed under the blankets bare. Mikasa motioned for Levi to follow her and they went to a small room that had a wall shared with Armin’s bedroom. There was a bed a desk and a cabinet inside.

“I’ll get you and your son some fresh clothes,” Mikasa said and walked out.

“Alright.” Levi said shivering slightly.

Mikasa left and came back in about 7 minutes, clothes, blankets and a pillow stacked in her arms.

Levi took them and got both of them dressed, "Thanks, Mikasa.” 

“You’re welcome. And I have to mention this even though he didn’t seem to mind, but you called his highness ‘Armin’ ...just know that it’s alright in private if he allows you to call him that, but at any time when someone other than us is around him you are to address him as ‘Your Highness’ ‘Your Majesty’ ‘Son of Ra’ ‘My Lord’ or ‘Master’ Nothing else.”

Levi hadn't even noticed he did that. Since when did he ever do that? He nodded and ran his fingers through Jean’s hair.

“Alright. Now get some sleep, because of you and his highness’s little adventure we both lost sleep and we get up before the sun rises, so be prepared.” 

Levi nodded and went to his bed and tucked Jean into it before laying on the floor to sleep.

Mikasa laid down and fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YL3: I feel a bit like this chapter goes back and forth a lot, so I'm sorry for that, this is just a role play after all. I also apologize for the late update! I've been really busy with my AP projects at school.

The next morning Mikasa woke around 5:30 and stretched a little before lightly tapping Levi’s foot with her own, “Time to get up.” Unlike the servants, Armin would sleep until 10 or 11, maybe later because of his busy night. But they had duties to attend to.

Levi got up, dark bags under his eyes as he sat up. He looked up at Mikasa and sighed, "Did I keep you up?”

“No, I can sleep through anything unless it’s that door opening or his highness’s voice,” she said, turning to the side and changing her clothes quickly.

Levi changed his clothes and put the blanket at the end of the bed and leaned down to kiss Jean before turning to Mikasa, "So what's our duties?”

Mikasa led him out of the room, entering business mode, “We’re responsible for making sure everything that needs to happen for his highness happens. We make sure his meals are being made, we plan out his schedule for the day, things like that.” She got quiet again as they walked through Armin’s room. He was sleeping peacefully on his tummy, blanket down by his hips as he nuzzled his pillow.

The dark-haired women pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and walked out of the room.

Levi watched and then walked with her. He didn't know what he should be doing, "Shouldn't I be doing something other than that?” 

“I’m in charge of you, and I already do everything there is to be done, so you’re following and observing today. After all, his highness is still trying to decide your permanent occupation, so you might as well see how the palace runs in the meantime.”

“I guess so.” Levi said as he kept walking with her.

The first thing she did was walk to the area with all the maids and servants, she woke each one individually and, surprisingly, gently then led Levi to the kitchen where the chef and scullery maid were already up, “What’s on the menu this morning, Onyx?” She asked.

“We received a shipment of fish and european quail eggs last night,” the gruff looking man commented, not pausing in gathering up his supplies.

“Good, broiled fish in a white sauce and save the yolks to make paste for the second course, I assume we have the usual vegetables and bread?”

“Yes.”

“Then the yolks with crushed potato and spices. And honey on bread.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright,” Mikasa ended the conversation and left the kitchen just as quickly as she’d come.

Levi followed completely bored out of his mind.

Next the women met with the captain of the guards and asked for updates on anything that had happened during the night. Armin had plenty of would-be assassins, simply because of a war going on in the north. It was rumored that Armin was aligned with a european conqueror. Of course, the blond had no clue about this.

“It was pretty quiet last night,” the man said, glancing behind her at Levi before simply ignoring him, “We found a snake, however, one common to the west and not native to Egypt. It was in his highness’s personal courtyard so we can only assume it was planted.”

“Figure out who brought the snake then.”

“...Yes ma’am… there are no guarantees though unless someone in the castle witnessed the act and comes forward…”

“Until you figure it out guards are to be posted at both entrances to the yard.”

“Of course.”

Mikasa nodded and left for the next task. The rest of the morning was completed similarly until around 11 when they headed back to Armin’s room.

Levi walked with her completely bored. 

“Wake him up please, Levi,” Mikasa said quietly and walked to Armin’s closet.

Levi walked over and shook Armin, "Wake up.”

Armin woke up just how he had the night before, with a small jump and wide eyes, “Gently next time,” Mikasa hissed, pulling a set of robes from the closet.

“Mmm, it’s fine,” Armin yawned and closed his eyes again, rolling back over in bed.

“That was me being gentle.” Levi said before yanking the blankets away and pushing him off the bed, "Up.” 

Armin yelped and landed on the ground with a thud, instantly shivering and curling in on himself in a mixture of surprise, pain, and cold, since he’d gone to be without any clothes on after their bath.

Mikasa’s eyes widened, a look of rage coming to her face as she slapped Levi hard before crouching down. Armin was holding his head and sitting now since the side of it had hit the floor.

“Are you alright, your highness?” Mikasa asked with worry.

Armin whined and shook his head.

Levi flinched and looked at Armin. Why did he enjoy Armin’s presence? Why did he matter?

The Pharaoh looked back at Levi with a hurt and confused expression, “W-why would you do that?” He whined as Mikasa pulled the blanket over and wrapped it around him.

“...Because I can't like you.” Levi said even if his eyes said otherwise, "Sorry…”

Armin frowned, not understanding. Mikasa pulled him up gently to stand, “Out. Now.” She growled at Levi.

“I have hated you for so long, hated everyone that has ever had power. I can't just like you now.” Levi said before he walked out.

Armin teared up a little, taking that as a statement of Levi’s hate. The blond interpreted what he’d said as him saying that he couldn’t just like Armin now because the Pharaoh had been nice to him, or even that he’d never like Armin, “...”

“I’m sorry your highness, it was a mistake for me to allow someone like that near you,” Mikasa said, sitting him on the edge of his bed, “...I have the schedule for the day if you’d like to hear it?”

The blond shook his head, “N-no… I want to go back to bed… p-please move Levi to the regular servants quarters,” he said, curling up and holding his pillow. No one had ever said anything mean like that to him before or even physically touched him in that sort of sudden, violent way.

It was a while that Armin was alone before Jean came running into Armin’s room. He got on his bed and looked at him, "Levi can't sleep there… You can't make him… And… He's sad… What happened…?” 

Armin looked to the side at the child and sniffled, “He threw me on the floor a-and said he hated me and could never like me…”

Jean laid down and hugged him, "That's because he was left to do bad things when he shouldn't have. He didn't mean it. He's been upset ever since. Levi is just very stubborn when it comes to his feelings. I'm sure he'll fall for you! Who wouldn't?” 

Armin hugged Jean back and blushed a little, “That doesn't give him the right to hurt people.”

“No… But he's going through a lot. Levi doesn't like taking advantage of people and I think that's how he feels. Maybe you guys should talk?” Jean suggested.

“I don't want to,” Armin frowned, pouting. Levi had hurt his feelings so he didn't want to see him.

Levi walked in, “There you are. I've been looking all over for you.” He scooped Jean up and tickled his sides a little before looking at Armin, "Sorry.”

Armin flinched away when Levi picked up Jean then looked at him with a small look of hurt on his face, “...You're not forgiven yet.”

“Yeah, well you're not forgiven for forcing me into slavery.” Levi mocked and shook his head, "Hurts not getting what you wanted, right? I know, it must be a first for you. Welcome to the real world.”

“I thought you were worth saving from slavery but I guess I was wrong!” Armin started, “You're just mean for no reason even though you were nice last night,” he pulled his blanket closer around himself, “...If holding a dagger to my throat is ignored, because you did that… anyone else in my court would have had you executed for less!”

“Oh bite me.” Levi rolled his eyes, "There are plenty reasons why you shouldn't be leader. And… Whatever. People like me and people like you just don't mix well because your people will always hurt people like me. And for that I can't do this. So yeah. Go ahead. Execute me. Then I'll be with my mom and dad and I'll be out of this hell hole.” 

“I don't kill people,” Armin hissed, some small tears slipping down his cheeks, "A-and the reason we don't mix i-is because you aren't even a decent person!” He cried, “G-get out, you're no longer welcome in my quarters.”

“Then why the hell did I have to be a slave? Why the hell did I sleep with a bunch of people to live! If you had any idea on how to run this country I wouldn't have had to do that and-” tears slid down his cheeks as he looked down, "My mom would still be here…” 

Armin cried softly, “Please g-get out!”

Levi walked out and slammed the door before finding a deserted hallway to compose himself and hold Jean.

Armin fell back into his bed and cried.

Levi curled up and slowly fell asleep. Jean slipped away to get Levi a blanket. 

After a few minutes of crying Armin laid flat and sniffled, he knocked on his wall for Mikasa on the other side to hear. She walked in slowly and looked at him before dressing him and putting on his makeup. Even if he was upset he had things to do.

Levi curled up and slept not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

A few days passed by with Armin going back to his normal day-to-day activities while Mikasa had assigned Levi to one of the most annoying jobs- fire starter. It was Levi’s job to get up every morning around 3 or 4 am, far before anyone else except a few select staff, and start all the fires in the palace. That included the fires under the stoves in the kitchen and every single torch in the building. He also had to patrol twice a day around the place to make sure any burnt out torches were replaced. And when he wasn’t doing that, he had to remain in the kitchen, constantly probing the fires and adding new charcoal and wood so that they were always at a good heat for cooking. It was a dirty job that left you covered in soot, ash, and sweat by the end of the day.

Levi was walking back when he noticed a person walking by that he hadn't seen before, "Hey-” he stopped when they met up with the cook and he quickly hid himself.

The man passed the cook a vial and then he started heading back to the kitchen.

Levi slowly crept behind him and saw him put it in the meat they had prepared for his highness. Levi quickly ran to Armin’s quarters and walked in, "Armin!” 

Armin looked up and paused, mid movement as he was putting a pair of his earrings back onto their display case, “Levi?”

Mikasa, who was actually laying in his bed, looked up and stared Levi down.

“Don't eat the food. The cook poisoned it.” Levi said in all seriousness. 

“...” Mikasa sat up, taking this seriously too, “Onyx, the head chef? Or was it one of the others?”

Armin looked between them with worry.

“Umm… Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, kind of a fat ass. Umm… Has a gross nail biting habit.” 

“...That would be Numinex… stay with his highness while I sort this out.. Do Not Touch Him.” The woman said firmly before rushing out the door.

Armin stared at Levi.

Levi glanced at him before sighing. He walked over and picked up a different set of earrings that still had high value but was a lower weight and put them in Armin’s ears, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my pain and anger out on you.” 

Armin touched the earrings after Levi put them in and looked at the dark-haired male, “I’m sorry too, and I forgive you now. I think I said some mean things when you upset me.”

“...look we come from different worlds. I don't understand any of this. I'm trying to understand this… But in all honesty I don't feel like you're alive. You can't do anything by yourself. I just… I don't know. I wanted to give you a small taste of the real world.” 

“... I think… This is part of the real world too, but it’s not the world you’re used to. Maybe we can both try to understand each other better…”

“Yeah… Maybe we can.” Levi said and fixed Armin’s hair and sighed, "Next time I'll be more patient with you.” 

“Thank you…” Armin didn’t really know where this was going, but after having a few days without Levi there he wasn’t as upset anymore, “I guess… I’ll talk to Mikasa and see about your job, all I really know is that she told me she gave you the worst one.”

Levi chuckled, “Well I'm covered in ashes and soot so you can kinda guess, but I make sure all the fires are lit and shit like that. And in between looking at the one hundred thirty nine fires I tend in this place I go to the kitchen and watch them cook. Or if I get chased out I go and tend the garden.” 

“Ah… I was starting to come up with a job for you before we had our argument. I thought since Mikasa was my personal servant and she does so many things for me, that maybe I could lighten her load by alligating you as my personal guard since you said you had experience there…”

“Yeah… I can do whatever. But if I'm to be your personal guard then I want you to train with me.” Levi smiled at Armin. His first smile to Armin actually.

“Train with you? To learn a weapon?” Armin asked, smiling back, that actually sounded kind of fun.

“Yeah. I'm best with scimitars. But I can handle a bow too. I think you'd be great at the bow with some practice. And a Pharaoh should be able to defend himself.” Levi smiled, "I would be honored to teach you.” 

The blond got a little excited at the prospect, nodding happily, “Please do teach me then!” He smiled. Mikasa came back in then with a stressed out look on her face.

“Your highness, Numinex did indeed poison today’s lunch, he’s in the dungeons right now. What would you have done to him?”

“Why don't you let me handle it? I could get more information out of him? I mean… Why would a cook try to kill the highness?” Levi asked cracking his knuckles.

Mikasa immediately nodded while Armin looked more unsure, “I don’t know… are you planning on hurting him? We don’t do things like that here…”

Levi looked back at him, "I mean, that's normally how you get information out of people.”

“...Can’t you try just asking him nicely? If we offer him pardon and just banish him instead of imprisoning him he might be more inclined to talk.”

“Armin, then you won't know who is actually trying to harm you.” 

“But-”

“Your highness, even if he took the deal, it’s unlikely that he would be truthful with his answers.”

“... If you think this is best…”

“I do.”

“Alright… but, don’t hurt him a lot! Levi…”

“I won't kill him. And he'll still be able to move.” Levi promised. 

Armin swallowed, “Th-this is an order, okay? Do nothing that will leave a scar larger than your finger.”

“Which one?” Levi asked holding up his hand. 

“Ring finger!”

“Okay.” Levi bowed slightly, "I shall protect you.” He stood and walked back to the dungeons. 

“........” Armin looked at Mikasa, “Levi said he’d teach me to use a bow.”

“Are you willing to do that?”

“Yeah… Before we fought, I thought he could be my personal guard, so you have a little less work.”

“He has to earn my trust before I’ll let him take that title.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It's been a while since I last updated! Sorry! It's the end of the school year, so you know, busy :P Summer updates will be more regular! -YL3

It was a full hour before Levi came back, "It was another Pharaoh that was having a chain of people do his dirty work. Looks like someone was power hungry. He's from the next land over. Pharaoh Reiner.” 

“Mmm… Reiner…? Oh!” Armin gasped, “I met him when I was younger! He was so tall and muscular, I remember thinking he was really cool,” the blond said, “When we were kids at least,” he finished, looking up from the papers he’d been signing at his desk.

Mikasa hummed, “That was before I arrived at this palace.”

“Well, it turns out that it's not all that what it seems. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden Reiner had a change of heart about the other Pharaohs.” 

“Maybe we should invite him here, extend a friendly hand and see how he reacts?” Armin suggested.

“This guy wanted to poison you. I don't believe it would be wise to invite him over.”

“Hold on,” Mikasa spoke up, “It might not be that bad of an idea. If we can get him here, on our grounds, he wouldn’t try anything, and he’d definitely be out-numbered no matter how many men he brought along. Refusing a talk with a neighboring Pharaoh would be rude and he wouldn’t refuse if he doesn’t want suspicion cast on him for the poisoning.” She said.

“So I was right?”

“Sort of. We’re not extending a ‘friendly hand’ as you put it, rather we’d be issuing a challenge. Perhaps if he came here it might sway him from whatever reason he has for trying to hurt you, if not, he might at least be intimidated, we are the wealthiest of the two kingdoms after all. We have the most people, the most food, and the most land.”

Levi nodded and stretched his arms a bit, "I would suggest to be guarded and not eat or drink anything you left alone then.”

“Alright… I'll write him a letter,” Armin nodded and produced the items to make his letter with. He wrote a short and nice note inviting Reiner to the palace. When he finished he folded it and handed it to Mikasa.

Levi watched and sat on the bed sighing, "You can all thank me now for saving your asses.”

“Thank you,” Armin said, nodding.

“You're getting dirt on his highness’s bed,” Mikasa frowned.

“I'm not that covered.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“You're going to have to learn to respect your surroundings.”

“I'll clean it.” Levi reassured. 

Mikasa looked back to Armin, “I’ll make sure this gets sent. Don’t forget you’re having lunch with Erwin at sun high.”

“I know,” Armin smiled.

Mikasa nodded and left with the letter.

Levi looked at Armin and smiled, "Well that went smoothly.”

The two looked at each other, not having much to say. It was only a few minutes before Mikasa returned and sat down at Armin’s desk. Armin smiled at her before Jean ran in right after.

“Levi! I got bit by something!” He whimpered and held out his hand to show it swollen.

Mikasa looked up then, as well as Armin, “What did it look like?” She asked the child.

“It was a huge gross thing! It hurts! Fix it!” He cried and held onto Levi.

Levi picked him up and looked at the wound, "Scorpion sting.” Levi said and placed Jean down on the bed. 

“We should take him to my doctor,” Armin said, standing up.

Levi stood up and picked him up, nodding. He didn't know where he was. 

Armin started off down the main hallway from his room to the larger part of the palace. He led them to a room with a high ceiling and lots of strange looking equipment and vials around.

“Hanji?” The Pharaoh called out and a man with a ponytail poked his head up from behind a desk.

“Your majesty?”

Levi gently put Jean down on the bed and pushed his bangs to the side, "I think he was stung by a scorpion.” 

“How long ago?” Hanji asked as he quickly got to work, he got plenty of guards coming in after being stung by scorpions so it was a common thing for him to deal with.

“Five-ish minutes ago.” Jean whimpered.

“Then you have nothing to worry about, little one,” Hanji smiled. He moved a small, glass object over a flame, getting it hot, then set the open side over the scorpion sting, the hot air created a vacuum and pulled some of the venom out of the wound, then Hanji wiped his hand with a damp towel, “You’ll be okay, but it’s gonna hurt a lot for a few days so you have to be tough, but I’ll give you some medicine to help.” A scorpion sting was nothing but a painful annoyance to a grown man, but since Jean was small he’d probably break out in fevers for the next few days, he would be fine in the end though.

Jean nodded and looked up at him, "Why do you have long hair?” 

“Jean.” Levi hissed in a warning.

“Because it looks nice,” Hanji smiled, gathering some different herbs from around the room, “His highness has relatively long hair too. It makes him look cute, doesn't it?”

“Yeah… But Armin is supposed to be pretty.” Jean countered, tilting his head.

“I want to be ‘pretty’ too” Hanji laughed, “And it just looks nicer this way.”

“But men are supposed to be manly and do tough stuff. Aren't nurses girls?” Jean asked whimpering when he started feeling bad.

“Jean Kirschstein, apologize for being rude.” Levi growled.

Jean looked down, "Sorry…” 

Hanji laughed, “It's alright don't worry about it. I'm curious though, why do you think his highness is supposed to be pretty? He is a man too.”

Jean looked at Armin before looking back to Hanji, "Because Levi said only leaders are holy because they take all the beauty for themselves and leave everyone else to be casted out.” 

Armin frowned at Levi. Hanji just smiled again, handing Jean some medicine, “You can't take beauty that way.”

Jean nodded, “Yeah huh. The heat cracks your skin and makes you look older if you don't wear mud. Either way you don't look pretty.”

Levi glanced to the side and leaned against the wall, "Take your medicine, Jean.”

Jean whined and looked up at Levi, "But it's going to taste gross.”

“You've tasted worse.” Levi reassured, "Like when we had to go look in people's garbage for food.”

“Oh, yeah… That was gross.” Jean took the medicine and down it. He grimaced and shook his head, "That was way worse!”

Levi chuckled and shook his head.

Hanji leaned back against a table and watched them curiously.

Armin, on the other hand, looked around the room. It had been a while since he’d been in Hanji’s ‘lab.’

Levi went over and brushed Jean’s hair from his eyes, "You'll be okay.”

“Not if I have to take that gross stuff again.” Jean complained looking to the side.

“Be lucky you have it. Remember when you got bit by a snake?”

“Yeah! That hurt!”

“And we didn't even have any medicine.”

“You thought I wouldn't make it…”

“...No, I didn't.”

“Did you want me to?”

Levi nodded, "Of course I did.” 

Jean smiled and snuggled deeper under the blanket, "I like it here, Levi.”

Levi nodded and ran his hand through his hair. People on the streets were always amazed at how he could switch from being the city's thug to the father figure in zero seconds if he had to.

“From now on if you get hurt come right to me, I’ll fix you up!” Hanji grinned.

“Thank you, Hanji,” Armin said, looking at Jean now.

“Of course, your highness.”

“Thank you.” Levi thanked Hanji before standing.

“Do I have to stay here?” Jean asked.

“No,” Hanji smiled, “You can go back to your room, unless you get a really bad fever, then come back and I’ll take care of you.”

Jean nodded and jumped off the bed, "You would be a good mom!”

Hanji chuckled, “Well, I’m kind of like his highness’s mom, right?” The man smiled.

Armin giggled, “Yes, Hanji took care of me a lot when I was little.”

Jean’s eyes sparkled, "Can you be with Levi so you can be my mom too?!”

Levi blushed and shook his head, "Jean…”

Hanji and Armin both laughed, “I don’t know about that, I’m too old for him,” the doctor smiled, “You can hang out here whenever you want though! Maybe I can teach you a thing or two.”

“Nuh huh! Levi is like super old and you’re like super old too! So, it works!”

“Jean, stop being a rude little fuck.” Levi said, face bright red.

“Jean, your daddy isn’t even 20 yet,” Armin smiled, “Hanji is 44!”

“That’s not super old though, right?” Hanji asked.

“No,” Armin giggled.

“Woah! You’re this many?!” He held up four fingers on each hand, "I thought you were dis many!” He held up a two and a three. A complete random number.

Hanji grinned, “23?! I must really be maintaining my youth!” He cackled and held up a two and a three with his fingers too, “I like you, Jean! You’re my new favorite!”

“Eh?! What about me!” Armin laughed.

“Sorry, your majesty, young people are the best, and you became an adult recently.”

“So now I’m old?”

Hanji shrugged, “That’s up to Jean.”

Jean looked up at Armin and hummed, "You’re only dis many!” He held up a two and a one.

Armin smiled, “I’m actually younger than Levi. I do wear makeup though, and it makes me look a little older. That way I have more authority.”

“Why are you the Pharaoh?”

“Because that’s why I was born. I was made to be Pharaoh.”

“Why wasn’t I born like that…?”

Armin shrugged, “We don’t get to choose who we’re born as. I could have been born as you or you could have been born as me, but we didn’t get a choice,” he hummed, “But maybe since you’re here now you can grow up kinda like me.”

“...I don’t think you would have survived the streets.” Jean muttered, "You couldn’t even go down a wall.”

“Well, then I’d be dead,” Armin shrugged.

“You shouldn’t be so uncaring about that.”

“If I couldn’t survive then I couldn’t survive, end of story,” the blond said, “In that situation I think maybe I must have been born to die.”

“That’s bullshit. That’s a shitty life. I don’t think you get what life is all about. Levi and I have been through it all and have gotten little. But you fight. Because who the fuck gives anyone the right to tell you you were born to die. If you die, you die fighting. So, if you send soldiers out to fight for your land do you believe they were born to die for that mission? Because that’s shit.” Jean growled, a fire being lit in his eyes, it seemed like perhaps he was quoting his father, "I always thought it would be great to live in here. I highly respected you. You had everything. But this isn’t a life. This is a horrible place to be. It’s like a hellish paradise and-” He stopped when he saw a little boy walk in with different medicines.

“I got the supplies you wanted, Hanji.” The freckled boy smiled big and put the tray on the shelf, "Anything else you need me to do?”

Jean’s blush covered his face as he stared at Marco. He was… really cute looking.

The boy jerked Hanji out of his observation of Jean’s speech and he looked down at the child, “Oh, er, no, Marco… that’s all I needed for now…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, this chapter is kind of the only one with ErwinxArmin stuff in it, blame Ereriworld, he put it in~ lol  
> Thank you as always for continuing to watch our story grow! -YL3

Armin took that opportunity to escape, glancing back at Jean and Levi, he didn’t understand them. They might know how to world outside works, but it was different in the palace. Everyone had a set purpose and then that was it. No ifs ands or buts about it. Just as Armin would die because of his lack of ability to survive in the slums, Armin would also die if it was required of him as Pharaoh. He didn’t have a fighting spirit like they did. He lacked passion.

Levi cursed as he ran after him, "Hey, Armin. Wait. Jean didn’t mean it.”

Armin glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, “Didn’t mean it? He sounded just like you.”

“What do you expect? He was raised by me. But Jean is different from me. Jean actually has always wanted to be here. He’s always wanted to serve the Pharaoh and have a safe and easy life here. That’s why he didn’t mean it. He was taking his frustrations out. Because he values all lives. I think he just really cares about you and seeing you not care if you died tomorrow really made him upset. He’s lost a lot… I don’t think he wants to lose you too.”

“How does he care about me? He’s been here… what, five days now? And I’ve hardly spoken to him. I didn’t interact with him at all while you were being punished.”

“He… uh… would sneak in here and would watch you. He had like this whole notebook on how to be a Pharaoh. I guess he thought if he studied hard enough he would one day be able to get in here and try to help you. So, he looks up to you. You’re like really cool to him.”

Armin paused, a small blush on his cheeks, “...He really looks up to me? ...But I do such a horrible job at being Pharaoh…” He frowned, “Someone like Erwin should be in charge… Not me.”

“Armin, you’re only what? Eighteen? No one is expecting you to do everything perfect. You just need to learn a little bit.”

“I’m supposed to be perfect though. I wasn’t just saying what I said to Jean for the fun of it. I’m only here because they needed someone to be Pharaoh once my grandfather died. I was trained my whole life for this, yet I can’t get it right.” He shook his head.

“Then maybe you were meant for something else. Why not just appoint someone else as Pharaoh? I mean, it wasn’t always your family that was the sons of Ra, right?” 

“I have no clue! I only know my own family history and it’s a straight shot down to me… I’m technically God or whatever so if I just appointed someone like Erwin who really should have the throne, he’d have no support. My council would probably just overthrow him since he’s seen as a normal human.”

“Then fuck the council. Fire them all and then appoint Erwin. You’re God. You can do whatever the fuck you want.”

“I can’t just do that. They run this country, they’re what makes things organized and consistent, they’re how the palace gets money to have things done,” Armin was slowly leading Levi to the royal courtyard, “I have a responsibility anyways. I can’t not be Pharaoh. It’s why I was born. I wasn’t meant for anything else. My parents didn’t even want a child…”

“Armin, you’re acting like you don’t have a choice in the matter. Just imagine for like a minute what they would do if you hadn’t existed. Your grandfather would have died and then what? That’s the end of your family. They would have just picked someone else to fill the place. Probably one of themselves. That’s how most things work. They probably wouldn’t have told the public anything. Honestly, the public didn’t even know when your grandfather died until you decided to make him a tomb. You can just run away. Or elect a new council. Either way you would be a lot happier. Hell, they can’t really stop you. And I’m sure if you made a good case they would just appoint Erwin as the Pharaoh and then just have you be the face of the whole organization. I don’t see how you can not get out of this situation.”

Armin stopped walking as they reached the entrance to the yard. Levi was making a lot of good points, running away was not an option though, "... So… If I put Erwin in charge, I’d be like… a puppet ruler… that feels…. cheap. Like I’m shoving all my responsibilities on one person and then taking the credit for myself…. Maybe I should talk to Erwin,” Armin mumbled. He was getting stressed out, gripping his robes softly in small fists.

Levi reached out and held his hands, "Hey, it’s not. If he wants to do it, then everyone wins. If not, I’m sure one of the council members will. Sounds like they make most of the decisions anyways.”

Armin looked down and nodded, “...Okay, l-let’s go find Erwin before I work myself up into crying,” he mumbled, knowing himself well enough to know he couldn’t relax until the problem was solved.

“Heh, alright. And you know, it doesn’t have to be permanent. Just until you feel ready.”

The blond sniffled and nodded, “Alright… thank you, Levi, you really helped me a lot,” he said and hugged the servant. 

Levi hugged him back and smiled, “No problem. It’s what I’m here for.”

After a moment, Armin pulled back, “Are you coming with me to talk to him, or do you have chores or something?”

“I can come with you if you want. I don’t really have anything to do.”

“Okay,” Armin took his hand and started walking again, bringing Levi with, if he had to guess, Erwin would hopefully be in his chambers right now.

xxx

Erwin looked up when they walked in, "Oh, do you need something?”

“E-Erwin, I don’t want to be Pharaoh anymore.” Armin got straight to it.

“I wish I could do something about that.” Erwin said not understanding where this was going.

“Um…” Armin lost a bit of his will, “W-would you be willing to be Pharaoh… not like, forever, but u-until I feel like I can do a good job…. properly.”

“Sure. That's a smart decision.” 

The blond brightened, “R-really? Thank you for doing this, Erwin,” Armin smiled, letting go of Levi’s hand to clasp his own together in front of his chest.

“Yeah. I mean… You're not exactly old enough or wise enough yet. And I've been the right hand man all my life. I'm sure I can handle this in the meantime.” Erwin explained, shrugging a little.

Armin let out a relieved sigh, “Thank goodness, thank you,” Armin hugged Erwin happily. While Hanji felt like a mom to him, Erwin felt kind of like a dad too and he was happy to see that the man was fine to go along with the plan.

Erwin hugged him back and chuckled, "You'll have to tell the council.” 

“I will…” Armin rested his head on Erwin’s chest, hugging him more, “You’re officially in charge, so don’t let them boss you around like they try to sometimes!”

“Heh, I never let them anyways.” Erwin chuckled and nuzzled him. 

Armin nuzzled him back and giggled, “That's true,” Armin looked up at him again, “I think you'll do a much better job than me as Pharaoh.”

“Heh, I'm honored.” Erwin leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

Armin smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek back.

Erwin glanced over at Levi and waved his hand for him to go.

Levi huffed and flipped him off before leaving.

Erwin turned back to Armin, “Hey, Armin… I really like you.” 

The blond looked up at the taller male, sensing the change in Erwin’s tone, and the priest almost never called him by his name, “...Like?”

“Like love.” Erwin said running his hands through Armin’s hair. 

Armin blushed a little, “O-oh… Okay…” he said somewhat shyly, not sure how to respond.

“Heh, this is where you either say the same or reject me.” 

Armin nodded and leaned closer to Erwin, “Um, w-while I do love you, I don’t think it could be in the same way you l-like me…” He said slowly. He did love Erwin, but more like as a father figure, though he could admit the man was very attractive, it might just be too weird for him to be with him that way.

Erwin nodded and rubbed Armin’s back, "You need to develop better social skills. But it's okay. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you for telling me, then,” Armin relaxed again.

“You're welcome.” Erwin smiled. 

Armin smiled as well and hugged him tightly one more time, “I’ll announce your promotion at the dinner meeting tonight,” he said.

“Alright.” Erwin nodded and smiled.

The teenager smiled too, “Alright…” he stepped back, “I’ll see you later Erwin, I have some things I’d like to do.”

“Need help with it?”

“I don’t think so…but maybe! I want to give Mikasa less work so I’m going to have Levi assigned as my personal guard so that she has one less responsibility, we’re going to do weapon training together at some point and I was going to write up a schedule today. If you have any ideas I’d be happy to hear them.”

“Hmm I think that's up to you really.”

“Alright, you’re welcome to join me in my chambers if you’re bored though,” the blond smiled.

“Will do.” 

“Okay, let’s go then,” he smiled and stepped towards the door.

Erwin got up and walked with him blushing when he realized Levi was just outside the door. 

Armin looked at him with surprise, thinking he would have gone back to Jean, he smiled anyways, “We’re going back to my room.”

“Alright.” Levi followed them, in all honesty he didn't know how to get back to the nurse's office so he figured he'd stay there until Armin was done with whatever happened inside.

Armin lead the way back to his chambers, “I'm going to write us up a training schedule, Levi. I'll have the palace smith and woodsman prepare you a scimitar and me a bow.”

“Okay.”

They got to his room and Armin went to his desk. Mikasa entered and looked at the three men curiously.

Levi sat down on Armin’s bed with Erwin. 

Armin started writing quietly, thinking about how much free time he would have now with Erwin working in his place.

Levi leaned against Erwin, getting dirt on him.

Armin took about 10 minutes to write it all out.

“Levi… Please can you not?”

“Not what?” Levi asked looking up at the male.

“Not lean against me when you are filthy.” Erwin rolled his eyes.

“Hmm… No.” Levi hummed and shuffled closer to him.

Armin looked up and stood, walking over with his papers.

Levi looked at them not really sure what any of it meant. 

“This is our training regime, I'll explain it to you later,” Armin said to him before looking at Mikasa, “Mikasa, Erwin is going to be in charge of everything for a while, so you don't have to worry about scheduling me every morning now.”

“What do you mean in charge?”

“He will be acting Pharaoh until further notice while I take more time to learn to be a better ruler.”

“We found that this was the best action to take.” Erwin explained to Mikasa.

Armin nodded and plopped down next to Erwin on the bed.

Mikasa contemplated the situation before nodding, “I'll help to teach you to use the bow.”

Levi looked at her, “No offense, but I can teach him combat and weaponry just fine on my own.” 

“Even if you teach him on your own I’ll supervise.”

“I don't need a babysitter.” Levi said finding Mikasa more annoying than anything else.

“But I’m not going to leave you alone with his highness and weapons.” The dark-haired woman retorted, disliking Levi’s attitude, “His majesty may have forgiven you for hurting him, but I haven’t.”

“Get the fuck over it. It's not like I scratched him or broke a bone. I pushed his lazy ass off the bed because he wouldn't wake up.” Levi rolled his eyes and then turned to Armin, "Come on, Armin, it will be a lot easier to train you without an audience.” Levi's teachings weren't normal and Mikasa would definitely not approve of them. 

“That actually did hurt a lot…” Armin complained, “I don’t mind if Mikasa watches us. She’s a skilled fighter too.”

“Tch. You'll never learn then with her sheltering you. Trust me, Armin, the minute I go to teach you she’ll interfere and it will all be over.” 

Armin hummed and looked at Mikasa, “Mikasa, I know you won’t back down, but would you promise not to interfere?”

“...I can promise that as long as he doesn’t hurt you or put you in danger.., " She muttered, annoyed that Levi kept calling Armin by his name. It was too personal. More personal that she was with Armin and she was the one that took care of the blond and shared his bed when he had night terrors. Sure, she bathed the Pharaoh and had his absolute trust, but… his name was special.

Levi nodded, “I can handle those terms.” He turned to Armin, “of course you won't be dealing with combat or weaponry for awhile.”

“What do you mean?” Armin asked. He’d been expecting to be working with weapons on day one.

“We need to train your body first for combat. So expect running, weights, and a full work out.” 

“Eh…” Armin nodded, “...Okay…” that sounded like a lot of work…

“Don’t be nervous. I’ll start you off easy.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word on that,” Armin got off the bed again and put his papers back on his desk. Maybe it would be best for Levi to just teach him naturally without plan.

Mikasa sighed and glanced at Erwin.

Erwin smiled and ruffled Levi’s hair, "Don’t work him to hard.” 

“I won’t.” Levi smiled at him.

Mikasa looked at Armin and walked over to him, “Come on, it’s lunch time.”

Levi got up, deciding he would just follow Armin around all day.

“Would you like to join me for luncheon, Erwin?” Armin asked, smiling as Mikasa got a different shade of wrap out of his closet. Much like victorian girls, the Pharaoh was expected to change his outfit for every part of the day, even lunch.

“Of course.” Erwin nodded smiling at him.

Mikasa switched out the top half of his wrap, which was white, for a sheer blue silky material that went over both shoulders instead of just one like his morning top had. He changed some of his necklaces as well while Mikasa placed a golden circlet with blue topaz in the center on his head.

“Changing so much is so annoying,” he commented as Mikasa looked him over.

“You’re good.”

“Okay… Alright, let’s go.”

Erwin stood and went with him, "Once we finalize this you won’t have to.”

“...You’re right! That’ll be so much easier since I won’t be making public appearances,” He smiled and walked next to Erwin as they moved towards the dining hall. Mikasa and Levi walking behind them.

Levi reached out and fixed one of the straps that was twisted on Armin’s shoulder, "You’ll also have more time to do whatever.”

Armin looked back at him and smiled, “You’re right! I’m actually very excited.”

“As you should be. You’re getting freedom.” Levi smiled and fixed some of his hair. His cheeks had a light tint under the ash. Armin was very beautiful. 

The blond nodded and they got to his eating room. Armin sat down at the head of the table and held out his hand, offering his right-hand seat to Erwin. His bracelets knocked together, making a light sound.

Mikasa headed off to the kitchen as soon as he was seated.

Erwin sat down and smiled at him, "You seem happier already.”

Levi sat down on Armin’s left.

Armin giggled, “Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's YL3! The time has come, seriously: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make suggestions for a new title to this fic!! Thank you! :D

A few servant girls came in with platters of food and drink, followed by Mikasa. The woman waited for the girls to do their job then looked at Levi disapprovingly. 

“It’s not your place to sit beside him. We are to stand while his highness and other nobles eat.”

Levi ignored her and tapped his foot against Armin’s as he helped pass around the plates.

Armin looked at him then looked at his food. Lunch was lamb today as the main entree. The skull of the animal was set on display on the main platter in the center of the large table. Armin always thought it was weird, when they served him lamb or pork, they brought in the skulls. But with other meats they didn’t. He’d never seen any of the animals he ate though, so he didn’t know what they looked like before they were cooked anyways.

“Mikasa, why don’t you sit and eat too?”

The dark-haired servant frowned at him, “Your highness, that would be entirely disrespectful to you and your guest.”

“I don’t mind, and I’m sure Erwin doesn’t either,” he looked at Erwin.

“Not at all.”

“See?”

“...Your Majesty.., "

“Would it be more acceptable for you if I ordered you?”

“...No…” Mikasa quietly sat down, one seat to the side of Levi.

Levi handed her a plate, "He’s not even the Pharaoh. You don’t have to do all this unnecessary bullshit.”

“He is the Pharaoh, even if he’s handing his power over for the time being,” she retorted, taking the plate.

“Mikasa, you can just think of me as a friend, that’s how I think of you,” Armin smiled.

Mikasa looked down at her plate, a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

Erwin smiled at their chatter and began eating.

Levi picked up a fork and knife and began eating his own meal, "This is really good.” He said with his mouthful.

Jean walked in with Marco and they got their own plates, chatting about different things.

Levi looked at him and relaxed a little bit to see that he seemed to be doing better. Or the person he was with was just making him feel better.

Armin glanced at Jean as well, he was still a little worried about whether or not Jean was still upset with him. He ate calmly and listened to the children talk.

Jean walked over and bowed his head a little, shuffling his feet, "I’m sorry, Armin… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that… I have a bad temper…”

Marco coughed in his hand and gave Jean a look.

“Oh! And… uh… I really do apologize. I hope you can forgive me for my outburst…” 

Armin smiled, “It's alright, Jean,” he patted his hair affectionately, “Have you made friends with Marco?”

“Yeah! He’s really cool!” Jean smiled big, "He like knows medicine and stuff!”

“Yep, he does,” Armin smiled at Marco, “Here, you two,” he picked up two strawberries, “Try these, they come all the way from Northern Europe.”

Jean took it and gave the other one to Marco and they bit into them, being giggling messes, "So good!” 

Armin giggled too and put another couple of handfuls into a bowl and handed it to Jean. He bit into one himself, loving how sweet and juicy it was.

Jean took it, "Thank you!” He turned to Marco and they both sat down at the table and ate their meals.

Armin continued with his own food and took small sips of his drink.

Levi smiled at the kids and kept eating.

The Pharaoh made small talk, mainly with Erwin, for the rest of the meal and once everyone was done Mikasa got up and brought back in the serving girls to clear away their plates.

Marco laughed and nodded, "Yeah they're totally gonna fall in love.” He whispered to Jean.

Armin looked up, “Who?”

Jean shook his head, "It’s a secret!”

The God grinned, “If you say so,” he said then stood up. Mikasa immediately stood as soon as he did.

Levi downed his water and then walked with him, Erwin doing the same.

Armin walked towards his throne room, he still had a few meetings with people today before dinner when he could announce Erwin’s new position. 

“You’re just a busy bee.” Levi said.

“Well, I’ve got meetings. Everyday is like this,” he replied. Armin led them into his throne room, the very room he’d first met Levi in, and took his seat, surrounded by decadence and wealth. Jahin was standing beside the throne as he usually did.

“Your highness,” he greeted, bowing his head and glancing at the small retinue following him, “Erwin,” he nodded again.

Erwin nodded to him and stood on the other side of Armin.

Levi quietly stood by Mikasa.

Armin waved his hand, adopting the uncaring and bored persona that he put on for the court. The guards let in his first visitor and the meetings began. Most of the time, they were nothing more than merchants trying to sell things or get permits, or nobles trying to get more money out of their monthly allowances. 

Levi leaned against the wall. This was taking way too damn long. Honestly, all these assholes could figure this shit out on their own.

They all pretty much sat or stood where they were for a straight four hours before Armin stopped allowing people in. He sighed and stood, rolling his shoulders before heading out silently. Everyone knew there was going to be a large dinner in the communal eating hall soon, so he didn’t feel the need to say anything to anyone. 

Mikasa followed him. He’d have to be changed into his formal attire and she would put on a slightly nicer dress.

Levi followed after, feet aching, "That… That was the most hellish shit I’ve ever been though. Like what the fuck? You are the Pharaoh you shouldn’t be putting up with shit like that.” The bottom of his feet were red from just standing on the hard floor that long.

“Tell me about it,” the blond huffed, “My bum is sore from sitting on solid marble for that long, even if there is fabric over it.”

Mikasa smiled, “You should be used to it by now, you do it nearly everyday, your highness,” she said and they reached his room.

“That doesn’t make it any less painful,” he said, taking off his clothes by himself roughly in annoyance as Mikasa got out his headdress and formal robe. He let his clothes fall to the floor and stood naked.

Levi sat on the bed and looked to the side, "You still shouldn't have to put up with that shit. That's so stupid.” 

“They want to see me, so I make them happy,” Armin said as Mikasa started dressing him.

“Hey, I'm just curious but can you dress yourself or do you not know how?” Levi asked, "Isn't that like awkward to show so many people your body?” Not that Levi had room to talk considering he was a concubine for the longest time.

Armin bristled, “O-of course I know how… I don't mind people seeing me, it's usually just Mikasa anyways, and people expect to see my body, why do you think I have such revealing clothes? I'm a symbol of power, wealth, and beauty…” he sounded a bit like he was rehearsing a line. And no, he really didn't know how to dress himself.

“Oh, well… You are beautiful.” Levi said looking to the side.

Armin looked over at him with a little blush, “Oh, thank you,” he said a little shyly only for Mikasa to face him forward again to put on his headdress. 

Levi stood and stretched a little. 

Armin walked ahead of the two servants to the eating hall. He took his seat while Mikasa led Levi to the wall they'd stand against.

The blond looked at his council and began the meal.

Levi leaned against the wall, foot on the wall. He shifted from foot to foot.

Mikasa, on the other hand, stood perfectly still.

Once dinner was half way through Armin broke through the murmur of the men, “I have an announcement to make,” he paused while people looked up, “Due to my age and inexperience, I've decided to appoint a substitute in my position while I take time to learn more. That person will be Erwin.”

People started whispering softly and Jahin spoke up, “Y-your highness, surely someone older and with more experience would be a better choice. No offense, Erwin, but you are very young yourself still. Xai-shi or myself would be better suited to make decisions for you.”

“I couldn't ask Xai-shi to come out of retirement, besides I trust Erwin fully with not only my position, but also with my kingdom and my life.”

Levi rolled his eyes. What a bunch of pigs. All after money and power, "Why are you questioning him? If you're so loyal to his highness why would you question him? That right there shows you are just out for yourself.” To him, it was stupid that this was even a discussion. 

Jahin looked at Levi with wide eyes, face turning red in anger, “How dare you question my loyalty to his highness! I'm simply suggesting he chose someone with more experience,” he looked to Armin again.

“My stance is firm. Erwin is in charge now. I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you show me.”

“...Yes, your majesty.”

“Then I believe when Pharaoh Reiner comes then we will treat him as our most treasured guests. Levi,”

“Yeah?” Levi asked looking at Erwin in curiousity.

“I want you to be Armin’s body guard and if you see anything suspicious with Pharaoh Reiner you report it to me. We won’t let this information out to the public yet that I am the temporary ruler.” 

Levi nodded. He could do that easy. 

Armin smiled at Levi while a few members of the council looked appalled, “I still plan to meet with Reiner myself,” the young ruler said.

“I agree. That's why I believe we shouldn't make this public yet. Try to figure out what he's trying to do, okay?” 

“Yes,” Armin nodded.

An African man with strong features raised his hand from the other end of the table and Armin motioned for him to speak, “Your highness, I’m in agreement with you taking more time to fully educate yourself. Please excuse me for saying so. You do tend to lean towards allowing us to make decisions for you, and for you to learn more and be able to take charge would surely benefit the kingdom in the future.”

“Thank you, Reebon, I was thinking the same thing,” the blond said, Reebon had always been one of his bigger supporters.

Levi slid down the wall and started to rub his feet. They had blisters on them. 

“Does anyone else have any more comments to make?” Armin asked.

One of the younger members raised his hand, "Yes, what are you gonna do with the prisoner? He has many bruises and is bloody. Are we killing him?” 

Armin stiffened a little, “...No… My preference is not to kill anyone… After the visit of Reiner is concluded he will be exiled…” Armin looked at Erwin, hoping the man agreed with his proposal. Sending the man out to the wilderness now might not be a good idea incase he got word back to Reiner that the poison attempt had been found out.

“Yes, I agree with that. Exile is best.”

Levi looked at them, “You all are just a bunch of babies. If you send him out to exile then he'll die of starvation or dehydration. You'll make him suffer.”

Armin mentally groaned, why did Levi have to say insults like that in the presence of his council? “Levi. Come.” He ordered, expression hard but his eyes seemed worried.

Mikasa looked down at him and nudged his shoulder. It was bad enough that Levi was sitting on the ground already, but to insult the Pharaoh and all the important people in the room would have consequences.

Levi rolled his eyes and stood, "Of course, your highness.” He said sarcastically.

When Levi got to the side of his chair he looked up at him, “Kneel,” he said and a few people sniggered in the background.

“Want me to suck your dick, sir, as punishment?” Levi asked as he kneeled looking up at him with a smirk and a wink.

“You’ve been getting away with far too much,” Armin deadpanned and slapped him before grabbing his hair to steady him. Everyone was looking, of course, so even though he felt uncomfortable hurting Levi it’s what he needed to do.

Levi didn’t even flinch. It didn’t hurt him at all. He continued to look up at Armin and blushed a little. Armin… really was beautiful.

Armin looked back at him, eyes widening in surprise a little. Why was Levi blushing? He was confused, “... Now stay, you’re to kneel here until the feast is over.”

Levi nodded, it was better than standing.

Satisfied, though a little upset, Armin gently let his fingers slip out of Levi’s hair and looked back to his table. He picked up his glass of water and took a sip as if nothing had happened and the meal continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! :D :D :D Don't forget to read the notes from Chapter 8 and suggest a title! <3 ~YL3

The feast was over about half an hour later, and of course, no one left until Armin did. He stood and every one else did. The blond grabbed the collar of Levi’s tunic and pulled him up, “Mikasa,” he said and started walking. The dark-haired woman followed and the council dissipated on their own time.

Levi followed, keeping up with him.

As soon as they were in the hall attached to Armin’s chambers, he let go of Levi and turned to him with a distressed expression, “I-I’m sorry, sorry… I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Please, it’s about time you punished him,” Mikasa scoffed.

“Armin…” Levi slid his shirt down to reveal the scars, "You can’t hurt me even if you tried. I’ve been through worse. Hell, I went through twenty slashes.”

Armin relaxed a little but he still looked worried, “Even someone who’s arm has been cut off by a sword can still be hurt by a scalpel.”

“Armin, you didn’t hurt me. I didn’t even really feel it. I was too busy…” Levi paused and shook his head, “Never mind.”

“... Okay…” He nodded slightly, “...Why don’t you find Jean and come to my bathing room, we can all clean up for the night… Mikasa, did you talk to my tailor about new clothes for them?”

“Yes, he said they’d be done in a week.”

“Alright.”

“Okay. I’m sure he’s faking a fever so he can you know be around Marco more.” Levi chuckled.

“Well, Marco is welcome to join us,” Armin smiled, “As long as he doesn’t mind seeing Mikasa naked.”

“Heh, I’ll go see.” Levi said and walked out to go find him.

Mikasa and Armin walked to his room and she carefully removed his expensive headdress and outfit. He held a soft towel around himself and waited for the others in the bathroom with his feet in the water. Mikasa joined him sitting down naked with no shame. Nudity wasn’t that big of an issue in ancient Egypt, considering the majority of women walked around topless anyways.

Levi walked in with Jean and he quickly took off his clothes and jumped in. Levi sighed and started to fold his clothes before undressing himself, putting their clothes safely to the side. He sat down next to Armin.

Armin smiled at him then stood and put his towel aside too before slipping down into the water by Levi’s leg, “So Marco didn’t come?”

“Marco was sorting through different medicine things.” Jean explained.

Levi looked down at him and blushed a little. He was getting very infatuated with him and he wanted it to stop.

“That’s a shame,” Armin smiled at Jean, “Maybe he can join us next time,” he said and turned around to grab some soap and a cloth then started washing his arms and legs. He glanced over at Mikasa as she walked to the waterfall, shampoo in her hand.

Levi slid down into the water and went under it, humming as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He surfaced, cowlicks sticking to his forehead, "Fuck…” He ran his hand through his hair so that it was all swept back.

Armin watched him and it was his turn to blush this time, “You look like a proper noble- clean and with your hair like that,” he mused.

Mikasa washed her hair and watched them carefully. She was still nowhere near close to trusting Levi.

Levi looked at him, “heh, really? I don’t really like my hair swept back. I don’t know… I feel stiff when it’s like that.”

“Well, it’s very handsome, once I get you into formal clothes I’ll make you style your hair back,” the blond giggled.

“Formal clothes? Why would I need formal clothes?”

“Because, as my personal guard your rank will go up above that of a servant and you will attend events with me. And I won’t have to scold you any longer for talking out…. but you’re going to have to act a lot more devoted to me than you really are… are you familiar with European knights?”

“I am devoted to you. Unless you’re completely wrong.” Levi said leaning back, "But sure, okay, I’ll keep my mouth shut and be a yes man.”

“You’re devoted to me?” Armin asked, pausing in his washing to look up at the dark-haired man.

“Yeah… I mean… You’re the person I’m the closest to in here.”

“Oh... I really didn’t think you liked me all that much, or anyone else here. I’ve just been trying to balance out being as nice as I can be in private while also being firm in public.”

“I like you. I just… think you need to grow. You know? Like as a person.”

“Yeah…” Armin nodded in agreement, “You could be a bit more polite yourself. We’re going to have to work on your discourse with nobels.”

“I am polite. It’s not my fault people like that piss me off.” Levi grumbled.

“No, you’re not polite,” Armin said and smiled, “Want me to wash your hair?”

“How in the hell am I not polite?” Levi asked rolling his eyes, "Why? I have two hands…” He tilted his head confused on why Armin would even want to wash his hair. 

“Cursing, for one, and rolling your eyes, and your sarcasm, and the crass way you speak,” Armin mumbled, “And I mentioned washing hair because it feels nice, just like I told Jean the other day, it’s like someone playing with your hair and giving you a massage at the same time… and it’s warm and soapy… mmm…. now I want Mikasa to wash my hair,” he looked over at the woman, “I won’t bother her now though.”

“Armin, you can't change me.” Levi sighed, "I will resent you if you try to. It won’t end well.”

“I don't need you to change, just to pretend to be nice in noble company.”

“...This is why we’re so different. You're fake as fuck and I'm not.” Levi sighed. 

“Fake?” Armin looked hurt, “I'm just doing what I have to…”

“I don't see why you have to do anything. If you're fucking god you shouldn't have to do anything. You're God. Shouldn't you be able to do whatever the fuck you want?” 

“You don't understand,” Armin mumbled, “If I show any weakness they'll take advantage of me, and if I don't keep them happy, they'll eat me alive. Who do you think has better sway over the people. One ‘me’ or twenty of ‘them’ when they could spin any sort of tail to put me in bad light.”

“Armin, that's when you fire them and get supporters. You're the Pharaoh. Technically you are above them.” 

“There would be mutiny, a coup d'etat, if I fired them!” Armin’s expression turned a tad dark, “...I can just replace them all as they die…... Erwin is the only one under 50….”

“I don't see why it would be. You're more respected by the people than they are.”

“You said yourself that people didn't even know my grandpa had died. How can people who have never seen or known me respect me?”

“They respect your position. They may not know you but that can easily change if you get in contact with them. You've given them food and protection. They admire you. You could easily get rid of the assholes that make you do random shit.” 

“... How?”

“Well, to the people you're like the ruler right? Then naturally what you says goes in their eyes. And you've given the slums food so there's 60% of people that will support you. Then if you make public appearances and make yourself more likable you'll increase that loyalty and trust. It's really easy.”

“Yeah… I need to work on my social skills…” Erwin had said that, “While Erwin is doing my job I can make appearances… I want to hold a festival for the city!” He decided.

“That would be excellent.” Levi smiled and nodded. 

Armin smiled too and set his washing cloth to the side, “We’re definitely going to do that,” he smiled happily then stood up, “What should we celebrate with the festival?” Armin asked as he got his shampoo then walked back by Levi and sat down.

Levi leaned against him letting him wash his hair, "Hmm… Well… As you being the new Pharaoh… Or… we can just have a ball like thing.” 

Armin blushed a little at him leaning on him when they were naked but continued washing his hair gently, making lots of bubbles, “A ball? Like dancing and all that?”

Mikasa looked over at them with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Yeah with dancing and stuff. But we should put like a twist on it. We should like provide masks so no one knows who their dancing with and then at like a certain time you reveal yourself. I don't know, seems kinda cool.” 

Armin nodded, “How come you come up with all the best ideas? We’re definitely doing that.”

“Because I’m awesome like that.” Levi gloated a little.

Armin giggled and continued to run his fingers through the other man’s hair until he was satisfied, “Close your eyes,” he said softly while grabbing a pitcher.

Levi closed his eyes and hummed.

The blond scooped up some of the warm water in the pool and slowly poured it onto the top of Levi’s head while also gently running his free hand through it to help wash out the shampoo and get rid of any tangles.

Jean swam over and wrapped his arms around Armin, "You’re being so nice!”

Armin smiled down at him as he finished washing out Levi’s hair, “I just wanted to show him how good it feels.”

“Levi always did like being clean best.” Jean smiled.

Levi chuckled and turned to Armin and put shampoo in his hand, "Let me return the favor.”

Armin perked up with excitement, “Sure!”

Levi got closer to him and started to wash his hair, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Armin relaxed and rubbed some of the warm water over his shoulders as Levi washed his hair. Compared to Mikasa’s nimble and clinical fingers, Levi’s gentle touch was a lot softer. He let out a happy hum. Meanwhile Mikasa herself finished bathing and walked out of the pool, drying and dressing off to the side before brushing her long hair in front of her reflection on one of the five large gold panels on the walls of the room.

Levi scratched his scalp gently before looking down at Armin and smiling, "Close your eyes.”

Armin smiled back at him and then closed them.

Levi grabbed the pitcher and rinsed out his hair making sure to get all of it out.

The blond relaxed even more under the warm water and leaned on Levi.

Levi smiled and set the pitcher to the side, holding Armin.

Armin blushed again, while he was used to being touched while naked, it was nothing more than the fleeting touches of Mikasa or another servant while they dressed him. He shifted a little and looked at Levi.

Levi quickly let him go and backed away eyes widening a little. What the fuck was he doing? He was getting way too trusting and comfortable around Armin. He made his way out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his hips, a small blush on his face. He shouldn’t fucking be like this. Armin was everything he hated. Spoiled, bratty and destined for greatness. Levi took Jean out of the tub and began drying him off.

Armin looked to Mikasa in confusion, she’d been watching the whole exchange like a hawk, “...Come on your highness, you should get dried off now too.”

“Okay…” He nodded, still blushing. He stepped out of the water and Mikasa draped his towel over his shoulders.

“Levi… do you like Armin?” Jean asked with excitement.

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Don’t get your hopes up.” He slid on the clothes he had been wearing and then put on his own, "Come on, I’ll go tuck you in.”

“Are you going to have bad dreams again tonight?” Jean asked looking up at Levi in concern.

“Probably.”

“What do you dream about?”

Levi sighed and shook his head, kneeling down and taking his hands, "Things you won’t ever have to face, okay? We live here now. You’re safe and warm and have food in your belly. That’s all you need to worry about. What I dream about doesn’t matter, okay? Cause this is our home now.” It wasn’t an imprisonment anymore and Levi really hated the idea that he was giving in to this life just because it was a hell of alot easier.

Mikasa dried off the ruler and took him back to his room where she brushed his hair gently, “I didn’t like how cozy Levi was getting with you,” she mumbled.

Armin looked over his shoulder at the servant, “Cozy… I don’t know what that was really.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be touching you that much,” she said, causing Armin to smile.

“Don’t worry, Mikasa, I’m sure you won’t have to protect my virtue like that one time with Cendrid.”

“Cendrid deserved a lot more than the missing teeth I gave him.”

“I was fine, Mikasa,” Armin said softly, turning around and hugging her, “I think Levi is just getting used to the idea of being safe.”

Levi picked Jean up and went to Armin’s room, "How do we get to our room?” 

The two stepped back from their hug and Armin looked over at Levi, “Ah…”

“I’ll show you, you’ve got your own now, near mine since you’ll be closer to his majesty with your new job,” she said, “Let’s go, and you,” she looked back to Armin, “Should probably be dressed by now.”

Armin stuck out his tongue at her playfully then went to his closet.

“Okay.” Levi nodded and walked with her to their room.

Mikasa opened the door. It was obvious the room was new, the walls were still roughly cut and bare, and the only furniture consisted of an adult sized cot and a child sized cot along with one dresser for clothing.

Armin put on his nightshirt and waited for Mikasa to come back, hoping he wouldn’t have bad dreams of his own that night.

Levi walked in and went over to the bed, "Thanks, Mikasa.” He said as he laid Jean down on his little cot and covered him, kissing his head. He was glad that Jean could be a normal kid. He laid down in his own bed.

“Yeah. I know you said you have night terrors, so Armin will understand if it wakes him since he has them too, your back wall is the same wall next to the head of his bed…” She said, “But besides that, in the morning and late at night try to keep it down so you don’t disturb him.”

“We are quiet campers besides that little issue.” Levi said looking over at Jean, "Right?”

“Right!” He paused and giggled, whispering, “I mean right.”

That was just cute enough for Mikasa to crack a small smile, she turned to hide it, “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Levi. Just wait for me to come wake you.”

“Alright.” Levi said and watched her go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* hi... sorry it's been so long... I still love you all though

It was in the middle of the night, Levi woke up jumping up in a pool of sweat and tears. He bit his lip and broke down in his arms. He hated how Jean was looking at him. It wasn’t fair that Jean had to see him like that. He got up and stumbled away. He had to find a safe place. He wound up at Armin’s room.

Armin was in his own nightmare, his jaw clenched as he shivered under his covers, gripping the sheets in his hands, letting out small whimpers and cries, not quite loud enough to reach Mikasa yet.

Levi walked over, throat closing up. He laid down next to him and stroked Armin’s hair before holding him close and burying his face in Armin’s shoulder.

Armin jerked awake, trying to see in the dark as he instantly hugged Levi back, “Mikasa?” He asked, voice watery with tears, “Or… Levi?” he whispered, the person with his wasn’t soft enough to be a woman.

“Levi… I heard you so… I came to check on you…” Levi laid his own tears going on Armin’s shoulder. 

Armin felt them and sniffled, nuzzling Levi gently, “Did you have a b-bad dream too?”

“...Yeah.” Levi whispered and clung to Armin, "I woke Jean up… and… after my dreams and can’t look at him and I don’t want him to look at me and… I’m sorry… I didn’t know where else to go.”

“I-it’s okay… you’re allowed to come here if you need to,” Armin clung to him too, resting his head on top of Levi’s.

Levi leaned away and nodded and rolled onto his back and pulled Armin so that his head was on his chest, "Wanna be sleeping buddies for the night?”

“S-sure…” Armin settled down against him, not used to being manhandled.

Levi held him and sighed, trying to get the last bit of night time to be peaceful sleep. Armin was warm and comforting and despite them both being gross from tears and sweat, he didn’t mind. He just fell asleep and actually dreamt a nice dream about before it all started.

Armin slowly fell asleep again, because of his conversation earlier with Mikasa about Cendrid, a man that had proposed a relationship in the past, that was what his dream had been about, it was a break from the gore of seeing his parents’ ends, but it still wasn’t pleasant. It was comforting to be pressed against Levi. When Mikasa slept with him it was never like this, she just laid beside him and rubbed his back while he curled up into her side. He’d never been intertwined with another person like this.

The next morning around 5am Mikasa walked to Levi and Jean’s new room to wake the father. She opened the door and looked around, “...” she crouched down next to Jean and rubbed his arm gently, “Jean?”

Jean whined and rubbed at his eyes, "Noooo… I don’t wanna… five more hours…”

“You can keep sleeping, just, do you know where your father is?”

“He ran out when he had a bad dream…” Jean whined and rolled onto his stomach.

“Alright,” Mikasa pet his hair gently, “Go back to sleep,” she stood and walked out quietly, going through to Armin’s room and freezing when she saw the other figure in the Pharaoh’s bed. Her eyes widened with rage. The dark-haired woman walked over as calmly as she could, trying not to wake Armin, but then she decided it didn’t really matter. She didn’t know what had happened so her mind jumped to the worst scenario, especially after what had happened the night before.

The woman growled and grabbed Levi’s arm, yanking him away from Armin and smacking his cheek before he could know what was happening. Armin woke up from the movement, startled.

Levi woke up and yanked his arm away before looking up at her, "What the fuck was that for?” Levi rubbed his shoulder and turned to Armin, "You okay?” Getting someone yanked from under you could hurt the person on top.

“Shut up. What the fuck are you doing in here?”

“M-Mikasa, he-”

“Armin,” she said his name, looking at him with a look that said ‘be quiet and let me handle this’ before glaring at Levi again, “Did you touch him? If you did I’ll kill you.”

“Okay, one, no I didn’t. Two, even if I did it’s none of your goddamn business if it was consensual. Three, Pharaohs typically have concubines so it’s not like it’s abnormal. So, please, next time don’t fucking wake me up by yanking on me because that shit seriously pissed me off.” Levi growled glaring back at her.

“It is my business, even if you think it’s consensual. Armin’s not capable of those sort of judgements on his own yet-” She said.

 

“The fuck he’s not! He’s fucking eighteen years old! Stop treating him like a goddamn child and get over yourself! How the fuck is he ever going to know if he can make those judgements or not if you shitheads don’t give him a fucking chance?! Damn! This is the dumbest shit I have ever experienced! If he wants to go have sex he can because you know what?! He’s the fucking Pharaoh of Egypt! And I’m the only one who seems to fucking get that! I have more fucking respect for him than any of you assholes because at least I fucking give him a damn chance to prove himself! But whatever! No, nothing happened! God forbid something happens that a fucking peasant like you doesn’t approve of!” Levi hissed throwing back the blankets and walking off, slamming the door behind him.

Armin was crying at that point and Mikasa was still seething, she had half a mind to go follow that ass and beat the shit out of him, but she couldn’t leave Armin sobbing like this, “Y-your hi- Armin… you understood why I did that, right?”

“I-I’m capable of making my o-own choices now… I’m an adult, M-mikasa…”

“You proved you weren’t with Cendrid,” she said dully. Armin’s eyes widened in shock and betrayal. 

“I-” 

“You were going to let him take your virginity, you were 14 and he was nearly 40!”

“H-he got me drunk and y-you know that Mikasa,” Armin hissed through his tears, “I-I couldn’t even SPEAK let alone push him off of me!!” Armin yelled at her.

Levi waited outside the door wanting to make sure Armin was okay. He knew he left him but he was damned if he was going back in there to get him. He didn’t know why he cared, but he did, so he stayed outside the door for him.

“You still let him get that far, you knew what kind of person he was,” Mikasa said, a little shocked, Armin had never yelled at her before.

Armin shook his head and cried into his hands, “G-get out, I don’t want to speak t-to you right now…”

“Your highness...:”

“N-no!”

The woman nodded. She’d crossed a line, she knew that, “...Alright…” she walked out to the main hall, for now it would be best to just go about her duties until she could apologize to Armin once he was calmed down.

Levi walked back in the minute she walked out. He closed the door and sat down next him, "I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have caused that… I let my temper get the better of me.” He held him close.

Armin sobbed and pressed close to Levi, shaking a little.

Levi held him firmly and rubbed his back, "Hush… Hush… it’s okay… it’s okay.” 

Armin clutched Levi and shook his head, “Y-you… you d-didn’t hear all of that d-did you? I-I don’t want you to think b-bad of me,” he got out through his tears.

“Bad thoughts about you? Fuck that. Look, I don’t know the whole story or anything, but from the sounds of that you were a victim of a manipulative creepy old dude. Take it from someone who sold their body, you are not a bad person. You are the victim. That guy was the bastard for getting you drunk and trying to fuck you. And Mikasa was a bitch to say otherwise.” Levi said and hugged him tighter. 

“I-it was my fault though… I-I thought it was fun… I led him on before everything happened, I-I-I messed with him on purpose to see what he’d do,” Armin shook his head hiding his face in Levi’s shoulder.

“Armin, the minute you said ‘no’ or you didn’t want that or you were so intoxicated you couldn’t think straight that guy should have fucking backed up and put you to bed. No matter if you were willing before or not. That just shows people are sick rapists.”

Armin pressed closer to him and cried more. It had been a joke, he and the other kids around at that time in the palace knew Cendrid was a creep. It was funny, to mess with him, to say innocently suggestive things or let their shirts slip off their shoulders in front of him. It was like a game to see who could make the pervert squirm the most. Armin regretted having ever taken part in it.

“Hey, don’t think about it. You wanna know my first time? So, I wore this white scratchy fabric and was standing out in the market and this girl comes up to me and hands me these two gold earrings and was like: ‘You can’t do this’. And not even two minutes later I was with Jean’s mom. She was fucking crazy. I don’t know if I wanted it, it freaked me out. I don’t know. I just couldn’t get over the fact that there was like these balls of fat on her chest and I kept staring at her completely freaked out. Like I knew women had those parts but I’ve never seen them and it was just all over the place. It was so gross. I think right after I threw up and I never wanted to do that again. But then this kid was running by and he looked like he was in deep shit or something cause he fell over me and when he looked back he saw me and helped me up and damn was he hot. Like damn. He helped clean me up and stuff and, honestly, I felt a lot more comfortable and happy with him in that short time. So, don’t feel so bad. I mean, I’ve done a bunch of crazy shit. Whenever you feel bad and think you’re the scum of the planet just look at me and know that I completely failed at having sex with a woman and got a child out of it.”

The blond had calmed down during his story and sat against him, sniffling quietly, “...I-I don’t really know what to say… I just… can we go back t-to sleep…?” He asked, looking up at Levi with his tear-reddened eyes.

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and tucked him in and got up, grabbing a towel and wetting it before washing Armin’s face, "Now, come on, you are the great Pharaoh of Egypt, you are God and you should be your beautiful self.” Levi laughed before putting the towel away and laid down next to him.

That got a weak giggle out of Armin before he curled up next to the dark-haired man, “B-beautiful, huh? I don’t think s-so.”

Levi looked at him and shook his head, "I mean… not when you’re a crying snotty mess, no.” He laughed and held Armin close, intertwining their legs.

Armin really giggled then and hid his face in Levi’s chest.

Levi grimaced a little feeling like Armin’s face was still a mess but he didn't complain and just rested his head on top of his, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Armin fell back asleep easily, the whole fiasco had exhausted him along with the fact that it was nearly 5 hours earlier than he usually awoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi woke up awhile later to a growling stomach. He held it and then looked at Armin. He slept beautifully. 

Armin was peaceful now, curled up to Levi. He breathed softly and hugged Levi's arm to his chest.

Levi rubbed his side before just relaxing again and watch him sleep. It was peaceful, a much better wake up than the last one. 

Armin nuzzled him a little and snuggled closer. Since he'd put on his own nightshirt before bed it was loosely tied and the first couple of bows had come undone and gotten tangled.

Levi started to fix them and sighed. Armin had a lot to learn.

Armin stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. He looked at Levi and hummed, “...Gu’morning..”

“Morning.” Levi said and sat up, "Wanna go for a walk after we get ready?”

“Mmm… I have a m- oh, no, Erwin has a meeting… nevermind…” this was already weird. Armin didn't sit up quite yet, letting out a yawn and resting his head against Levi’s hip, “But… a walk sounds nice…” He mumbled into the man’s thigh.

“Yeah.” Levi smiled and nodded chuckling a little, "Wanna get off my leg so I can get you ready?” 

Armin nodded and sat up slowly, yawning one last time before getting out of bed and standing. The warm air coming from the hall where the entrance to his courtyard was made him smile.

Levi went to his drawers and pulled out something light before turning to Armin, "This okay?”

“Yeah,” Armin smiled and tugged out the bows on his nightshirt and let the sheer fabric fall off his shoulders, he grabbed it though because he had a feeling Levi wouldn't pick up after him like Mikasa.

Levi put it down on his bed and stretched a little, apparently ready since he had no other clothes. 

Armin watched him, still standing there.

Levi looked at him, “Well? Get dressed.” 

“....I can't…” Armin mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. The different layers of draped cotton for his skirt looked daunting and he wasn't sure how Mikasa attached the bit that went over his shoulder.

Levi sat down, “never say you can't Armin or I won't be able to train you. You can. Figure it out.” 

Armin let out a breath and picked up the cotton wrap that he knew would go around his waist in different twists until it would rest, looking like three different clothes on his hips.

He wrapped it around his waist once and hummed, thinking before twisting both sides as pulling them under and then over the first part, “...” it looked okay… a little sloppy compared to when Mikasa did it though, the blond hummed again and messed with it, redoing it two more times until each layer laid evenly and at the same length. He grinned proudly, “I did it! Now.., " he looked at the part for his chest. He had no clue so he just left it for now and put on his jewelry.

Levi clapped in semi fake encouragement, "Told you you could.” 

“I'm not even going to attempt my makeup though… I'll make a mess of myself…. And I'll go topless today.”

“Heh you made progress. Good job.” Levi got up and headed for the garden.

Armin walked next to him, smiling. They got outside and Armin instantly felt the warmth of the sun.

Levi put a hand over his eyes as he looked out at the garden, "...I'm kinda glad I didn't run away.”

“Me too,” Armin smiled, “I like having you around.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because you came up with so many good ideas and you’re nice now that you feel safe here!”

“...I'm not nice you're just used to it now.” 

“You are too. You stayed with me and talked to me when I was upset and you encouraged me.”

Levi looked to the side, “shut up…” 

“Why?” Armin looked at him and paused, stopping Levi too, “You did all those things.”

“...Because I don't know why I did them. I shouldn't care. Why should I? But… I did. And I do. And I don't know what's wrong with me.” 

“You care because we are friends now,” Armin decided, playing with one of his necklaces.

“...I don't need friends.” Levi whispered looking down and kicking at the sand a little bit.

“Everybody needs friends!” Armin exclaimed, “I’d be nowhere without Mikasa!”

“Yeah, well, I don't.” 

“You do, you just haven’t realized it yet,” Armin said and began walking again.

“Why? They'll just die. We’ll all just die.” Levi said looking down. 

“Yeah, you'll die, I'll die, but why not be friends while we’re alive?”

“Because what if you died before me? Or I died before you? Then everything we've went through will just hurt remembering.” 

“But the experience would have been worth it.”

“I've been through it twice… I don't want to go through it again…” 

“Unfortunately, that is part of life,” Armin said softly, looking at Levi, “You don’t have to think of me as a friend, but I’d like to think of you that way.”

“Tch, you'll get hurt then.” Levi muttered as he sat down by the water’s edge.

“I don’t care,” Armin smiled and sat next to him.

Levi looked at him confused, “why do you feel like I'm worth it?” 

Armin looked back, “It’s not really like that, I just like you, so I want to have fun together without thinking about the consequences in the future.”

Levi looked at him and shook his head, "I really don't get you. Like how can you not think of the future?” He laid back and looked up at the sky, "I'm used to always being like five steps ahead of everything. Like here, I knew you. I knew how you worked. So I knew I could run away if I wanted to. And I tried. But then you threw me off when you caught me and didn't hang me right there. And then I thought of Jean so I manipulated you into going into the city so you would meet him and allow him in the castle. I knew if I could do that then he'd have an easier life. After that I was going to hang out here until I feel I can't take it anymore and leave.” 

“Well, you can't leave now. You're not allowed.” Armin said, only half joking, “You can stay and be my guard and maybe Jean can be tutored and be a noble when he grows up. How's that for thinking about the future?”

“Too stiff. I want him to have the freedom to do whatever he wants when he gets older.” 

“Well, I'm still planning on getting him a tutor. He can choose to do whatever he wants with the knowledge.”

Levi nodded and smiled, "Thanks.” 

Armin smiled back, “You're welcome,” he chirped and then laid down too to look at the sky.

“What was it like growing up here?” 

“Hmm… strict, until I was with other kids, that was when I got chances to play.”

“Heh, sounds relaxing.” Levi said running his hands through the grass, his tunic getting dirt and mud on it from laying down. 

Armin hummed, “I had a tight schedule everyday. Learning politics and geography, many other languages, deportment and manners, stuff like that. And everyday after luncheon I had 1 hour to myself.”

“Still seems relaxing. My mom was a concubine, so for the longest time we were on the streets stealing and selling. She died when I was like ten. And then I was by myself. I found these two friends of mine and we were like the most powerful gang in the city. Everyone wanted to either own me or kill me. When they died I quit the organization and went on to be a concubine and worked for whatever to keep Jean and me alive. Talk about a lot of stress.” He laughed and shook his head, "Stealing shit from you was the hardest jobs that paid the most.”

“To be honest, I never knew you stole anything,” Armin said, “Well, you shouldn't steal anymore. And you don't have to be stressed either.”

“Heh, I won't, I won't.” 

Armin smiled and nodded, “Just do what I tell you and even Mikasa shouldn't give you any problems.”

“I don't think we’re ever going to get along.” Levi groaned. 

“It'll be fine,” the Pharaoh smiled. 

“I doubt it. I feel like she wants to kill me.” 

“Well, right now she does, you just have to be good and eventually she’ll just be suspicious of you, and that’s the best you can get for now. But eventually, she’ll start liking you. Did Mikasa ever tell you the story of how she started liking me?”

“No. We don't talk.” 

“Well, Mikasa was sent here when I was 13 and she was 15, and she came from an Asian kingdom,” Armin began, “She just snuck into the palace and pretended to be a servant and no one questioned it. Mikasa eventually became my main servant and at first she was just cold towards me.”

“So you know bitchy like normal.”

“Shh, she was cold and she seemed like she was always suspicious of me and watched me. It was kind of creepy but I just kept acting normal. And then I found out she was an assassin who was sent here to kill me!” Armin thought that was amazing.

“Why didn't you kill her there?”

“Because she confronted me and told me herself! She told me she was sent to kill me because of rumors in the east about me. She said I was nothing like that and she didn't want to kill me, so I kept her secret from my grandpa and we became friends.”

“She's never going to like me because I'm not going to be fake as hell to get her to like me.”

“You don't have to be fake, just, more polite and stuff. The more you act one way the more you actually become that way. I have my own jerk-ish side from the way I act in court all the time. I can be downright cruel and not even realize.”

“Armin, that's being fucking fake. You can't just act a certain way and then morph into that. Once you are the way you are that's how you are. If not you're just pretending.”

“Haven’t you ever heard ‘fake it till you make it’ though?” Armin asked, “It’s easy to change your personality if you’re consistent.”

“I can't live that way. That's like being a prisoner in your own body.” 

The blond shook his head and picked some grass, pulling it out and letting it fall back to the ground, “It’s not like that.”

“I would feel like that.” Levi said and ran his hands through the grass.

“Then I guess you can never change from what you are now.”

“That's what I've been saying.” 

“No, you're just not willing to change.”

“Because this is who I am. I'm not going to change just so a couple of people like me.”

“Are you content with who you are? Do you love yourself?”

“Armin, I was a prostitute for the longest time, loving myself doesn't come from that. I'm disgusted with what has happened to me. That has nothing to do with my personality. You wouldn't understand though. You don't know what it's like to have horrible people slam you down and slide in you like they fucking own you and then leave you with whatever money they left you.” 

The blond flinched a little and looked to the side, “You can still learn to love yourself for who you are, regardless of what has happened in your past.”

Levi sat up and pressed his legs against himself and shook his head. “I am highly uncomfortable with my body. I can't love myself. Before… Shit hit the fan I did I guess. I mean, I didn't hate myself so I guess I liked myself. But now…” Levi shook his head. “I've been through way too much.” 

Armin sat up too, resting back on his arms with his legs out in front of himself, “You can work on that. You can get passed that stuff. I’ll encourage you.”

“It’s not that easy. I still feel every one of their hands on me.” Levi said and sighed. “That’s why I don’t like it when people touch me.”

“Everyone? Or just strangers?” Armin asked since Levi didn't seem to have a problem with touching him and Jean.

“Jean is like the only one I’m okay with just because he is my son.”

“Okay… I'll try to avoid touching you then. I'm sorry if I've ever made you uncomfortable.”

“For whatever reason you don’t make me feel gross so I guess you’re okay too…” Levi admitted through mumbling. 

“I'll still be careful.”

Levi nodded, “Thanks. I normally just don't like being restrained.”

“Alright, I'll keep that in mind.”

Levi nodded, “but if I have to be then I can pretend like it doesn't bother me.” 

The blond shrugged, “Don't get arrested and we won't have to worry.”

“But say I had to go undercover in a different kingdom I might have to be.” Levi explained.

“I don't plan on anything like that,” Armin said, “Your only job is to protect me.”

“And if that’s the only way to protect you? I mean… it’s a possibility.”

“Uh, well, if that happens we’ll figure it out,” Armin said, he didn’t really see much possibility of Levi doing any real protecting, as in fighting, the only thing he could think of at the moment that might be a threat would be Reiner’s visit (excluding the random assassination attempts via snakes and poisoning, etc. every so often).

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll be okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

The Pharaoh nodded and smiled at Levi, “Let’s go find breakfast.”

Levi got up and huffed at the mud clinging to him. “I’m gonna change first okay?”

“Okay,” Armin had sat in the grass rather than on the edge of the pond so he was fine.

Levi nodded and went back into his room he slipped out of his tunic and slipped on a cloth that went around his waist and had a fancy trim around the bottom. He slipped on rings that went around his upper arms. He liked them. He emerged and went over to Armin.

Armin glanced at him, “...You really don’t like lots of clothes, huh?” He asked, looking at the short skirt.

“I only have my street clothes with me. The bastard that owned me didn’t really let me own much. So, yeah, I don’t exactly have more clothes to cover up with.”

“It’s good then that my tailor is preparing a few more outfits for you and Jean.”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded. “Jean didn’t really have much.”

Armin nodded too, “Yeah, now, ready to go eat?”

“Yeah.” Levi followed him. 

Armin walked to his dining room and didn’t see anyone around, “Hmm, where is the kitchen?”

“How should I know?” Levi asked crossing his arms over his chest to try to warm up.

“Because you used to be the fire starter.”

Levi hummed and looked around. He only knew how to get there from his room. "I think it's this way. Better question is, how do you not know where it is?"

“I’m not allowed in the kitchen,” Armin said simply, “Or the dungeon, or the servants quarters, really anywhere that isn’t fit for royalty. But now I want to go to the kitchen, so lead the way, whichever way you think that is.”

Levi nodded and started walking there. They may have taken the long way around, but he got Armin there. 

Armin looked in the room curiously and the chef looked up and his eyes widened, “Y-your highness, what are you doing in here?”

The ruler smiled at him, “We came to get breakfast.”

“Please, why don’t you wait in your dining room, I’ll have someone bring you out food shortly.”

“We can do it. It's fine.” Levi spoke up and gestured to the plates, “this breakfast?” 

“Yes…”

Armin looked at it and smiled.

Levi put the plates on a tray and handed it to Armin before picking up a different one with different food on it. 

Armin took it, holding it with both hands, it was heavier than he was expecting.

“Wanna switch? I thought I had given you the lighter one.”

“I’m fine,” Armin smiled and held it more securely.

Levi nodded and walked to the dining room.

Armin followed him and they set their things down on the table when they got there.

Levi sat down and got out plates before giving Armin his and started to fill his own plate.

Armin happily put food on his plate and began eating. They were having duck, figs, bread with honey, and sugarcane for dessert.

Levi got small portions. Now that he wasn't on the verge of starving to death the need to eat wasn't constant and he kind of liked the idea of knowing exactly when his next meal was going to be. Though, he felt guilty. What if the people weren't being fed the way they should? He knew Armin tried his best but Levi didn't trust the higher ups or the guards.

Armin didn't save his dessert for last, he carefully cut the bark off a section of sugarcane, revealing it's off-white, juicy flesh. He cut off strips and nibbled on them, loving their sweetness.

Levi looked at him in confusion. He was raised on bread and small pieces of meat his whole life. What the fuck was Armin eating and why?

The blond was letting out a satisfied hum, his eyes closed as he finished that piece of sugary flesh. He opened his eyes to cut the next slice and paused when he saw Levi’s confusion, “Here,” he cut off another chunk and handed it to the dark-haired man.

Levi took it and looked at it then bit into it, grimacing at how sweet it was. “Fuck, that's gross. Why did you eat that?” 

“It’s delicious,” Armin said, not seeing how Levi would think it was gross, “It’s even sweeter than honey.”

“The hell is honey?” Levi asked in more confusion. 

Armin looked at him with wide eyes then picked up a piece of bread, he tore a bit off and dipped it in the clay jar full of honey in front of them, he held it up by Levi’s mouth, “Here. Try it.”

Levi reached forward and bit it. He grimaced at the sweetness and shook his head. “Gross…”

“I guess you’re just not used to sweet things… maybe you’d like tea with a little honey in it, it’s a lot subtler of a sweetness,” Armin said, thinking.

“I like tea. My mom gave me a tea set when I was little… But then it broke when I picked it up so I don't have it anymore.” 

“That's impressive, considering the only way to get tea is to import it from China.”

“My mom whored herself out for it to this one merchant. We didn't get it often, but when we did we made it a point to savor it.” 

Armin nodded and looked down at his duck breast, “Well, it's good to appreciate the things you do get.”

“Yeah.” Levi said nibbling on his food. He missed his mom.

Armin nodded and finished eating, taking a sip of wine.

Levi took a sip of his water and finished eating. 

Armin watched him for a moment, “What should we do next?” He asked, “I'd kinda like to see the city again under daylight, but we are not getting out the same way as before.”

“Baby.” Levi grumbled and smiled at him. “You'll need to cover yourself up so no one recognizes you.”

“Okay… would it really be so bad if people saw me though?”

“It's just not a good idea. You have enemies. Hell, anyone could be working for Reiner.” 

“Alright. I guess we don’t want to risk it,” Armin nodded.

“Besides, people would rob you if they saw you in your normal clothes. Just, you know, play it cool? I mean, you are meeting people like me. So, you can cut the polite crap.” 

“Right…” Armin nodded, he would put on his court persona then.

“Yeah. You know just be street smart.” 

“I will, I'll just act how I act in court, only less commanding.”

“Or you can just be yourself.” 

“People would take advantage of me then.”

“Not with me there.”

“You'd look out for me then?”

“I am your guard. It's my job.” 

“Alright,” Armin said nonchalantly. He stood and looked towards the hall, Mikasa was standing in the doorway but she looked to the side when they made eye contact. The blond looked back at Levi, “I guess we should put on some different clothes and figure out where the front gate is,” the furthest Armin had ever gotten to his own front gate was his throne room, and even then the entrance to his palace’s grounds wasn’t visible from there. He honestly had no idea how to get out of the wall besides climbing over it.

Levi nodded and stood. “I don't have any clean clothes. I'm fine going out like this.” 

Armin hummed, “It’s not my fault if you get sunburned on your shoulders then,” he commented and began walking. Mikasa followed them quietly.

“I'm used to it. I'll just smear mud on them when I get out there.”

“Mud, huh, you'll have to take another bath.”

“I like baths.” Levi said shrugging. 

“Alright,” Armin laughed and they got back to his room, he looked in his closet and hummed.

“Let me, your highness…” Mikasa said gently, Armin paused then nodded and took a step back.

The woman took out the least expensive fabric in Armin’s collection and he let her redress him in it. Next she wrapped a scarf over his head like a sun coverage but it was just to hide his hair.

Levi rolled his eyes at the sight and leaned against the wall.

The cloth he wore was white and clean and the scarf was light blue that matched his eyes. He'd still stand out a little, looking like a young nobleman.

“Armin, you're gonna get the shit beaten out of you and stolen from like that. What the hell? Do you have any not royal clothes? Like down time clothes?”

“These are the cheapest clothes I own,” Armin said, looking at Levi, he still hadn’t spoken to Mikasa yet or even acknowledged her besides letting her dress him.

“No one will get near his highness as long as I’m there. And I’m coming with,” Mikasa said. Even if Armin was mad at her, she wasn’t going to let him off into the city with just Levi as protection.

“Have you even asked? I thought this place was about politeness. If Armin wants you to come you can ask him and he can tell you yes or no.” Levi said glaring at her. A group would draw attention they didn't really need. 

Mikasa glared back at him before looking at Armin with a softer expression, “Your majesty?”

Armin crossed his arms, “If you’re really worried, you can follow us at a distance.”

“Thank you,” the woman bowed her head, it was better than nothing.

Levi took some dirt from a plant nearby and brushed it on Armin’s clothes and face. “There you look slightly normal. Remove your shoes. People don't wear them. And if you do you don't exactly become friends with anyone.” 

Armin took off his shoes and pushed them to the side, “Alright. Are we ready then?”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and started walking towards where he thought the exit was. 

Armin smiled and walked next to him, Mikasa followed them a few paces behind.

“What would you like to see out in the city?” 

“As much as possible before dinner! I want to find the perfect square to hold my festival in too,” the Pharaoh smiled.

“Alright. I'll show you different shops and places a lot of people go to.” 

Armin nodded and they walked around until they found the front gate, it was open, but guarded. The guards immediately focused on them when they saw Armin.

“Your highness, what are you doing here? And you’re dirty…” One said, walking forward, making eye contact with Mikasa before bringing up a hand and pausing and looking at Armin for permission to touch him.

Armin nodded at the guard, a lower noble's son that he recognized as one of the boys he used to play with when he was younger, “We’re going out into the city,” he stated, leaving no room for arguments as the man brushed some dirt off his cheek with his thumb.

“Wouldn’t you like to request an escort?”

“No, I don’t want to be known by the people yet.”

“I'll protect him. It's okay.” Levi said knowing that wasn't much reassurance, but better than nothing. 

The man looked doubtful but Mikasa nodded at him, “Alright, enjoy your time in your city,” he smiled at Armin and brought his hand away and stepped aside for them.

Levi led them out and found the closest mud puddle and slid some on his shoulders and face before putting some on Armin’s bare skin. “You'll burn way faster than I will.” He knew he was already being stared at from noblemen that were walking by. 

Armin made a face at having mud put on him, but nodded, “We’ll have to stop by here again and wash off in the Nile before we walk back in the palace,” he mumbled so no one would hear.

“Alright.” Levi nodded and took his hand and began to walk to town. “Are your feet okay?” 

“Yeah… but I don’t think they’d fare well if we walked on gravel instead of this sand and cobble. I’m sure a rock would cut right into me.”

“If I was wearing more I would tear up fabric to tie around your feet but I think it would reveal too much if I did that.” Levi explained. “Most streets are just sand though so you should be okay.” 

“I'll be fine,” Armin smiled, “If they start hurting badly we can use some of my own clothes.”

“Okay.” Levi said and went into the city a man quickly going up to him and sliding money in his hand, holding Levi close. Levi turned and elbowed his chest before throwing the money back at him. He huffed and straightened out his clothes before leading Armin further in the city. “I'll show you a local diner I used to eat at.”

Armin was startled by the man but nodded at Levi, “Alright…”

Levi took his hand and walked into a small shop. “This is in inn. It's where people go to sleep if they don't have a place to stay.” Levi said petting a cat near by. 

“Okay,” Armin looked around then pet the kitty too, there were a couple cats that wandered the palace that he played with sometimes.

The kitty went on its back and pawed at their hands. 

Armin smiled and played with it, letting it bite his hand playfully.

“You like? I'll give you her if you trade me your concubine.” The woman purred at Armin.

Levi stiffened and stroked the cat's head.

“Levi is not my concubine,” Armin said and looked at the woman, “I'll give you one silver piece for her though.”

“Alright.” She smiled and took off the cat’s collar. 

Armin smiled to and picked up the cat, holding it carefully, “What is her name?” He asked as he pulled out a single silver piece from the purse he had hidden under a fold of his clothes.

“She doesn't have one. It's whatever the guest wants to call her.” The woman smiled and turned to Levi. “How much?”

“I'm not for sale.” Levi said, looking away from her. 

Armin looked at the kitty and thought, she was light gray with white markings and bright green eyes, really very adorable. If the cat had been a boy he would have named it after Eren, but he didn’t know many girls besides Mikasa, “... Her name is Alfara.”

Levi scratched the cat's belly and smiled. “You'll have to bathe her.” 

“Okay,” he kissed her ear, “Where are we going next?” He asked, cuddling Alfara to his chest. 

“Hmm… We can go to the center of town.”

“Sounds good to me,” Armin smiled. Mikasa was leaning on a wall a few meters away, watching them carefully.

Levi took the cat and walked outside and went to the center of town. “We can go into any stores or places.”

Armin looked around with curiosity, there were different signs and building, on the corner of the main square there was a bazaar with lots of people walking around and shopping and there were lots of small buildings set up.

Levi smiled and watched Armin look around.

“Let’s look in there,” Armin said, pointing to a small, sandstone building with ‘apothecary’ carved above the wooden door.

Levi nodded and walked in it. He had never been in here before.

Armin looked around, the first thing he noticed though was the smell, the inside was full of strong scents, some of which he recognized and others that he had no clue about, and it all resulted in a stuffy atmosphere. 

An old woman walked out from behind a counter covered in clay pots and dried plants. She smiled at them and Armin smiled back despite her ragged appearance and missing teeth, “Can I interest you boys in any herbs or aromas?” She asked.

“We’re just looking,” the blond replied, glancing around the store. Alfara sneezed in his arms and he cooed at her.

Levi gagged on the smell a little, now knowing why he never went into this store. Jean had stolen from her before to give to Levi as a present. He chuckled at the memory.

Armin walked through the rows of pots, occasionally stopping and taking a lid off to sniff one. A jar labeled ‘Romance’ caught his eye and he smelled it, recognizing the scent of liquor and rose, both things that were uncommon in Egypt, “This one is quite European,” he commented and the old lady grinned.

“Yes, you have a sharp nose, are you a Northerner?” She asked.

“Oh, no, I’m just familiar with the culture,” Armin replied.

“‘Romance’ is very popular with the ladies, they buy it for their husbands. It’s only five ounces of bronze and leaving the jar open by the bedside will guarantee you’ll… satisfy your partner,” she smirked, looking Levi’s way.

“Oh, no thank you,” Armin declined politely. 

The woman nodded and walked over opening another pot, “How about this one, if you dab some of the perfume on your wrists before you go to bed you’ll have amazing dreams.”

“That’s interesting,” the blond smiled, “And how much is that one?” He wasn’t as naive as Levi thought he was and he knew none of this sort of stuff was real, but it was fun to think about.

“Six ounces.”

Levi watched them, getting a headache from all the fumes. 

“Alright,” Armin smiled and pulled out his purse, grabbing a handful of bronze after walking over to the scale with the old lady.

Levi looked around at all the bottles curiously.

The woman and the Pharaoh completed their transaction and Armin looked at Levi, “If there’s anything you’re interested in I’ll buy it for you.”

“I'm fine.” Levi said not big on any of this.

Armin nodded and thanked the old woman before they left. Armin looked around excited to find more places to go.

Levi chuckled and held his hand as he led him to a shop that had dried fruit and candies from Europe. “I always stole a bag for Jean’s birthday.” He whispered to Armin. 

Armin squeezed his hand and shook his head, giggling, “Do you like them? They aren’t as strong as honey so surely you’re okay with them,” he asked, smiling.

“I like the banana ones. And like the cherry flavored candy.” 

“Have you ever tried a real cherry?” Armin asked, starting to pick up different things to buy.

“No. This is as far as I ever gotten with fruits, except for apples. That was our diet.” 

Armin nodded and continued gathering sweets to buy.

Levi watched sneaking a small bag into his skirt.

Armin saw and gave him a disapproving look, “No, I'll buy it.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I don't want to owe you.” 

“You won’t owe me,” Armin said, “You can consider it your payment for escorting me into the city, either way I’m not letting you steal it.”

Levi rolled his eyes and handed it over. 

Armin smiled triumphantly and added it to all the other sweets cradled in his arms and walked around some more. He had at least ten different sweets and when he walked up to the counter with them the man there looked surprised.

“Oh. Binging your paycheck, huh?” He asked, taking note of the different types and weighing them.

“Something like that,” the blond smiled.

“...It comes out to two silver pieces, can you afford that?”

Armin nodded, “Yep, don’t worry,” he gathered two pieces from his bag and handed them over. The man shook his head in amazement and took them before putting the candies in a cloth so they’d be easier to carry. 

Levi took it and turned to walk out, “you didn't have to.” 

“Have to what? Buy the candy?” Armin asked, petting Alfara’s ears as he followed Levi. Mikasa almost looked amused when she saw them walk out with the bag of sweets.

“Yeah…” 

“Stealing it would have been bad, so I didn't mind buying it,” Armin shrugged, “And I already said you don't owe me.”


	13. Chapter 13

“...Wanna see something cool?” Levi asked nervously.

Armin looked at him curiously, “Sure?” He nuzzled his new kitty.

Levi took him back to the slums and went up to an abandoned building. He climbed the steps, jumping the huge gap. He reached out for Armin. “If you fall I'll catch you.” 

Armin’s eyes widened as he looked over the gap, Mikasa walked up behind him, “Your highness-”

Armin frowned, “Levi won't let me fall,” he said with a determined look, handing her Alfara. When he turned to face Levi again his expression was unsure once more.

Levi smiled and sat down the bag before reaching out. “You can do it.” 

Armin took a breath and focused on Levi, he took a step back then leaned forward again and jumped.

Levi grabbed onto him and pulled him up, and held him close. “You okay?” 

Armin gripped him tightly, “Y-yeah,” he got out, looking back over his shoulder just as Mikasa jumped across.

Levi took him over to a place where there was blankets and pillows and a curtain on the wall. He sat Armin down on a pillow and then opened the curtain to reveal the city and the palace. “Isn't it pretty?” 

“Wow, yeah…” Armin viewed the whole thing with surprise, “What's this stuff doing here?”

“This is where Jean and I lived for awhile. I guess you can say it's our hide out now.” Levi chuckled and sat down. 

“Wow… It's nice,” he said, looking at the palace.

“Yeah, it's really pretty. Especially at night.” 

Armin smiled and imagined it the best he could, “I bet it's beautiful.”

“We’ll have to see it some time.”

“Yes, for sure,” Armin smiled, relaxing on the pillow, his shoulder brushing against Levi's.

Levi blushed a little and looked to the side when he realized he was. Why was he? It’s so stupid. Levi leaned away from him slightly and looked down at the people below them.

Mikasa sat on the edge of the wall behind them, looking out over the landscape.

Armin crawled forward a little and laid on his stomach too look down, “Does anyone else come up here?”

“Probably.” Levi said and shrugged. “It’s open to the public.”

“Hmmm… I hope no one trashes it.”

“Me too. I like this place.”

The blond nodded, rolling on his back lazily, the scarf they used to hide his identity coming undone and lying under his head, blond hair contrasting with the dark color.

 

Levi looked at him and shook his head. “Be careful.”

Armin looked back and smiled. It was less hot behind the curtain than out in the sun and it made him just want to lay about and relax, “I’m fine,” he said, his head was the closest part of him to the edge and even it was a few good inches away.

“Heh, alright.” Levi laid back to look at the broken ceiling.

The Pharaoh turned on his side, facing Levi, just looking at him and around with no real thoughts passing through his mind, he was just thinking about the day so far, it had been nice.

“So the ball can be at the center of town where that fountain is.” Levi suggested pointing to it.

Armin stretched his neck to look over then went back to laying normal, “Yeah, we’ll have it there, and in the evening… like 7pm through the rest of the night! And vendors can set up food stands and other things, it’ll be great.”

“Yeah, it should be a good night.”

Armin smiled brightly and nodded, “Do you know how to dance? If not you should learn for sure.”

“...I’ve never had a job like that, so no not really.”

“You must learn then. I can probably find a way to contact my dance instructor from when I was little and have her teach you.”

“Why don’t you teach me? It would be a hell of alot easier.”

“I guess I could try, I don’t know if I’d be that great of a teacher though. While reading and writing would be easy things for me to teach someone, I’m not the most understanding of physical movement. I only know how to move my own limbs gracefully.”

“Heh, it doesn’t really matter. It’s not like anyone will dance with me.”

“Don’t say that,” Armin shook his head, “You can dance with me, it’ll be fun.”

“Cause that will look great in front of the officials.”

“I'm not acting Pharaoh at the moment, I can do what I want,” The blond said, “And now I want to dance.”

Levi chuckled and shook his head. “It will be interesting.”

Armin smiled and turned onto his back again.

Levi laid there content to stay there forever.

The warm alcove eventually caused Armin to doze off a little, he rolled on his side again and his hand rested on Levi's forearm, fingers curling around his wrist lightly.

Levi looked at him in shock and maybe if he was alone he would have leaned into the touches and fallen asleep, but they weren’t. He picked him up and hopped across the gap so he could start the walk back home.

The blond remained asleep and relaxed into Levi’s arms. Mikasa followed Levi, watching him carefully. She didn’t trust him not to do something like drop Armin on the ground after the incident with the bed and waking Armin up.

Levi made sure to place him in bed gently once they were in the palace and tucked him in.

Armin let out a little hum as he was laid down, nestling down into the blankets.

Satisfied, Mikasa leaned against the wall and watched her Pharaoh’s sleeping face, “So, you enjoy your first date?” She asked, voice a bit sarcastic.

“Yeah, too bad you were there though. We might have kissed.” Levi said leaning back on the wall. He just wanted to piss Mikasa off. She was much too easy.

The woman glared at him, “As if his highness would kiss a filthy slave like you,” she huffed. At first she’d thought she might be able to get to know Levi’s character better and get along with him, but she seriously doubted that would ever happen at this point.

Levi shrugged. “My status does not say anything about my character. It's not my fault you don't like me.”

Mikasa huffed and turned away, “For his majesty’s sake, I hope you're not as bad as you seem,” she said and stalked out of the room.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Armin, “...I wouldn’t know.”

Armin nuzzled his pillow and let out a small sigh.

Levi glanced around before slowly making his way to the bed and crawling in. He held Armin and nuzzled him. 

The blond snuggled up close to the servant, hugging him back instinctively.

Levi closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Armin woke up before dinner time and he opened his eyes to see Levi’s face right in front of his own. He stiffened then blinked, realizing he must have fallen asleep and Levi and Mikasa brought him back home. The blond relaxed once more and let out a little yawn, closing his eyes again and snuggling down to tuck his head under Levi’s chin. He was used to cuddling with Mikasa so he was okay doing the same with Levi. The dark-haired man had said touching Armin didn’t bother him like touching other people did, and he’d obviously laid down with Armin of his own accord, so the Pharaoh figured this was fine.

Levi looked down at him and yawned before relaxing against him. “Mm, sorry.” 

Armin nestled closer, “Oh? I didn’t know you were awake,” he said, “Why are you sorry?”

“I'm not really…” Levi mumbled and nuzzled him, “cause I moved you.”

“Ah, I don't mind,” Armin said and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He stretched out his legs and arms a little before going lax again.

Levi hummed and nuzzled him.

Armin smiled and hugged him, pressing up against him and preparing to go back to sleep.

Levi squirmed a little and slid over so Armin wasn't on him, but still holding him. “...Sorry.” 

Armin shrugged and settled into the new position, “Mmph… where did Mikasa put Alfara?”

Levi looked around and then picked up the cat. “Here.” 

Armin smiled and held Alfara between them, nuzzling her gently.

Levi scratched at his cheek and smiled. 

Armin closed his eyes again and snuggled down.

Levi did the same nuzzling him gently. 

Armin drifted off again. He woke and another half hour later from being hungry.

Levi was still curled up, face a lot more childish now. 

Alfara was down at the end of the bed now, sleeping in a tight ball. Armin looked at her then at Levi. He looked so much softer and gentler when he was asleep. The blond put a hand on the dark-haired man’s cheek, his skin looked soft, but it wasn’t really from years of hard work.

Levi woke up and he quickly trapped Armin under him in an attack before slowly calming and letting him go. “Sorry… I uh…” He looked to the side and then back at Armin. “What were you doing?” He held his cheek. It was tingling from Armin’s light touch.

Armin gasped at first then relaxed as he watched Levi’s expressions change, “I was touching your skin. I wanted to see if it was as soft as it looks,” he explained calmly, “Sorry,” The blond hadn’t actually said sorry to anyone besides Erwin in a while.

Levi chuckled. “My mind went into ‘someone's attacking you’ mode. So, I guess my body acted before my brain.”

“That’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Armin smiled, “I think you scared Alfara the most.” He looked pointedly towards the cat who was staring at them with fluffed up fur.

Levi leaned forward and took the cat and held her, petting her. “Sorry baby.”

The blond giggled and snuggled closer, “Speaking of babies, I wonder where Jean is?”

“Probably flirting with Marco somewhere. I'm not too concerned.”

“Okay,” Armin smiled, “He and Marco seems very content with each other.”

“Yeah, they're adorable.” 

The Pharaoh nodded in agreement and sat up, stroking Alfara’s back. It was then that he noticed Mikasa sitting cross legged on the floor next to the entrance, eyes closed, she seemed to be asleep.

Levi glanced over and shook his head. “We had a fight while you were asleep. It was my fault but I mean, it was obvious that I was joking.” 

“What did you argue about?” Armin asked, standing up and taking one of the lighter blankets off the bed. He draped it over her. It was surprising that she didn't wake up since she was usually such a light sleeper.

“She called our outing a date and I laughed and said that it was a pity that she was there or I would have kissed you. Complete joke. But then she glared at me and said that you would never kiss a filthy slave like me. I took offense to this obviously and said that my status didn't say anything about who I was and then she walked away pissed off.” 

“Sorry… Mikasa will get used to you eventually, try not to take too much offense to the things she says. She isn’t very good at keeping in her emotions when she’s angry. I don’t think of you as a filthy slave, I’d totally kiss you- Uh.. well, that came out wrong, I wouldn't kiss you, not because I think any less of you because of who you are though, just that, we’re not like that. Though you did already kiss me once, which Mikasa doesn’t need to know about!”

“...” Levi stared at him before laughing. He leaned forward and kissed him softly, the kiss only lasting a second. “I never doubted you.”

Armin blushed and gave him a pouty and offended look, “H-hey! I told you last time you’re not allowed to do that,” he said, embarrassed. He shifted his weight and looked at him, he had to admit, Levi was attractive though. But nothing could really happen between them, and Armin would rather avoid that sort of political mess anyways.

Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked away. “Shit, stop being so damn cute then.” He hadn’t meant to say it, but now that he did, his heart was racing. He gripped at the blankets nervously.

The blond blushed even more and looked at Levi with surprise, “Cute?” He let out a small laugh, he was used to the occasional ‘beautiful’ here and there as Pharaoh, but cute wasn’t something he’d heard since he was little, “Thanks?”

Levi looked over at him and then slowly leaned in, “Fuck it, if this is crazy then maybe I am, but maybe we can be something a little more risky?”

“...” Armin looked into his eyes and thought, “...If you are implying a relationship, that would be complicated.”

“Who has to know? At the ball no one will be able to recognize us. There’s a ton of places to escape to and be alone. It won’t be that hard. Besides, Jean loves you, and I don’t know… maybe I am falling for you too. Maybe.”

“I don’t know…” Armin said, “While I do find you attractive, I’m not so sure we’d be able to get along that way. We hardly get along now.”

Levi laughed and shook his head, “It doesn’t have to be serious. We could just be testing it. I mean, it’s not like we could get hurt by that.”

“Testing… That means… what? Occasionally hiding in a corner and kissing? Holding hands? What?”

“Yeah… and you know getting to know each other better, not being around people. Just you and me.”

“... Alright. I'm willing to try it.”

“You know this will mean we’ll have to slip away from Mikasa. It could be fun though. Kinda like hide and seek.” Levi chuckled, running his fingers through Armin’s hair.

Armin smiled, “Sure,” he looked at the sleeping woman, “She’ll be mad when she eventually figures it out, and I know she will. She might try to castrate you.”

Levi paled and he looked over at Mikasa. “Yeah, uh, let’s not get caught then…”

The Pharaoh giggled and nodded, “Yep, now, let’s go find my dinner while she sleeps,” he said, “Your dinner too, since I assume you’d rather eat at my table than with the serving girls.”

“Yeah, I’m not friends with them…”

“Mikasa tells me they’re all good girls, you should talk to them sometime. I think they’re pretty kind myself,” he replied, walking out into the hall with Levi.

“I don’t particularly get along with women. They kinda piss me off.”

“Really? I love women! They’re so sweet and kind. Like soft magical creatures,” Armin laughed, he’d always admired the few aristocratic women in his life as well as the serving girls, they always seemed to take hardship with a smile.

“...I'm just uncomfortable around them so I try to avoid them.”

“Alright then, I won't bother you about it so don't worry,” he smiled and stepped into his dining room.

Levi followed him and shrugged, “it's fine.” 

Armin noticed a serving girl spot them and head out towards the kitchen so he went ahead and sat down at the head of the table,“Is there anything else you’re uncomfortable with?”

“Not really… Just what I’ve told you.”

“Good,” he nodded shortly, “I don’t think there’s anything I’m too uncomfortable with, just so you know.”

“That's good.” Levi smiled and reached out to hold his hand. 

The blond took his hand shyly, it felt a bit different now compared to when they’d held hands in the past.

Levi smiled at him, keeping his eye on the door so he was able to let it go once people started to come in. 

Armin smiled back, right after a couple people walked in with the meal.

Levi took his hand away and thanked them for the meal.

The girls smiled at him and Armin before hurrying away to let them eat. Armin smiled back and admired the food once they were gone. It looked like they were having peacock for dinner, the feathers were laid out in full display behind the cooked meat of the bird and small red fruits and green nuts were placed around, looking like gemstones.

The chef walked in a moment later to carve the meat and put it on their plates and pour them wine.

“Thank you, it looks wonderful,” Armin complemented and the man bowed before leaving.

“What… The fuck is this?” Levi asked poking at the meat with a fork.

“It’s a peacock.”

Levi shoved the plate away in disgust, “I'm not a cannibal. How did they smash all those dicks together?” 

Armin burst out laughing, “What?! A peacock is a type of bird! From India!” He laughed.

Levi’s eyes widened before he blushed and pouted, looking to the side, “oh.”

Armin smiled widely, “Sorry for laughing, I guess I just expected you to know what a peacock was. To be fair, I’m sure you’ve probably never seen one before.”

“Probably not.” 

The Pharaoh nodded and continued smiling. He motioned over a servant who was standing quietly in the corner incase he was needed, “Could you fetch me a parchment and charcoal?”

“Of course, your majesty,” the teenager bowed his head and left quickly.

“I’ll show you what they look like,” he said to Levi, “They’re quite beautiful.”

“Really? They don't sound like it.” Levi tried a piece to see if it was good.

“Just because of their name?” Armin asked, amused.

The servant returned and the blond got to drawing quickly.

“Of course because of their name.” Levi scoffed and ate more of his food. 

Armin smiled and continued drawing until he'd produced a beautiful illustration of the bird, tail feathers down and flowing behind it like a long skirt. He pushed it across the table to Levi and got back to eating as well.

“...Birds are creepy as fuck. Like what the hell?” 

“I think it's beautiful.”

“I'm not a big fan of birds.” 

Armin shrugged and took a sip of the wine, “To each their own,” he said and ate the meat.

“I suppose so.” Levi downed his wine and hummed.


	14. Chapter 14

The Pharaoh ate quietly, looking at Levi on occasion and looking away again with his cheeks just barely pink, this was weird already.

Levi had finished his dinner and leaned back to watch Armin, chuckling at his pink cheeks.

“What? It’s just weird. I didn’t think of you really as someone I’d be in a relationship with…” He said quietly so the servant wouldn’t hear.

“Well, same goes for you.”

“I was… waiting for someone… but I fear he’s dead at this point.”

 

“There’s a camp. In between your kingdom and the next one. If he’s anywhere he’s there.” Levi said looking down at his plate.

“Have you been to any of the other kingdoms or camps?”

“A couple here and there.”

“I hope I can see the other kingdoms one day. I’ll make social visits to other royalty if I have to like Reiner is doing for us.”

“Heh, I will be your honorable knight or some shit like that.”

“Yeah,” Armin giggled, “You can protect me from bandits.”

“Yeah. That would be cool. I need a little action.”

Armin smiled, “If we did that I'd rather we not run into bandits.”

“I hope we do. I can kick some ass.”

Armin shook his head, “You could get hurt.”

“Hurt? I laugh at the word.” Levi chuckled.

The blond rolled his eyes and lifted his glass slightly off the table. The servant walked over quickly and refilled it with wine, “Getting hurt is serious,” he said lightly, taking a drink.

“I know, but I’m just saying I can do it.”

“Alright,” Armin shrugged.

Levi shrugged back. 

Armin took a second gulp of his freshly refilled drink. This was awkward.

Levi turned to the servant. “Hand me the bottle I’ll tend to him. You may go.”

The teen nodded, handing over the wine and leaving.

Levi took it and took a giant swing of it.

“Oh my goodness, Levi,” Armin laughed.

Levi looked over at him and tilted his head. “What?” 

Armin shook his head and drank the rest of his drink.

Levi took another swing, closing his eyes at the feeling.

Armin decided he shouldn't have much more or he'd get tipsy so he set his glass down.

Levi set the bottle down and took Armin’s glass and drank the rest.

“You’re going to get drunk.”

“That was my last drink.”

“Alright,” He gave him a small smile, “So, what shall we do for the rest of the night?”

“Hmm… well, what would you normally do?”

“Maybe sit in my garden… talk to Erwin for a while… play a game with Mikasa…. I really ought to talk to Erwin, he’s been doing my job after all, and he cares deeply for me so I don’t want him to feel like I’m just dumping all my responsibilities on him without overseeing some of it, since I care about him too.”

“Go talk to him. Then I’ll get to have you all to myself.”

Armin blushed a little, “Possessive already? You know Erwin’s in love with me, or no? You might want to come with me,” he joked.

“Maybe a little. And no, I trust you.” Levi said smiling at him a little. 

“Alright then,” Armin stood up and looked around, seeing no one, he leaned over and kissed the top of Levi’s head, “I’ll go talk to him, you can clean up the food~ since you sent the other servant away,” he teased before walking out with a sly smile and a giggle.

Levi patted his ass as he walked away and began to pile the dishes and take them back to the kitchen.

Armin jumped a little and gave him a soft glare as he walked out, chalking that action up to Levi being drunk perhaps. He started his search for Erwin in the throne room.

After awhile of searching, Armin found Erwin in his room reading through some papers on the desk.

The Pharaoh knocked softly on the open door, watching Erwin.

Erwin glanced back at him and smiled. “Come in.”

Armin smiled back and walked over to him, “Hey, I was wondering if you were doing alright?”

“Yeah, not too bad.” Erwin smiled setting down the feathered pen.

The blond walked over and sat on the edge of Erwin’s bed, “Good. If you need anything you can let me know… is there anything I should be updated on?”

“Not really. I’m trying to pass a bill that will hopefully create more education for the kids.”

“Oh? That’s interesting, what are you planning on doing?”

“I want to create a building where people can go and apprentice for a certain amount of money. This would create more teachers and then we can set up buildings for kids to go and learn.” 

Armin nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Now it's just getting it passed that's the problem.”

“Passed? Just declare it. You have my powers, and if you need me too I'll back you.”

“Okay. I just didn’t think you could do that considering that’s what the higher ups are for.”

“I'm a God, I can do whatever I want,” Armin shrugged, quoting Levi.

Erwin laughed and nodded. “Alright. Then I'll get it started immediately.” 

Armin smiled then laughed as well, flopping down in Erwin’s bed as he usually did when visiting, “I knew you’d do a better job than me.”

“No, you're young you need time to figure it out. No one blames you.” Erwin chuckled.

The blond smiled more, “Thank you, Erwin.”

“No problem. So, how is Levi adjusting?” Erwin asked curiously. “Mikasa said that he was hanging around you a lot.”

“Yeah, he seems fine… there's something I'm concerned about though. Levi has expressed feelings for me, like yours…”

“...oh?” Erwin asked.

Armin hummed, “He mentioned that he trusted me, but I can't say I trust him. I'm suspicious that he’s acting in order to try to get money or power from me.”

“I mean, you always will have that doubt, just proceed with caution if you like him back.”

“Alright… sorry to talk about this with you… I don't have many friends,” he said with a weak laugh, “Really just you and Mikasa.”

“It's fine. It's not like you can't come talk to me about this.” 

“Thank you,” Armin smiled sweetly.

Erwin smiled back and turned to him quickly. “No problem.”

Armin sat up on the bed again and let out a soft sigh, “Well, I guess as long as everything is going well that’s really all I have to talk about. Do you have anything that needs to be discussed?” 

“No. But, uh, why did you reject me?” 

“I just… see you more as an authoritative figure I guess… but the more I think about it the more I feel like you’re probably a better match for me than someone like Levi…”

“You can't choose who you fall for though.” Erwin said looking away.

“It’s not like I love him or anything,” Armin mumbled before stiffening a little and looking to the side as well, “I’m sorry, Erwin, it’s really horrible for me to talk about this… I’ll go now.”

“No, it’s really okay. I’m an adult. It’s my own problem. But I’m your friend and I want to support you.”

Armin shook his head, “But I’m being insensitive,” he stood up and gave the taller man a small smile, “I won’t bring it up again.”

“Armin, I’m the one who brought it up. Really, it’s fine.”

“I just want to avoid hurting you…”

“You’re not going to. I swear.”

“You never know. I’m pretty sure I can be oblivious at times. I probably say stupid things that hurt somebody’s feelings once in awhile.”

“I’m sure you don’t.”

Armin shook his head with a look that said he didn’t really believe Erwin, “Well, I hope I don’t, at least.”

“Oh my lord, Armin, I am an adult. I don’t get hurt easily.” Erwin chuckled.

“Alright, alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Armin finally had a genuine smile.

“Thank you.” Erwin smiled and ruffled Armin’s hair. “So, please tell me everything you want to.”

“I will. I’m fine for now though…. You too, tell me anything you want to get off your chest.”

“Alright.” Erwin smiled and chuckled. “Stay out of trouble.”

“I will, thank you for talking with me.”

“Come back any time.” 

Armin smiled and nodded before leaving and walking back towards his wing of the palace.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi sat in Armin's garden looking down at the water. 

Armin spotted him through the open archway and walked over by his side, taking a look at the water himself.

“Have you ever looked at yourself and realized you hate everything you’ve done?” Levi asked quietly continuing to look at the water.

“...Probably not in the way you're thinking.”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked looking over at him.

“That I've had a similar thought… I haven't realized I hate what I've done, just that nothing I've done has been worthwhile. I've been entirely useless for 18 years, taking but never giving.”

Levi nodded, “I've done far too much.”

“Why not just do the best you can now though? I've decided I'm going to change.”

“Because you can never fully be out of the street business. When we first met what was the first thing that went through your head when you saw me? Probably that was a slave. Or a slut. Either way, that’s what other’s see me as too.” Levi explained running his fingers gently through the water.

“You’ll just have to look the part of someone as high ranked as my personal guard then. When the tailor has your clothes finished I’ll make you look so professional no one would even guess you’re a slave.”

Levi didn't know if he could do that but he nodded anyways. 

“I think you can pull it off,” Armin smiled.

“...Everyone already knows though. It doesn't really matter. Jean probably hates me silently.”

Armin’s eyes widened a fraction, “No, I can see that Jean loves you by the way he looks at you.”

“Heh, I don’t believe it… Why would he love me? I abandoned him.”

“You’re his father! Maybe you couldn’t take care of him for a time, but I’m sure he knew you still loved him.”

“I hope so…”

Armin nodded and put a hand on the man’s shoulder for support.

Levi looked over at him and chuckled, “When do you want to start training?” 

“Oh, uh, I'm fine with whenever.”

“Do you have training grounds?” 

“Yes, for the guards.”

“Will they let you use it?” Levi asked curiously.

“Probably, I don’t think see why not.”

“Wanna go get started on your training then?” Levi asked curiously. This was the only time they were gonna be from Mikasa.

“Sure, if you want, I have nothing I need to attend to.”

“Alright.” Levi got up and grabbed Armin’s hand.

The Pharaoh smiled and held his hand back. They made their way to the training ground in the back section of the palace.

Levi let go of his hand and looked at the training ground, he picked up a wooden sword and then handed another over to Armin. “Fight me.”

Armin held the sword correctly, but looked at Levi with an expression that said he had no clue how to start, “But you'll just beat me.”

“I need to know how you attack.” Levi said holding the swords backwards.

“Alright… get ready then…” Armin stood with his feet apart, knowing a few stances from Mikasa. He tightened his grip on the sword, eyes narrowing, and lunged forward.

Levi dodged and tripped Armin easily digging his elbow in his back and pinning him on the ground, sword holding his head up by his neck. “We have a long way to go…” He sighed and stood up. He glanced around before putting a barrel and a plank of wood on top of it. “Get on. We’ll focus on balance and stamina first.” 

Armin flinched and stood after Levi let him go, brushing his clothes off, “...Get on that?”

“Yeah.” Levi said.

“....Okay…. Can you hold it steady while I get on it?”

“No. Figure it out yourself.” Levi said leaning against the wall.

Armin frowned and poked around at the plank and barrel before putting one end down on the ground and stepping on that side with one foot. He slowly lifted his other leg and put it weightlessly on the side in the air then tried to quickly move the plank parallel with the ground. He gasped and swung his arms about as he struggled but managed to get it evened out. He shook for a moment before sending Levi a triumphant grin.

Levi smiled and picked up some pebbles, tossing them in the air a bit. “That was okay. Much better than the shit I tried.” He threw a rock at him.

Armin squeaked and ducked quickly, causing him to fall right off the plank and onto his bottom.

Levi shook his head. “You'd be dead if you had fallen off a building.”

Armin frowned, “This isn't a roof top…” he said, standing up and rubbing the side of his hip.

“Yeah but you can be fighting anywhere and that is why you need to be able to balance on this.”

“If you throw rocks at me I could get hurt though.”

Levi gave him a look. “Armin, if you’re fighting you could get killed. If you want me to teach you you’re going to have to accept the risk of you getting hurt. I’m not going to completely hurt you.”

Armin grumbled something under his breath and nodded, getting himself back on the plank and balancing out again. He'd show Levi he could do it.

Levi threw another pebble at him.

Armin tried to bat at it only to miss and the pebble hit his chest. He hissed at the sting and waved his arms a little to balance himself again.

“You’re supposed to dodge it when you can.” Levi held out a wooden stick. “Fight with this.”

“How am I supposed to dodge when you threw it right at my chest and I can’t move my feet?” Armin complained, taking the stick.

“You can move your feet. You just have to be strategic about it.” Levi said. “This is how I learned. You can do the same.”

Armin looked at him with a doubtful expression, “And who taught you?”

“My uncle.”

“Are you sure this is the best way to learn?”

“No, I’m being way too nice to you. But I’m not drunk enough like my uncle was to do to you what he did to me.” Levi said.

Armin frowned and started to say something but had to pause to regain his balance, “That doesn’t sound fun…”

“It was hell, but I’m the way I am now because of it.”

The Pharaoh let out a hum and nodded slowly, “Alright… throw another rock then, I guess.”

Levi threw another rock towards Armin's face this time.

Armin flinched to the side, the rock brushing against his hair and flying past but not hitting him, “H-hey, that was-”

“LEVI!!” Mikasa appeared at the entrance to the training area, a pissed off expression on her face. She stormed over and Armin watched her after jumping back off the plank.

Levi turned to her and tilted his head. “What? We’re doing something.”

“You threw a rock at his highness’s face,” Mikasa exclaimed, “And did we not agree that I would be here to supervise you training him?”

“Well, you weren't around so we came here ourselves.” Levi shrugged. “He dodged it. It's fine. He's learning balance and how to dodge. If he can't protect himself he's gonna have to learn how to dodge and run so he doesn't turn out to be a liability.” 

“But he doesn't have to learn by you throwing rocks at him while he tries to balance like that,” Mikasa said, “He learns best by seeing an example, and he needs gentle persuasion and a little competition, but not too much. And he responds well to praise, he likes-”

“Mikasa… you're rambling…” Armin sighed.

“Well it's all true,” she said and looked back at Levi, “I'm watching from now on. No practice without me being present.”

Levi waved her off and turned to Armin. “Run around the field until you drop.” 

“What?!” Armin frowned.

Mikasa glared at him, “That's not going to do anything for him. You need to start him off small and build up his stamina a bit at a time.”

“I have to know how long he can do it. This is all prep work. Run.” Levi said before grabbing the wooden sword and slapping it against his hand. “Or I can make you run.” 

Mikasa glared and Armin had a distraught expression on his face. He didn’t run, ever.

Levi pressed the tip to Armin’s chest and gave him a nudge. “Go. You can't fail at this shit. I'm just seeing how far you can push yourself. We’ll be done after you do this.”

Mikasa sighed and looked at Armin, “Start with two laps, if you can do better, keep going,” she said, knowing two laps was a fourth of a mile.

The Pharaoh nodded and looked at the dirt path that circled around the training area, with a sigh he took off.

Levi looked over at Mikasa, “I don't need your assistance.” 

“I have experience teaching him.”

“I have experience doing shit.”

Armin ran by, panting. One lap down.

“I have experience too, and I know how his highness learns best. I'm tolerating you because he seems to like you, but I know what's best for him more than anyone else.”

“And that's why he doesn't know how to fight or defend himself from harm? Why he's never left the palace. Nice job.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“He doesn't need to leave the palace, and I'm here to protect him. He doesn't need to know how to fight,” Mikasa said, “Besides, he has no desire to fight. I'd bet he was only so eager to do this with you because he thought it would be fun.”

“He will die like that. His kingdom will die. Don't be a dumbass. He needs to see his people. He needs to know how to fight to protect himself. I know a shit ton of people who would love to kill him. If it was you verse ten who would win? Not fucking you. He needs to at least go out fighting and not pissing his pants. You are an idiot if you think he shouldn't be prepared for real life situations.” Levi rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

Mikasa shook her head, “He shouldn't have to know that stuff…” She trailed off as Armin jogged up, panting heavily.

He practically collapsed on the ground, sitting on his bottom and panting before laying back against the wall Levi was leaning on.

Levi turned to her. “He's not a fucking child! The more you baby him the higher risk he is of dying a pathetic death! Fuck you.” Levi stormed away and walked out of the arena.

Mikasa sighed and Armin watched him go with a surprised expression. 

Levi went to the nursery and found Jean hunched over smashing plants in a bowl with Marco guiding his hands with his own. Levi smiled and sat down next to him. “What are you making?”

“Numbing cream.” Jean said glancing over at Levi.

Armin looked up at Mikasa but she only shook her head, “He was going about you all wrong,” she knelt next to him and brushed some hair out of his face, “You're not even in the right clothes for exercising.”

Armin frowned and pushed himself up to a standing position, “Either way I'm hot and dirty now, I want to take a bath.”

The woman nodded and stood back up as well.

Levi hid out in the palace for a week, just observing how everything worked and hiding away from both Armin and Mikasa. He was tired of it.

Armin was worried about Levi at first, concerned about his well being and his whereabouts, but a week of his own doubts and Mikasa’s encouragement made him stop moping around. If Levi had run off, fine, Armin would just forget about him. The period with his servant was just a month of his life that didn't matter in the long run.

When his tailor finished making the clothes for Levi the Pharaoh just left them in Jean's room. The child could do whatever he wanted with them.


	16. Chapter 16

And just as fast as Levi was out of Armin’s life he was right back in it. He was wearing his new clothes. He walked into Armin’s room. “Pharaoh Reiner is almost here. You gonna be okay?” 

The blond looked up with surprise etched into his features, “Levi… where have you been?”

“Around.” Levi shrugged. “Here and there. I haven't left the palace.”

Armin’s eyes narrowed, “And you just decided never to tell me that you were here or safe?”

“I didn't really feel welcomed. I figured that bitch would forbid me from seeing you.” Levi shrugged.

“Well, consider us broken up.” Armin crossed his arms, not like they had really formed much of a relationship anyways.

Levi sighed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed. “I overreacted. I'm sorry.” He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I just… Get really pissed off with her. I hate the way she treats you. And maybe I'm a little harsh, but I want what's best for you. And she doesn't have your best interest in mind. I just… Didn't want to fight with her so I hid out. I’m impulsive so I didn't want anything worse to happen.” 

“I'm starting to think you two will never get along. It's just not going to happen…” the blond sighed.

“If she just wouldn't keep sheltering you then I wouldn't fight with her so much. But she straight up told me you don't need to know real situations that could happen. Like you actually fighting, or knowing what your kingdom looks like, or you know just things like that.” 

“I want to know those things…” Armin said, looking at his lap.

“Tell her that then so I don't get killed for mentioning it to you.”

“...Wait here,” The Pharaoh ordered and stood up, walking to the hall that had Levi and Mikasa’s rooms. He knocked on the woman’s door and she opened it, letting the blond inside, “Levi’s back.”

“What? I’ll kill him.”

“Mikasa… I know you don’t like each other, but you need to leave him alone.”

“He doesn’t know what’s best for you.”

“I don’t care if he does or not. He’s mine, not yours. From now on you aren’t allowed to tell him what he can and can’t do, okay?”

“Your highness-”

“That’s an order.”

“... Yes, your majesty,” the servant frowned. She didn’t like this one bit.

Jean had walked in and jumped onto Levi. Levi groaned and looked at them. “What?”

“I missed you.” Jean said and clung to him.

Levi chuckled and held him. “I've missed you too. Don't worry. This will all be over sooner or later.”

Jean nodded and nuzzled him more.

Armin made his way back into his bedroom and smiled, happy to see that Jean had caught sight of his father. He walked by them and patted them both on their heads before sitting on the edge of his bed, “So, what have you been doing the past week?”

“Walking around and you know seeing how everything worked. You know, people watching.” 

He hummed in response and looked at the ceiling before flopping back on his plush bed, “Okay… are you going to go back to your job as my guard?”

Levi smiled and looked at him. “If you'll have me as that.”

“Yeah… I will,” Armin rolled on his side and watched him and Jean, “...I can’t wait to see you in your formal dress, we have a small feast tonight. Since you’re back you’ll be sitting and eating with us as my personal guard. At my left, Erwin is on my right.”

“Alright.” Levi nodded and Jean looked up at him.

“These clothes aren’t loose. How am I supposed to climb and stuff?” He whined.

Levi chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Break them in and you'll be okay.”

Armin smiled, the little boy was so cute, “Jean, climb up here with me, I need a hug.”

Jean crawled over and hugged him. 

The blond smiled happily and cuddled him to his chest, kissing his head before looking at Levi, “...Mmm…. Oh, you come up here too! I might have missed you a little bit. I was worried you know, you can’t just disappear without saying where you’re going.”

Levi crawled over and leaned back for Armin to cuddle into him. “I missed you too.” This was a lie. 

Armin smiled and scooted both himself and Jean into Levi’s side, “At least say something if you decide to storm off for a week again… Right, Jean?”

“He was in the infirmary the whole time.” Jean said tilting his head.

“Well, he never told me,” the Pharaoh pouted, “I even checked the infirmary the first day he was missing.”

“I went to get some food and then got lost…” Levi admitted looking to the side. “I now know the palace by heart. Even the secret passages.”

“Well… that’s more than I know…” Armin mumbled, snuggling closer to Levi and petting Jean’s hair.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never explored the entire palace before.”

“Well, it literally takes you a whole week.” 

“Oh, yeah, it took me like the whole week.”

Armin looked between the two then giggled, “Like father like son, huh?”

“Yeah!” Jean nodded.

Armin smiled and nuzzled him.

“I like you.” Jean said.

“Oh? I like you too,” the blond smiled happily. 

“I know.” Jean chuckled.

Armin laughed at the child’s words and kissed his cheek, “You’re adorable.”

Jean's eyes widened. “Noooo! Marco kissed me there and you ruined it!”

Armin’s eyes widened as well, “Oops, I'm sorry then. You'll have to ask him to kiss you again.”

Jean pouted and looked down. “No, that kiss was special.” 

“I’m sorry, Jean,” Armin said, petting his hair gently. 

“Why was that kiss special?” Levi asked.

“Because he said we'd be friends forever.” Jean nodded determinedly. 

“I’m sure you will be.”

“If not it's your fault.” 

Armin nodded, “Sorry, I'm sure Marco will stay your friend though.”

“I really like him. He's my best friend!” 

“Good. Hold onto him for as long as you can. Losing a best friend is a tough thing to go through,” the Pharaoh advised, thinking of Eren.

Levi looked at Armin before looking over to the door when a servant came in to tell them that Pharaoh Reiner was here. Levi looked over at Armin. “Tell me to get him and I will.” Levi said meaning Eren. He knew those camps like the back of his hand. He’d be able to do it. And the trust Armin would have for him would also go up. Everything was falling into place.

Armin looked at him and nodded slowly before getting out of the bed. Right then Mikasa walked in and looked at Levi with surprise, “... We need to get your formal attire on for Reiner, your highness.”

“Alright. Levi, you should change into your formal outfit as well.”

Levi nodded and stood up. “Alright.” He went to get changed, Jean looking up at Armin for instructions.

Armin looked back at him and smiled “You can dress up too if you want.”

Jean made a gross face. “Why would I want to do that?” 

“You don't have to, but you could if you wanted to match your daddy,” Armin said as Mikasa started dressing him up.

“I don't want to match him! We’re our own person!” Jean nodded.

“Alright,” Armin giggled, Mikasa finished dressing him and they put on his jewelry.

Levi walked in half of his clothing not on correctly but still hanging on his frame some how. 

Mikasa frowned and Armin looked at him with amusement. He motioned and Mikasa walked behind Levi to tie the copper chest piece in place correctly.

Levi quickly stepped away and did it himself. “I can do it myself.” He didn't like it when Mikasa touched him. He sent a glare Armin's way.

Armin was too busy looking at his now correct clothes to notice the glare. The chest piece covered his stomach and part of his pecks, the rest was white cloth and golden fabrics. It was split in the middle of the chest to show his skin, “You look nice like that…” Armin said with a small blush, “Much better than rags or a plain skirt.”

Levi looked down at it and shrugged. “It's highly uncomfortable. But whatever.” It was probably only uncomfortable because Mikasa’s touches still felt like they were on him. He held himself a little protectively. 

Armin noted the change in his posture, “Are you alright?” He asked but Mikasa pulled him towards the door.

“Let's go. Pharaoh Reiner is waiting.”

Levi walked with him and shrugged again looking away from him. “It's fine.”

Reiner was sitting in the middle of the room looking out trying to pinpoint Armin. He was surprised that Armin was so young. He didn't say anything though. “You know what to do, right, Bert?”

“Of course, my highness.” Bertl smiled at him and stood up straighter.

Armin walked to them gracefully with a smile, bowing his head respectively, “Welcome to my home,” he greeted, Mikasa and Levi on either side behind him.

Reiner bowed back to him and looked at him. “Pleasure to be here.”

Levi looked at the two leaders before looking around.

“I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle for you to make the trip here.”

“Not at all. Bertl here is the man that I can ride on.” Reiner smirked over at him causing the taller man to blush.

Armin didn't get the joke, he just smiled and nodded, “Follow me please, the kitchen has prepared a lovely meal for your arrival.”

“Of course.” Reiner stood and followed after him. 

“I hope you don’t mind, my advisor and my personal guard will be joining us for dinner,” the Pharaoh said softly as he led them to the main eating room, allowing Reiner one head of the table and he took the other.

“I don't mind.” He sat down and looked at Bertl who sat down on the floor, sticking close to Reiner's side. Bertolt’s role was to look as innocent as possible so he could get close to Levi when he can and ask how things were going.

“Your companion is welcome to join us at the table.”

Bertolt looked at Armin and smiled before shaking his head. “I'm Pharaoh Reiner’s concubine. This is where I stand.” 

“O-oh… alright,” Armin nodded, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

“I'm surprised you let Levi in your castle.”

“What do you mean…?” Armin asked, confusion and surprise in his voice. Did they know Levi?

“He was a street rat in our nation.” Reiner explained chuckling a little. “We banished him when he tried to steal from me.”

“I see… well, you shouldn’t have to worry about him now that he belongs to me.”

“Heh, oh? He's a new client, Levi?”

Levi glared at him before flipping him off. “Shut the hell up, Reiner.”

“Levi!” Armin gasped angrily, mortified, “That is not… I apologize, Pharaoh Reiner… I’m having… problems with him.”

Reiner laughed and shook his head. “No, that's just him. You can't fix something that damaged. His own mom starved to death right in front of him after she whored herself out so long. He will too. It runs in the family. Besides he doesn't even know who his own father is.”

Levi glared more and looked away angrily.

“...He won’t be permitted to do those sort of things as long as he remains my personal guard.”

“Why do you care?” Reiner asked holding his head in his hand.

“As long as he’s my servant, he’s reflecting me in all his actions,” Armin said, looking at Levi, “And it’s for his own good as well.”

“... Then you have a long road ahead of you.”

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Armin nodded at Reiner and then nudged Levi’s thigh with his hand under the table, “Be polite.”

Levi blushed and nodded. “Fine, fine.”

Armin relaxed a little again and gave him a soft smile then turned back to Reiner, “I hope I’m not prying, tell me if I am, but how did you and, uh, he meet?” The blond asked. Realizing he’d never actually been told the concubine’s name, but that made sense from a social standpoint. What good was knowing the name of someone only used for another person’s pleasure?

“Bertolt and I grew up in the same building growing up. We overthrew the Pharaoh. After that we decided that I should be Pharaoh and Bertl my concubine.” Reiner explained resting a hand on Bertl’s head and petting it.

“I wasn't aware the previous Pharaoh had been put out of power that way… I suppose my grandfather would have known though.”

“Our kingdom keeps to themselves. No one knows. Levi is the only native that has left in our lifetime.”

“Oh, I didn't know…” Armin said, looking at Levi.

Levi glanced away from him and shrugged.

“Is there any particular reason your kingdom is purely unilateral?” Armin asked after turning his gaze back on Reiner. 

“Because we like to stay out of people’s business. We work well that way.”

“That will keep you out of wars, at least,” Armin smiled.

Reiner nodded, “We find that we work best this way.”

“I’ll be honest then, I invited you here to propose an alliance between us. Mainly trade and food. I won’t be offended if you decline now that I know the type of governing you prefer.” 

“Then I will decline.” Reiner said glad that that was over with. He hated these types of things.

“Not a problem. Now we can enjoy your visit without thinking about politics.” Armin smiled, glad as well.

“Yes. Is that the only reason why you called me out here?”

“Yeah, pretty much, and I wanted to meet you,” Armin smiled, face not betraying that the real reason for Reiner's invitation was suspicion.

Reiner nodded and smiled back. “It was quite the journey.” 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like, the palace is yours to roam.”

“...Alright… aren’t you a little too trusting?”

Armin tilted his head, “What do you mean? You have no reason to steal anything since you’re also a Pharaoh, and there are guards at every entranceway and throughout my palace, unless there is a reason I should be suspicious of you?”

“No. It’s just… most people I visit they’re not as carefree as you are. I was just taken off guard.” Reiner explained, he could tell Bertl was sweating nervously next to him.

“Ah, well, I’m not to worried about anything at the moment. I have people looking out for me and the problems of my people are slowly being dealt with. Things are looking up for this part of Egypt.”

“That’s good to hear.”

The blond smiled proudly and nodded, excited for the prospect of fixing the problems in his half of Egypt that he hadn’t even been aware of weeks ago.

“I heard this place was the worst place to live not too long ago, so I’m glad you’re turning that around.”

“I hope I can do better. It’s really all thanks to Levi and Erwin, my advisor, that anything is happening. After the last Pharaoh died I was sort of disconnected from my new title. I wasn’t expecting my grandfather to pass so soon.”

“Grandfather? What happened to your parents?”

“Uh, they were killed when I was young…”

“Oh, I apologize.”

“It's alright. It's in the past.”

“It still must have been hard.”

“It was… I can still see their deaths sometimes.”

“Sorry.”

“It's fine.”

“Okay… Hope things get better for you.”

“Thank you.”


	17. Chapter 17

After that they moved on to lighter subjects and eventually finished dinner. Armin had Mikasa show them to their rooms.

Reiner followed her and smiled at Armin’s kindness. 

Bertl looked at Levi and smiled at him. “We should hang out tomorrow. I’d be interested to know more about you.”

Levi looked up at him then looked over at Armin for permission.

“You can join him, just check in with me before so I know where you're at.”

Levi nodded.

Bertl smiled and thanked Armin before walking closely behind his pharaoh. 

Levi looked at Armin and leaned against his chair a bit. “They seem really close.”

“Yeah, I imagine they have a good relationship,” Armin replied quietly. 

“...What’s your opinion on them?”

“I think they seem nice,” Armin smiled, “Though I’m still keeping my guard up, who knows if what that man who you caught trying to poison me was telling the truth though.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’ll see what intel I can get from Bertolt.”

“Thank you… you don’t really have to do that though. What if he gets suspicious?” 

“He’s probably gonna do the same to me.”

“Oh, I guess you're right… tell me how it goes.”

“I will.” Levi smiled and ruffled his hair.

Armin smiled back, “Quit it,” he giggled, grabbing Levi's hand.

Levi smiled more and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Armin flushed and kissed him back briefly before pulling back, “Hey, we're broken up.”

“But you kissed back.” Levi smirked at him.

Armin shifted in his seat, “That's because it was nice, but you have to show me I can trust you before I'll do it again.”

“Okay.” Levi shrugged.

“Okay,” Armin said back.

“So, what now?”

“We can do anything really until I go to bed.”

“Let's hang out in your room then or something.”

“Okay,” the Pharaoh smiled.

Levi held his hand and walked him to his room.

Armin held his hand back and smiled. When they got to his room he sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at Levi.

Levi sat on his bed, “so, how's been your week?” 

“Uh, fine I guess, when I wasn't busy worrying about you.”

“Sorry about that. I'll tell you and shit from now on.” Levi looked down and sighed. “I have a bad temper as you can see. So, I just didn't want to lose control.”

“Alright… I'm the ‘boss’ so you need to tell me things,” Armin said, “Just so I won't be left in the dark,” he slipped off the edge of the desk and walked over to sit next to Levi.

Levi looked at him and nodded, “I'm sorry I don't get along with Mikasa. I know in an ideal world you would want us to get along.”

“Yeah, but it's okay…” Armin laid down, “Just try not to fight too much.”

“I don’t start it.” Levi huffed.

“Then ignore her.”

“I’ll try my best.”

The blond gave him a small smile.

Levi smiled back and held him.

Armin wiggled a bit so they could both get comfortable then relaxed in his servant’s hold.

“I missed you.”

The Pharaoh looked up at him and smiled, hugging him.

Levi hugged him back and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

That made the blond smile more and he relaxed fully, snuggling against Levi, “You should really decide if you’re going to be the type of person who will cuddle like this with me and kiss my forehead or if you’re going to be the type of person that hates me and does stuff like you did before.”

“Heh, I’m trying to figure it out, trust me.”

“Yeah… I just want to be able to trust you, not to see you change your mind about me all the time.”

“...It’s hard when you grow up not being able to trust someone.”

“What reason would you have not to trust someone like me? There’s nothing I could take from you.”

“I mean, you did just say a shitty thing right there.” Levi said slightly offended.

“You know what I mean! I have more than I need, so why would I need to take something from someone else?”

“It’s not a matter of what you could take, but rather what you can do.”

“Like what?”

“Like you can do whatever you want to me and no one would care.”

“Would you let me do whatever I want to you though?”

“I’d have to if it was public or I’d face banishment.”

“...I wouldn’t do anything like that, the most severe thing I’ve done was lock you in the dungeon when we first met. And I made you kneel throughout a feast, but that was social pressure. I could be a lot more strict too.”

“See? So, there’s really a whole bunch of shit you could make me do.”

“But at some point you’d say no, wouldn’t you?”

Levi shrugged. “Do I even deserve that word after all the shit I’ve done? Probably not.”

“What do you mean? Of course you can say no. What you’ve done in the past doesn’t suddenly make your future predetermined. If I was forcing you into something that you really really didn’t want to do, I’d want you to say no, the time for instance, that I made you kneel, you joked like I was going to make you perform a sexual act but if I had ordered something like that I’d rather have my finger chopped off or something than force you to do that.”

“I’ve done it in the past when I didn’t want to, what’s one more time?” Levi shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t say that: ‘it does matter.’ If I look at you right now and say ‘strip’ I want you to say no.”

“Why?” Levi asked in confusion. “Why does it matter? I'm a concubine, Armin. If you tell me to strip I'm going to strip. If you tell me to fuck you I will. That's what I do. There are just some things we can't change.” 

The blond blushed a little and shook his head, “You’re not a concubine, you’re a royal guard.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I'm programmed that way, Armin. You can't change that in a day.”

“Fine. The I hereby order you not to commit any sexual act that you do not fully wish to take part in from here on out.”

“...What the fuck, Armin? When you ditch us, I’ll have fucking nothing then.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“So are you saying no?” Armin asked, looking at Levi’s hand before taking it in his own and playing with it. Levi had callouses that Armin might never have.

“...I’m complaining, but whatever. Okay, fine.”

“I didn’t hear a ‘no.’ I’m ordering you to never touch yourself either now, and always wear what I want you too,” Armin smirked, trying to get Levi to cave in.

“Okay.” Levi said leaning back in the bed.

Armin tsk’d and snuggled into his side, “Then I order you to never talk to Jean again, so say no now.” If for some reason Levi agreed to this he’d have to take the order back though, that would be too hard to watch. 

“That’s a dick move.” Levi said but he didn’t say no and he wouldn’t. He would do anything to get Armin to trust him. He wanted to get out of this stupid deal so he wouldn’t have to keep lying him anymore. 

“... okay, I'll take that order back. It's cruel.”

“I will do whatever is asked of me.”

“Don't follow that order then…” Armin looked at him with an almost pitying expression, he couldn't figure out why Levi was doing this.

Levi looked at him and rolled his eyes. “I’m nothing to pity over. It’s fine.”

Armin shook his head and sighed, “You're allowed to kiss me, if you want to.”

“What’s with that change of heart?”

“Just because seeing you like this makes me want to kiss you better. Not that that will get rid of your problems, but… yeah…”

“That’s a shitty reason, but okay.” Levi chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him.

“It's my genuine reason,” Armin mumbled before meeting his lips and giving him a soft kiss.

Levi leaned away and shook his head. “You know you shouldn't just kiss people just because you want to. But I guess you can.” 

Armin frowned, “I thought you wanted to kiss me too….”

“I do. I'm just saying there's a terrible reason behind it.” 

The Pharaoh’s frown remained, “If you think it is…” He rolled away from Levi, facing the other side of the room. The reason he gave didn't seem terrible to him. He just wanted to make Levi feel better and the best way he could think of at that moment was to allow kisses again.

“Armin, if Eren was here would you kiss me right now?” Levi asked looking over at him curiously.

“Honestly? If Eren was here I never would have made you my servant. I'd have held no interest because I'd be focused on him. But he's not here. He might never be here again. So I'm letting myself move past Eren. I want to be able to love someone other than him, at this point though… I'm starting to stop thinking it could be you.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he looked over at him. “You never told me that’s what you’ve been thinking! Fucking hell, Armin… I wouldn’t be such a dick to you if I had known that.” Levi probably still wouldn’t have been, but not as often. He had to figure out how to betray him now. This was complicated. He… had gotten attached. Maybe… Maybe he should come clean? This life… wasn’t that bad. He was able to do pretty much whatever he wanted. Jean was extremely happy. He did have to do what was best for Jean. He could apprentice here, he could have a steady diet and he even had a friend. The smart move was to just accept living here. 

“So if I'd said something like that you wouldn't have been so mean? That's why it can't be you, you have been a dick, nothing as simple as me saying one sentence like that should determine your whole attitude towards me. You can't like me the way that would be ideal for us both because… you hate me.”

“That’s not it, Armin. I thought you were fucking with me. When I asked you if you wanted to date… fuck… Okay, I haven’t been completely honest with you. The only reason why I was being an asshole to you was because I was hired to be. I was hired to get close to you. So, I didn’t want to get actually close to you… but I did. And you know what? You’re not that bad. Sure, you may not be the most experienced or you know… street smart, but you have treated me better than anyone else.” Levi looked at the door to make sure it was shut before turning to Armin. “Reiner is planning to kill you. He wanted me to come in here, gain your trust and then kill you. That’s why I didn’t want to get too close to you. But you know what? I’m your guard. Not his. So, you have my full trust. I’m really not that bad of a guy… It was just the circumstances that was making me like that.”

Armin was sitting stiffly at this point, he'd scooted a bit away from Levi, “A-and how can I even trust you then? Wh-what the hell, I can't do this. If any of this is true how would I know, how do I know it's not to make me trust you more,” Armin was breathing unevenly, the expression on his face unreadable but there were tears in his eyes.

“Because why the hell would I ruin the trust we had to tell you that? Why would I tell you anything when I could have killed you at any point we were alone? Armin, if you order me to go kill him right now I would. For nothing in return at that. Hell, you could tell me to go jump off a bridge and I would. Armin…” Levi leaned back and sighed. “You trusted Mikasa when she pulled this shit on you… why am I any different?”

“Because with Mikasa I was a child, even more naive than I am now. She could have just as easily killed me in the manner I know you could.” 

Levi stood up and picked up a sword, “I’ll go kill him then. That should prove my loyalties.” 

“What?! L-levi! That could start a war!”

Levi turned back to him. “What do you want me to do then?”

Armin shook his head, gripping the covers beneath him, “I-I don't know!”

Levi put down the sword and walked over to him before holding his cheeks. “Hey, it’s alright.”

Armin stiffened but didn't flinch away, “Y-you… Why are you doing this?”

“Because this is what is right, I believe in you and I want to support you. I have been used my whole life and why would you ever take me fucking seriously because of that? But you did. And you actually have an interest in me, even if it is small. I… I’ve never had that happen to me before. That’s why I want to support you.” Levi explained, rubbing the tears away from Armin’s cheeks gently with his thumbs. “But if you decide to get rid of me or whatever I’ll understand.”

Armin leaned slightly into his touches and took a moment to breath and to think, “...I’ll give you a chance.”

“And that is a choice you will not regret.” Levi smiled at him, relaxing a little himself. “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“...Okay…”

Levi stood and sighed. “We should get some sleep. Want me to find Mikasa and have her guard you for the night?”

“...Yes…” Armin nodded and looked down at his lap.

“...Hey, you’ll be okay.” Levi lifted up the fabric on his leg and took off a dagger from his leg and gave it to Armin before doing the same with the other leg. “Search my stuff if you want, but that’s all I have.”

 

Armin shook his head and handed the daggers back, “Just wait for me to call on you in the morning.”

“...Alright. I’ll tell you what Bertolt tells me in the morning.” Levi slipped them back in their slots.

Armin nodded and watched him carefully.

“Have a nice night, Armin.” Levi said as he made his way towards the door.

“You too, Levi,” Armin watched him leave.

Levi went to his room and found Jean already there. He got him dressed and told him a bedtime story before going to bed. 

Armin got undressed and went to bed as well, Mikasa coming in later that night and lying with him through his night terrors.

Levi didn’t get much sleep last night due to his own night terrors. When Bertolt came into his room, he only had maybe two hours of sleep. He looked over at him and got up walking with him to Reiner and his room.

He stood there and looked at the Pharoah.

“You don’t look well, Levi.”

“I had a bad night… it’s whatever. Let’s keep it business I want to get out of here.”

Reiner smiled, “Good boy. Now, how has your trust been.”

“He fully trusts me. I should be able to do it soon. The only problem is there’s this guard that’s always around him.”

“Can you take him out?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Then do it. You have until the end of this month or do I need to remind you what we have of yours?”

Levi flinched and shook his head. “No, I’m okay. We have a deal.” He would need to tell Armin about that little issue later.

“Good, now go do what you do best.”

“Right…” Levi walked out and went to Armin’s room.

Bertolt turned to Reiner. “Do you trust him?”

“Not at all. Let’s move to plan B.” Reiner said looking over at him. “And when we get home tell Eren that to kill the prisoners. I don’t like backstabbers.”

Bertl smiled and nodded leaning into his touches when Reiner put his fingers through his hair. “Good idea.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *small whispers* hello... I'm sorry it's been so long... I've been busy with my first semester as a college student. Sorry, I will try to get the rest of this up asap. I've also been thinking about a future project of turning this into a real fanfiction and not just a copy/paste of our role play. Let me know what you think about that, please. Thank you for your continued support! -YL3 (YullenLover33)

Mikasa woke Armin up gently that morning and dressed him and put on all his jewelry and makeup. Armin was tired, but he’d be okay.

Levi walked in and shut the door. “I forgot to mention something about our situation.”

Armin looked up tiredly, “...What is it?”

“Reiner and Bertolt are blackmailing me. They have my friends in prison. If I don’t do what they ask they’re gonna get killed.”

Armin’s eyes widened a little before he nodded, “So we should figure out a way to get them back.”

“Yeah, hopefully they still trust me.” Levi said and sat on the bed.

Armin looked at Mikasa and she looked back blankly, “Mikasa, I don't want to start a war...and you are a master of stealth…”

“Your highness… if I were to accept such a mission it would be of great risk to you.”

Levi looked away, “You could always send me. They are my friends and if I die… then I guess that’s one less thing for you to worry about.”

“Levi, you need to stay here to keep pretenses up. They don’t know about Mikasa’s skill, she can easily slip in while they are still here and be back with your friends while Pharaoh Reiner and Bertl are traveling back, if she succeeds, that is…”

“I guess you’re right…”

Mikasa frowned, “Will you be alright by yourself?”

“I will.”

She turned to Levi, “Tell me everything you can then, about your friends and where they are being held.”

“Their names are Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. Farlan is tall, skinny and pale with blond hair. Isabel has redish hair and bright green eyes with a darker tone. I’d imagine that their palace is similar to this one where the dungeons are near the bottom. That would be the only place I could think of that they could be at.”

“Alright,” Mikasa replied simply, “I’ll be back in… four days at the most,” she said to Armin.

“Okay…” the blond looked back at her, “Be careful.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and Farlan and Isabel were trained by me so you shouldn’t have too much trouble with them. Tell them the boss sent you.” Levi chuckled and leaned against the wall. “Thanks… Mikasa.”

She nodded at him and walked to her room to get some supplies.

Armin looked at Levi, “Is there any chance that they know you’re not on their side anymore?”

“No, they sacrificed themselves for me to be here. That’s how we struck the deal that I would be the hitman. They’re loyal to me.”

The blond nodded, “Well… I suppose we should go have breakfast with Pharaoh Reiner and his concubine.”

Levi nodded, “Alright.” 

“Yeah… why don’t you put on a nicer tunic than that, you don’t have to wear the formal wear just for breakfast though,” he said.

“Alright.” Levi nodded and went to his room to change quickly.

Mikasa walked past him on her way out, she was dressed in darker clothing, perfect for hiding in the shadows, but it was fashioned in such a way that she would just look like a normal traveler in the daylight.

Levi smiled at her and walked into his room and got changed before walking towards the dining hall.

Armin was on his way to one of the many guest rooms to get Reiner.

Reiner was ready, waiting for Bertl to get ready. Bertl was definitely not the morning person in the group.

Armin knocked gently on the edge of the already open door and smiled at the pair.

Reiner clasped the buttons on the back of Bertolt’s tunic and looked up at the other pharaoh. “Oh, we were just about to meet you in the dining hall.”

“Alright, I can walk you if you don’t remember the way back.”

“We do, but we might as well go together.”

“Alright! Are you two ready?”

“Yep.” Bertolt nodded.

Armin smiled and began leading them to the dining hall.

They sat in the places they did last time, waiting for the meal.

As soon as Armin was seated the food was brought out.

Levi passed the plates around before beginning to eat.

Armin began as well, making small talk and seeming just as friendly as yesterday.

Levi kept quiet since no one talked to him and neither did Bertl.

As the meal was coming to an end Armin sent him a small smile.

Levi smiled back before tensing the tiniest bit when Reiner said they'd have to leave soon.

Armin nodded, “I'd be happy to provide you with an escort to the border.”

“That's okay. Bertolt is a good fighter.” 

“Alright then,” Armin nodded, “I’ll at least have you seen out of the palace,” he smiled.

“Alright. Thank you, Armin.”

He nodded in response, “I’ll have a small group of guards wait for you to walk you out when you leave.”

“Okay.” Reiner nodded.

They concluded their breakfast and parted ways once all pleasantries were put aside. The Pharaoh talked to a guard who pointed him in the direction of a higher ranked soldier who he put in charge of escorting Reiner and Bertl out.

When they left, Levi looked over at Armin. “Do you think we’d given Mikasa enough time?”

“...I hope so, she said four days max, which should mean two days at the minimum, but she might barely make it…”

“I’m sorry...I hadn’t meant to inconvenience you.”

Armin shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, it would have just been easier if you’d told me earlier.”

“Sorry. I kinda forgot with everything going on. I was worried about handling the situation and…” Levi trailed off and looked down. “I honestly wasn't for sure who I could turn to for help.” 

Armin put a hand on the dark-haired man’s shoulder, “It's okay”

Levi looked at him and smiled slightly. “Thanks…”

“We have to trust Mikasa, but in the meantime we can only wait so we might as well relax the best we can.”

“Alright.” Levi nodded and leaned against him. 

Armin smiled, “Will you take me to that spot on the rooftop again?”

Levi looked at him and nodded, smiling. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Armin hesitantly took a step in the direction of the entrance of the palace, waiting for Levi to take the lead.

Levi began to lead him out.

Armin walked beside him, this time as they left the palace grounds no one questioned it.

Levi took his hand and began to walk into the city. When they were almost there he quickly pushed Armin down, arrow flying and stabbing Levi’s arm. He grabbed it and ripped it out before taking out his daggers and getting in a defensive stance. “You remember the way? Run and I'll cover you.” He quickly blocked arrows with his daggers to protect Armin.

Armin gasped at the initial attack, a panicked expression coming to his face. He nodded at Levi’s words however and took off running just as the arrows started flying again.

Levi walked backwards and when Armin was out of sight, the attacker came down from the building with a sword. “Shit…” Levi said as he quickly tried to fight the giant.

Bertolt smirked and kept fighting him backing him into a corner. If he was relentless enough Levi would be easy to take out.

Levi hit the building and quickly grabbed Bertolt’s sword with his hand, flinching from the pain before stabbing him quickly in the gut and running off towards Armin. Reiner must be near by. He jumped the space in the stairs when he got to the building and panted looking around. “Armin?” 

Armin peeked out from behind a wall where he was crouching, staying low and hidden, “Levi!” He jumped up and ran to him, spotting the blood dripping from his hand on the way. He’d been so concerned and it was pure adrenaline that got him to the rooftop by himself.

Levi went over and held his hand. “Ready for an adve-”

“They went up here.” Reiner said as he walked in.

Levi motioned for Armin to keep quiet and slipped behind the curtain with him. He went over to the hole and reached over to grip on a window sill before jumping down onto a convenient trash below him. He indicated Armin to do the same.

Armin squeaked quietly as he carefully followed.

Levi caught him when he jumped before running away hearing Bertolt and Reiner close behind them.

Armin stumbled after him, running with all he had.

Levi knew Armin wouldn't be able to keep this up. He ran into the market and quickly grabbed two swords from a merchant before turning. “Get back to the palace. It's not that far. I'll hold them off.” 

“L-levi, will you be okay?” Armin panted anxiously, glancing around to get his bearings, spotting the tall walls of the palace in the distance.

Levi looked at them winding through the crowd. “Get help.” Levi leaned forward and kissed him, before leaning away, pressing their foreheads together. “I'm glad we met. If anything happens take care of Jean for me.” 

Armin let out a whimper and nodded before running again, as fast as he could through the narrow streets to the palace. He practically burst into the courtyard, panting and with tears in his eyes. The guards at the gate went to his side quickly asking if he was alright, “Ph-pharaoh Reiner and his c-concubine, they have attempted to kill me, they’re in the market, fighting my guard, Levi,” he gripped the tunic of the guard supporting him.

The guard lifted his head and shouted to an approaching patrol, “Hey! Assassins in the market, they’re fighting his highness’s personal guard, find them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the start of the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Levi gasped as he was knocked to ground. He quickly rolled, cuts slicing across both their bodies. Everyone by now had went into their homes. He gasped when he was picked up and thrown across the yard. He grabbed his swords and got up. He was starting to weaken due to all the blood he was losing, but he had to keep going. The fighting continued until Levi found his opening he slashed across Bertolt’s neck, causing him to stumble back. He panted and gasped when Reiner pinned him down. He raised a sword above him before slamming into down on his shoulder. Levi flinched and looked up at him.

“You will suffer for what you did!” He growled pulling the sword out and doing the same to the other one. 

Levi was going to die. He was definitely going to die. He looked up and saw guards running his way. Or… Maybe he was going to be spared.

The group of twelve guards all stopped just short, the majority drew their bows, pointing them at both Reiner and Bertl, while a few others advanced on Reiner with their swords, ready to pull him off Levi, “Pharaoh Reiner, you’re under arrest for the endangerment of our ruler and his personal associates,” the highest ranked guard announced. 

Reiner quickly got off Levi and threw a powder at them that caused an irritation on the skin while also acting like a fog. He made his escape.

“Ah, shit,” the ranked guard growled, wiping at his face, “Somebody go after him!” He yelled, gesturing with a hand while the other covered his eyes.

Two men that were near the back gave a futile chase while one prodded at Bertolt’s form with his foot.

Bertolt looked up at them and held at his throat. He was going to die but… Reiner got away. That's all that mattered. He would get back to him… Somehow.

Levi passed out now that the adrenaline was exiting his body. 

The men picked Levi up carefully after pressing clothes to his wounds and began carrying him back to palace grounds and to Hanji for treatment. Bertolt was carried back as well, a cloth tied tightly around his throat without care.

When they got back Hanji took Levi into his care, Marco nearby to help. Armin was still being consoled and questioned by the commander of his royal guard.

Levi woke back up and looked at Hanji. “I-Is everything okay?”

Hanji looked up with surprise then smiled widely, “Yes, yes, I’m surprised you’re awake though, you’ve lost a lot of blood,” he said, running a hand through his hair that was down and not tied back as per his usual, “You’ll be okay in a week or so, your shoulder will take a bit longer though, maybe a month. A few fragments of bone had to be removed but nothing substantial,” he walked over to his desk and picked up the cleaned, off-white objects, smaller than flower petals. Levi would be buried with them when he died. No part of his body should be separated from him as was their culture’s way.

“I feel fucking dizzy and weak…” Levi groaned out and held his head. His whole body hurt, especially his shoulders. “Is Armin okay?” 

“That’s expected, you’ll feel that way for a few days. Don’t scratch your stitches,” he gestured to Levi’s shoulders and a cut on his uncovered chest, “And his highness in fine.”

At that moment quick footsteps approached from outside of the room and Armin appeared in the doorway, looking frantic until his eyes settled on Levi.

Levi looked at him and chuckled, before watching as Jean ran past Armin, crying as he ran to Levi and jumped on the bed, holding Levi close. Levi groaned but hugged him back. “It's okay… It's okay… I'm okay…” 

Hanji walked to Armin's side and told him what Levi had just been informed of. And immeasurable amount of relief crossed the blond’s face and he walked to the side of the bed.

Levi looked up at him and chuckled, “sorry I couldn't kick their asses. I guess I'm overconfident.” 

“You kept me safe, told me what to do,” Armin smiled tiredly, “Reiner's gone… it seems like his concubine won't make it through the night.”

“He will… I didn't think I sliced him that deeply. Just enough to stun him and make his pass out. I knew you wouldn't want me to actually kill him.” 

Armin nodded slightly, the guards were rough on Bertl though, “Thank you for protecting me.”

Levi shrugged, “what else was I supposed to do, mon ami?”

Armin smiled, “I didn’t know you spoke French?”

“I know a little bit. I'm not like a pro at it or anything.” 

“So you can't write in Egyptian but picked up French? You're odd, but I guess so is your whole life.” The blond rubbed Jean’s back soothingly.

“There was no need for me to write anything when I just needed to know how to speak it.” Levi shrugged and stroked Jean’s hair as he cuddled up to him.

“That makes sense to be honest.”

“Yeah.” Levi chuckled and held him.

Armin smiled and relaxed, “I'm glad you're okay.”

“Yeah, I am too. That fucking hurt.”

Armin nodded and nuzzled him before looking down at his stitches.

Levi looked at them and shrugged. “This is normal.”

“I've never had to get stitches before.”

“Heh, I’ve had to do it to myself. That shit hurt.”

“Oh, well now Hanji will do it.”

“Heh, yeah. A lot cleaner too.”

Armin agreed and relaxed, crawling into the bed with Levi and Jean.

Levi moved over to make room and held onto him.

Armin laid by his side carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him and Hanji left silently.

Jean looked over at him, “Levi fought for you.” 

“I know he did,” the Pharaoh said back, “And I’m very thankful for that.”

“Why didn't you fight for him?” 

“Jean.” Levi hissed.

“I’m not strong like your daddy.”

“He almost died because of you!” 

Armin’s eyes widened in surprise, “He’s going to be okay, Jean.”

Jean huffed and held onto Levi. “I thought we were safe here.”

“...” Armin sat up on the side of the bed so he wasn’t pressed against Levi anymore. ...Was is his fault Levi was hurt? Surely if anyone was to blame it was Reiner?

“Jean, that's enough. It's fine.” Levi hissed before looking over at Armin. “It's not your fault.”

“Isn't it though? They were after me, not you. You got hurt to protect me, because I'm not strong enough to fight on my own.”

“You can't help that. You were sheltered your whole life. I took risks and this is the end result. You can trust yourself or trust the people closest to you in battle. I knew I couldn't trust you to fight without getting killed, this was the best option.”

“...Alright,” He glanced at Jean again.

Jean leaned against him and huffed.

Armin looked away and thought for a moment before turning to Levi again, “When’s Hanji letting you out of bed?”

“I haven't asked.” Levi said looking over at the other male.

“Oh, ask him when he comes back then, I guess… I think I’m going to go back to my chambers now,” Armin said, he wanted to give Jean some alone time with Levi.

“Alright. Have a nice night, Armin.” Levi said watching him. 

Armin nodded, “...You too,” he slipped off the edge of the cot and left quietly with one glance back at Levi before heading to his own room.

Levi wanted him to stay but Jean needed him. He had almost lost his father. He hugged the boy close and hoped for a fast recovery.

Armin sat on his own bed and hoped Jean wouldn't hate him after this.


	20. Chapter 20

After a couple days Levi was able to get out of bed given he didn’t do much. He walked to Armin’s room to let him know he was off the job for awhile.

Armin greeted him with a smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Like hell blew over me.”

Armin frowned and invited him over to the bed with a wave of his hand.

Levi plopped down next to him and held himself.

Armin looked at his bandages and sighed, “If you're bored you can still train me to fight, just don't do anything too straining to your wounds.”

“I can go run with you. You still need to build up your stamina.”

Armin made a face, he was dreading that, “.....okay…” 

“Heh, it gets better with practice.”

“If you say so.”

“I mean, you want to run like I do right?”

Armin shrugged, “I just thought it would be a good way for us to bond, honestly. But I should learn.”

“Heh, yeah that too.”

Armin shrugged.

“So besides being pharaoh what else would you want to do?”

“...I want to travel,” he smiled, “I want to try on European clothing too, and I want to see a mountain that isn't made of sand.”

Levi smiled and leaned back. “Yeah… Me too. Sometimes I wish I could just pack up and go. But I wouldn't want to put Jean through that.”

Armin nodded, “Of course. Maybe once everything is under control we could at least take a short trip… Erwin and I are going to have to do something about Upper Egypt now… Reiner can’t stay in power.”

“He must have wanted to take over your land.”

Erwin walked in and gave Armin a letter. “It's from Reiner.” 

Armin looked up at him, “...alright,” he took it and looked it over.

Give me back Bertolt and I will give you back Farlan, Isabel and Mikasa. I'll be at our border by sundown. 

Levi looked at it and he was glad now that Bertolt had lived. They could get their friends back. It seemed almost too good to be true.

Armin’s eyes widened as he looked it over. It was hard to believe that Mikasa had been captured, but he would gladly give back Bertolt for her and Levi's friends.

“What do you think we should do?” 

“We’ll attempt a trade, but with all precautions. I want at least 40 men with us.”

“I agree. He is dangerous.” Erwin nodded.

“If he wants us by sundown we need to leave soon… going by boat on the Nile would be fastest.”

“I've never been in a boat before.” Levi commented

“Me either! But it’ll be no time to sit back and enjoy it.”

“I guess not.” Levi said and leaned back. 

Armin nodded and turned to Erwin, “Can you arrange the trip as soon as possible?”

Erwin nodded and walked out.

Armin watched him then looked at Levi, “You should grab an armoured piece from the guard barracks to wear.”

Levi shook his head. “That shit will only slow me down and against them speed is my only advantage. Besides, I've never worn armor before so I wouldn't even know if I could support its weight. I'll take two sword though. Since daggers weren't doing shit.” Levi actually missed his daggers. He had lost them both when he went down. His thighs felt bare without them. 

“Well, I didn't actually want you fighting, you're still injured. You should stay by my side the whole time incase the deal goes sour and we have to make an escape.”

“This shit is nothing.” Levi shrugged his wounds off.

“No, you're staying with me.”

“...” Levi sighed and shook his head.

“It’s an order.”

Levi nodded. “Fine.”

Armin nodded and walked to a display in his room, taking out his own ornate dagger and attaching its sheath to his clothes, “Alright, let’s go find Erwin again and figure this out.”

“Alright. Can't I at least have some daggers to defend myself with if shit hits the fan though?” Levi knew Jean would be pissed. He hoped he wouldn't find out.

“Yes, grab whatever you want from my collection.”

Levi went over and restocked his daggers. They weren't as heavy but they'd do. He also slipped on sword holder and slipped it in. “I don't want Jean to find out.”

“Then don't get injured again,” Armin looked over at him before turning and heading out of the room.

Levi nodded and followed him.

Armin walked to the throne room which connected to the hall where Erwin’s room was.

Erwin had a map out and different colored stones on the map to mark where he thought they would be. This was what he loved best.

Armin joined him next to the map and looked it over.

“That seem accurate?” 

“From my studies of the geography of Egypt, yes, it looks fine.”

“Alright. We should have a plan in place.”

“Yeah, I think about a fourth of our men should be at the front with us for the trade, the rest can hang back out of site in case we need them.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Shall we leave soon then?”

“As soon as possible, yes.”

“Alright. The boat is ready.” 

Armin nodded and gestured for Erwin to lead the way and for Levi to walk with him.

They walked outside where an army was already being formed. Levi helped Armin into the boat before he slipped on too.

Armin held onto Levi nervously, not being used to the rocking motion of the water.

Levi held him and looked around. This is cool.

After a while he adjusted and looked out at the water.

Levi ran his fingers through it as they towed away.

Armin carefully walked to the edge and crouched down to do so as well, “This is really cool…”

“Yeah, the water feels so clean…”

Armin nodded and smiled a little, “This is something we should do again when the situation is less stressful.”

Levi glanced over at him and nodded. He wanted to say something but it could wait. The hand that wasn't in the water slid over a little and he hooked his thumb over Armin's so no one would notice.

Armin smiled and took his whole hand. If anyone had a problem with the two of them holding hands they wouldn’t say so near the Pharaoh himself.

Levi’s cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. He… Was starting to like Armin despite his brain still throwing all of Armin’s faults at him. He liked the way his eyes sparkled. He liked how feisty he could get. He liked his determination. It wasn't Armin’s fault he hadn't received proper training for any of this. That fault was everyone in the castle. With Levi’s help to get their leader up to a proper fighting level this could probably be the best era. “So, I've been thinking about your training and you obviously suck at running and shit like that. Maybe we should try something different. I feel like stealth and staying hidden would be a better match. We should see how you are with a bow and arrow.”

“I'd like to try that,” Armin nodded eagerly, “And I'm pretty good at sneaking around, when I was little I was always hiding and sometimes it took hours for the other kids to find me,” he proudly said.

“Heh, that's good. We’ll try that then.”

Armin nodded and squeezed his hand.

“And… I want to go back to our spot to see the sunset.”

“Our spot? You mean the place on the roof?”

Levi nodded.

“I'd like that too then,” the Pharaoh said, giving him a small smile.

“Then it's a date.” 

Armin nodded and stood up, moving away from the edge of the boat and to the center where a chair had been placed for him.

Levi let go of his hand and looked out at the water and everything they were passing. They'd get to the meeting soon.

Armin also watched the scenery go by, seeing things he'd never seen before and creatures he'd only read about.

A group of large crocodiles slid into the water as the boat went by and swam alongside it before disappearing into the dark water.

Levi yanked his hand in the water away and slid towards Armin a bit.

“What were those things?”

“Dangerous animals.”

“What are they called though?”

“Crocodiles.” 

“Oh! I’ve heard of them,” Armin looked out at the water, hoping to see more but there weren’t any. A few herons waded along the edge of the river and the blond pointed them out, “What are those?”

“Herons. They're birds that eat fish I think. Or plants or something.” Levi shrugged and looked over to see Bertolt and only one other person. “...oh… Fuck…” This… Was where he was fucked. He'd be kicked out of the palace immediately. Farlan and Isabel be damned. Reiner played dirty and now… He had everything Armin wanted. Eren.

Green eyes looked over and his eyes widened, chains around his wrists jingling when he tried to run to them only to be pulled back. 

Armin looked up along with Levi at the commotion, freezing almost instantly. He stared at the brunette, recognition filtering through his features as he took everything in, “...E-eren?”

Eren smiled and covered his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks. Armin was alive… “Armin…!” 

Armin began crying quietly as well, moving to the edge of the boat to get a closer look at him.

The boat was docked and they all got out, Bertl walking out behind them.

Levi grabbed his daggers and he ran forward, clashing with a guard from Reiner’s side. “You pieces of shit! This wasn't the deal!” His hands were shaking. He wanted to kill everything Reiner held dear just like he did his. He glanced over a Bertl.

“L-Levi!” Armin tore his eyes away from Eren to deal with the situation, “Levi,” he said more calmly but more authoritative, “Come. We'll figure this out. You can't do a-anything rash.”

Levi looked over at Armin before backing away towards Armin. “If you killed them I swear to every fucking god I will hunt you down and fucking kill your ass.” 

Armin stood up straighter, casting Eren a wayward glance before having Levi help him off the boat and onto the shore, “Reiner.”

“Armin.” Reiner said standing straighter. “I thought this was a better trade. A concubine for a concubine.”

Armin frowned and one hand gripped the fabric of his skirt nervously, “...That wasn't the deal…. But if we’re making negotiations… all three of the original people and Eren for Bertolt without any extra wounds.” He motioned for Bertl to be brought forward.

“That seems to be at a disadvantage to me. Losing three workers.” 

“Then you'll lose your lover instead,” Armin looked at a guard and whispered, “Act like you're prepared to kill Bertolt.”

He nodded, narrowing his eyes and and bringing his sword to the bound man’s throat, allowing a small cut to form and bleed. 

Bertl smiled at Reiner and that seemed to be the cue. An arrow was shot off and hit the guard before swarms of arrows went flying.

Levi cursed and slid in front on Armin and held up his swords to protect his vitals, not able to move forward or backward in this stance.

Reiner's soldiers rushed forward with swords raised high.

“Armin, prepare for battle. If I die, take care of Jean. I'll do what I can to protect you.” Levi was going to go after Reiner. He'd kill every one of these assholes. His eyes shone with fury.

Armin nodded, fear in his eyes but also some determination. He pulled up the side of his skirt and got to the dagger strapped on this upper thigh. He'd do the best he could with the things Mikasa had shown him in the past.

“I hold mine backwards so don't copy me.” Levi said and waited for the rampage of arrows to stop before quickly clashing with an opponent. He was quick to kill and slowly started to make his way to Reiner. “Armin, when we get close enough worry about getting Eren.” 

“R-right,” Armin said keeping himself behind Levi, fending off attacks when he had to before his guard took care of the enemy. When they were close enough he made a quick dash to Eren’s side, jamming his dagger into the chain holding him back and attempting to break it.

Levi ran forward and sliced across Reiner's face keeping him distracted. “Have him hold it tight and slash across it!” 

Armin nodded, “Eren! Grab it quickly,” he said, tears still in his eyes.

Eren pulled at it and looked at Armin. “It's okay.”

Armin looked back at him and took a deep breath, he focused on the task at hand again and sliced down hard.

Levi quickly blocked a sword from Armin, getting stabbed in the process from Reiner before putting his sword in one of the metal loops and turning it abruptly causing it to shatter. “Go.” He turned back and blocked another attack. He was bleeding heavily. 

“L-levi!” Armin gasped, wanting to help him.

Levi coughed up blood when he was stabbed once more, his stitches tearing. He was brought to the ground, a sword above his face. He flinched but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see Erwin above him, covered in blood and a knife hole in Reiner’s neck. Levi kicked him off him and did the final blow. 

Armin dashed to Levi’s side and quickly took ahold of him, “The three of u-us are r-retreating,” he said, moving him away from the chaos. 

Levi groaned when he was carried about and especially when Eren took him instead, the ride not graceful. He lifted his sword weakly as he blocked attacks and arrows.

Armin quickly ran towards the back of their lines to get behind all the fighting, pulling at Eren along the way and even blocking a few attacks himself with his dagger. He cried out when a man hit him with a sword, putting a gash in his side. He gasped and kept going on the adrenaline, throwing his dagger and hitting the man’s face before continuing their retreat, slowing down from the pain.

They got to one of the boats and got in. Eren laid Levi down and slapped his cheek to wake him up. “We need to get him to medical.”

Levi opened his eyes a bit gripping at one of the gashes in his body. He was covered in blood. He doubted he would make it back. He reached into his skirt and handed Armin a ball of stitches and a needle. “... You need to close… Them…” Levi coughed out.

Eren was quick to get his clothes off. 

Armin panted and took the supplies with worry, blood seeping into his own clothes from his gash. When his clothes were gone Armin threaded the needle with shaking hands and started stitching him up, trying his best. He’d never done such a thing before, but he’d seen Hanji do it.

Levi flinched with every movement. His breathing was heavy and his grip tightened on the boat’s seat. “...Gh… Armin… You remember… Our deal… Right?”

“Shh, y-you’re not going to die,” Armin said, continuing to stitch despite his vision being clouded by tears. He finished and looked up at Eren then back at Levi, putting a hand on his side to stop his own bleeding, Levi’s blood on his hands becoming indistinguishable from his own.

Eren took off his tunic and twisted it before wrapping it around Armin’s side and tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. He curled up and shivered a little, now that he was naked. “Okay… Do we get out of here now?” He gently pulled Levi into a sitting position to try to keep him from closing his eyes. 

Armin nodded and sniffed, wiping at his tears, “The battle… seems to be slowing down.”

Eren nodded and took the ores. “So, who is this guy?”

“Levi,” Armin mumbled, rubbing blood off his hands and onto his lap, he looked down at the dark-haired man and held his hand gently, “He's my personal guard…” He looked up again as they started leaving, scanning the crowd for Erwin, not wanting to leave him behind.

Erwin was in the middle of the battle, fending off enemies quickly.

Levi looked at their hands before leaning more on Eren. He was light headed and about to pass out he felt like.

Armin squeezed his hand tightly, “H-hey, stay awake, alright? Hanji will fix you up. You'll be fine…”

Levi whined and stared at him. “I can't help it…” Levi intertwined their fingers and brought it up shakily to kiss it. “I… I want you... to know that...I think… with more time I… Would have fallen for you. I...would have… Loved… You.” Levi whispered between intakes of breaths. “No… I don't… Think… I know… I would have.”

Armin began crying all over again and pressed against him, keeping him sitting up, “Shh, y-you’re fine.”

Levi coughed and gasped. “Y-Yeah… Yeah… You have Eren… Now…”

“That doesn't m-mean that I don't want you here!” He cried.

Levi shook his head. “I-”

“We’re here.” Eren panted since he had rowed them as fast as possible to the castle.

Armin practically jumped out of the boat, yelling at guards to get Hanji as fast as possible. 

Eren picked Levi up and got out. The older man was much heavier now that he was losing consciousness. 

Armin stumbled upon to the palace’s front court, Hanji rushing out to meet them, quickly but gently taking Levi from Eren.

The Pharaoh tried to follow but Hanji stopped him, “I'm going to need space to work… have the nobles’ doctor take a look at your side.”

Levi reached out to hold Armin’s hand, looking at him with complete despair. 

Armin held his hand back until they slipped apart when Hanji rushed away.

Eren looked over at Armin. “I should get back. Mikasa is about to be executed. What was she doing there anyways?”

A whole new expression of worry took over Armin’s face, “S-she was there to rescue two prisoners… Isabel and Farlan.”

Eren hummed before nodding. “I'll get them too then. They're all still alive. I was supposed to kill them tomorrow but next thing I know I'm being dragged to the border.”

“K-kill them…? You worked for Reiner?”

Eren nodded. “When I was banished I eventually found my way into Reiner's kingdom. After awhile he put me as a guard and when I asked about you he said that this Levi guy killed you and overthrew the kingdom which is why we were fighting. But when I saw you I realized that that was a lie.”

Armin nodded and looked down, “Reiner was trying to have m-me killed… I-I think I need to go see the other doctor now…” he held his side, the pain coming back now that they weren’t in immediate danger. 

“Yeah. Don't die on me.” Eren reached over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, Armin.” 

“Eren…” Armin looked at him with a loving expression only to flinch in pain again, they were going to have to have a conversation with Levi, “I need to go.”

“Alright.” Eren waved over a guard and helped him to the other nurse.

Doctor Molbit took care of Armin, he ended up stitching up the Pharaoh’s side. Now Armin could say he’d had it done before.


	21. Chapter 21

About three hours later, a redhead, a blonde, Mikasa and Eren walked into the palace. They walked into Armin’s room.

“Where's Levi?” The blond spoke up immediately. 

Armin was laying in bed, bandaged up and trying to stay still like he’d been told to by Molbit, “With Hanji still, I think… My doctor… it’s down the right hallway from the courtroom,” Armin said, his eyes were red.

The redhead ran off quickly before the blond could react. He followed after her.

Eren walked over and ran a hand through Armin’s hair. “...How you feeling?”

“Better… Molbit made me eat something gross, but now I can’t feel anything,” he tilted his head a bit, leaning into Eren’s touch, “...I missed you.”

“I missed you too… I was so devastated when I heard you died.”

“I thought I’d never see you again… good thing I wasn’t really dead,” Armin smiled weakly.

Eren chuckled before looking over at Armin, “Something tells me Levi isn't just one of your guards.”

“Yeah…. We’re sort of… hesitantly trying to start a relationship,” Armin finally admitted. 

Eren leaned back and nodded, “well...if he makes it out of that… I'll respect whatever choice you make. But you know if he hurts you both me and Mikasa will throw him in the Nile, personally. Right, Mika?” 

Mikasa pushed off the door frame where she’d been leaning and nodded, “I don’t like him.”

“I know… you’ve said it enough,” Armin gave her a small smile. He hadn’t even noticed her there. He looked at Eren again, “I’ll… figure it out. I’m sure I still love you though, so… I don’t know…”

Eren laughed and shook his head, “Armin, if you have moved on then you have. No hard feelings. Now, tell me all his dirt, Mikasa. What's he like?”

“Mikas-”

“Your highness, just rest, Levi can defend himself instead of you if he wants. But I think he’s no good for you.” She looked at Eren, “He’s hurt his highness, insulted him, and put him through undue stress.”

Eren laughed and shook his head, “Something tells me you're being overprotective again. I'm sure Armin can handle him. I mean, he handled me just fine.”

“The two of you were children, and you were very gentle with him and treated him right. Levi threw a rock at his face!” She frowned.

Armin rolled his eyes from his bed.

Eren could only laugh more and looked at Armin. “What the fuck have you been up to, Ar?”

“Trying to avoid being assassinated I guess…” Armin shrugged, glancing at Mikasa again. She huffed and came over to fluff his pillow and put more of his blanket over him. He reached over and held her hand and she stopped, looking down at him like a mother would their child despite her only being a little older.

Eren shook his head, “Wow, you guys haven't changed.” He ruffled Armin's hair gently, “want me to go see how Levi is doing?” 

Armin nodded tiredly and squeezed Mikasa’s hand, prompting her to lay gently next to him and hold him close.

Eren nodded and left the room. After about a couple minutes he came back and smiled when he saw they were asleep. He laid down next to Armin and nuzzled him. 

Armin let out a happy sigh in his sleep and cuddled against him.

Weeks went by before Levi started to walk around. He mostly hung out with Farlan, Isabel and Jean, but he would visit Armin when he could escape. Both his friends being overbearing and Jean not leaving his side even when he visited Armin.

Armin was well by that point, a scar forming on his side. He hadn’t made any lasting decisions or made any more comments about choosing between Levi and Eren, he just wanted to focus on helping Levi get better when he could. He visited the guard sometimes as well, getting the chance to meet and talk with Isabel and Farlan.

Levi was visiting Armin again though this time, Eren, Isabel and Farlan were in the room as well. Levi was still recovering but he was able to walk around without painkillers now. He sat next to Armin and held him. “I couldn't ditch them.”

“It’s alright,” Armin smiled at him and pushed some hair away from his eyes. He rested against him, the whole group currently either sitting on Armin’s bed or leaning on the wall nearby. His bed was big enough they could all sit together on it anyways though.

Isabel laid out in front of them and giggled. “Who knew the boss would like a royal. I still can't get over that.”

Levi rolled his eyes and kicked her. 

Armin smiled at the girl, “I guess I grew on him,” he giggled too.

“Like you did with me,” Mikasa said from her spot against the wall, she was more tolerant of Levi lately, but it might have had something to do with how much she talked to Farlan and Isabel. 

Farlan walked over and leaned against the wall next to Mikasa. “Maybe you should tell me some of your crazy stories later? It might be a nice change.” He gave her a smile and a wink. This wasn't his first time trying to hit on Mikasa without trying to hit on her. If you asked Levi, Farlan was just being desperate by this point.

“Yeah, maybe,” she looked to the side, a barely there smile on her lips. She didn’t get much attention the past few years, so Farlan was a bit appealing to her.

“You'll know where to find me. And I'll make sure the shrimps are away.” He indicated to Levi and Isabel.

Both glared over at him and said in unison, “I'm not short!”

Mikasa smirked, “Heh, you’re the shortest two in the palace aside from the kids.”

Farlan laughed and shook his head. “Shortest people in the kingdom except for the kids!”

“If I didn't have fucking stitches you would both be fucking dead.” Levi growled throwing a knife at Farlan only because he knew he could catch it, which he did by the hilt. “Love you, Evi~”

Levi punched the wall and glared at him as Isabel got up and put up fists. “I got’em boss!”

Farlan shook his head and waved his hand. “Isabel, I'll kick your ass faster than you can say my name.”

“Oh, calm down, ‘Evi’,” Armin said, poking his cheek with a soft laugh, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Levi glared over at him and crossed his arms leaning back. “You all are a bunch of assholes.”

Armin rolled his eyes, “I’m only a finger taller than you, I know the feeling of being short.”

“That's not helping…” Levi whined.

Eren chuckled and shook his head. “You make up for it in looks.” 

Levi's eyes widened and he curled up a little bit. He hadn't expected that and he didn't exactly like it coming from a stranger. 

“You do!” Armin smiled warmly at him, trying to relax him, “You’re very handsome, especially when I got you into that formal attire,” he leaned closer and nuzzled Levi.

Levi chuckled and pushed him gently. “You're so full of shit.” 

“Nuh-uh. When you get better we’ll finally have our festival in the city for real and I’ll make you wear it again.”

“Heh, alright. I'm cool with that. I mean, as long as…” He trailed off before looking away. “Umm… As long as we get to dance.” He shouldn't ask for more. Eren was right there. Surely Armin would just go back to him.

“Of course,” he smiled, “I’d love to dance with you.”

“Thank you.” 

Armin nodded happily and glanced over at Eren shooting him a smile too.

“You have to dance with me too then.” Eren nodded and smiled at him. 

"Sure! I'd love to dance with you too."

“It's gonna be so romantic.”

Armin blushed a little and smiled sheepishly, looking to the side, “It’ll be night, and I want lots of torches and lanterns lighting up the city square.”

“That sounds not bad at all.” Levi nodded in agreement.

Armin nodded and smiled at him, “Not bad at all,” he repeated, leaning more on the dark-haired guard. Armin was a lot closer physically to Levi since they had spent so much time together in the past few months, but he still had that emotional bond with Eren that was undeniable.

Levi wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on him. He was waiting for that moment when he would get his heartbroken, but looking over at Eren he saw that he had the same worries clouding his eyes.

The Pharaoh started thinking about the situation as well as Levi hugged him. It wasn’t uncommon for someone with his power to take two, if not twenty, lovers, but he didn’t know if that was the solution, he didn’t want Levi and Eren in that position.

Jean ran in and climbed up onto Armin’s bed before taking Levi’s hand, crying. “Daddy! My shoulder hurts!”

Levi slipped out from behind Armin and looked over at Jean examining his arm that was hanging lower than the other. “You dislocated it. Alright, start singing a song.”

Jean sniffled and started to sing while Levi popped his shoulder back into place, Jean flinching when he did so but because he was singing he didn't seem to notice it as much as he probably should have.

“Okay, now...can you move it?” Levi started to tickle him causing him to laugh and push his hands away.

Levi smiled and kissed his head. “Go back to Marco. I'm sure you're dying to see him.”

Jean giggled and slipped off the bed before running away.

“...You're a dad?” Eren asked curiously.

“Yeah, he's just recently been calling me ‘daddy’ though.” Levi shrugged, “he looks completely like his mom.”

“Where is his mom?”

Levi shrugged again, “no idea. Probably France.”

Eren looked down before glancing over at Armin. A kid would only complicate his decision further. “...oh… Well… At least you got to keep him.”

“I'm a shitty father I wish I hadn't.”

“You’re a wonderful father,” Armin spoke up, “Jean loves you to pieces.”

“That doesn't mean I'm a wonderful father. I loved my mother to pieces and she was shit at being a mother. I know how Jean feels. Hell, I ended up being the same as my mom.” Levi huffed and leaned back looking up at the ceiling. 

“You’ve made his life better though. You’ve brought him here, he’s learning things and experiencing things that he might not have without you.”

“I don't know how long that's gonna last though…”

“Last? Like how long Jean will be here?” Armin asked, “You can stay forever as far as I’m concerned.”

“Won't that be awkward?” Levi tilted his head a little. If Armin chose Eren then wouldn't it be weird if he was there also?

“Why would that be awkward?”

“Because you’d be dating Eren.”

The blond hesitated, not wanting to talk about their relationships in a room full of people. It was a conversation that needed to be had though. He needed to sit down with Eren and Levi to discuss it soon, “...That’s something we need to talk about eventually…”

Levi nodded and looked to the side. “Yeah…”

Farlan wrapped his arm around Mikasa’s lower back. “How about we go for a walk, huh?” 

“...Sure,” she smiled slightly.

They walked out taking Isabel with them. Farlan just wanted to give the three who were in the love triangle some space.

Once the three exited the room Armin got off the bed and faced the other two men, “So… we need to have a conversation.”

Levi and Eren both nodded. 

"Uhm," the Pharaoh faltered, "... it doesn't feel right the way things are right now."

“...I mean… It's best to just you know figure this out.” Eren said looking down.

Armin nodded and looked to the side as well, “Well… I don’t know how to do this. It wouldn’t feel right to just… chose.”

“I mean, that's pretty much what you're doing.” Levi shrugged. 

“I know... but…” Armin shook his head, “That doesn’t mean I feel right about doing it. I don’t want to hurt either of your feelings.”

“Armin, it's gonna be shit if you just lead both of us on anyways. Just make your choice. I mean… It's obvious you would go back to Eren. I mean… You've loved him all this time.”

“What?” Eren spoke up looking at Levi before shaking his head. “You've been here all this time. You've saved him and you have a kid. Something Armin’s always wanted. It's obvious he would choose you.”

The blond looked back and forth between them, biting his lip and trying to stay calm. He was not going to cry over this, “...Both of you are very appealing, but this is why I don’t want to just chose this way, Levi. It feels like I’m picking between two outfits or two slaves, not like I’m naturally ending up loving one of you more.” He wished they could understand how difficult this was for him, though he knew it must be stressing them out as well…

“Why don't we each go on a date with you then? Then maybe it will help in the end?” Levi suggested and Eren seemed to agree.

"That doesn't seem fair either though..." Armin said, looking down at the floor.

“How doesn't it? There's only so many different ways you can do this.” 

Armin frowned and looked at both of them, “...okay…”

Eren sighed and looked down. “You know what? If it's that complicated for you I'll just leave.” 

“Eren?” Armin looked at him with confusion and concern.

“I mean, Levi is your future, so I may as well leave.”

“I-I don’t want to lose you again though…”

Levi stood up. “Then I'll leave. I'm the street rat anyways.” 

“No, Levi,” Armin stood as well, clearly distressed as he started tearing up.

Eren chuckled, “You have your answer. You're more upset with Levi leaving than me.”

The blond looked at him quickly, “I don’t want you to go th-though… Eren...”

“I won't go then. But you care about Levi more than me. And that's fine.” Eren smiled at Armin reassuringly. He understood. They were the past.

Armin sniffled and hugged Eren tightly, he didn’t know if this was the right route to take or not, but he did know trying to get over his first love now that Eren was back would be hard. It would take a while.

Eren hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek. 

The blond turned a little and reached up to hold Eren’s face gently, pulling his closer and giving him a last kiss.

Eren wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss him back happily.

Armin continued for a few moments before leaning back and looking up at the older brunette, hands still caressing his cheeks as he looked into his eyes.

Eren smiled and looked back into his own shrugging. 

Armin hugged him again before stepping away, “I’ll give you any job you want at the palace, or you can just live here, whatever you want.” 

“Heh, thanks, Ar.” He ruffled his hair. “Best friends?”

“Yeah,” Armin smiled, “We’ll be best friends.”

“That's the greatest thing I've ever heard!” Eren laughed. 

Armin laughed too, taking a glance in Levi’s direction as he wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes.

Levi smiled at him and waved at him.

Armin smiled back before returning his gaze to Eren, “Really, anything you want I can get for you. A whole wing of the palace just like mine if you wanted it even!”

“Umm… No thank you.” Eren chuckled.

Armin giggled, tears all gone now.

Levi smiled at the two though he knew Armin would miss this loss.

The Pharaoh sat down again, tension leaving his shoulders, though he was still uncertain of his emotions towards Eren. There was a chance that this decision might be one worth regretting in the future. 

Levi walked over and sat down next to him and took his hand, “You can back out at any time.”

“I know… that goes for you too, you don’t have to stay with me. If you ever want to leave you can…”

“I'm not going to.”

“...If you say so,” Armin gave him a small smile.

“I mean, I'm a time bomb waiting to happen but… I'm sure it won't be too bad.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Meaning… I'm a risk because I don't know if I love you or not.”

“I don’t know either, if I love you or not, so we’re in the same position on that regard.” 

Levi chuckled and nodded, “That's true.”

He nodded and looked between the two men again, “Yeah… well… we should probably head to the dining hall. Dinner is probably ready to be served by now and Mikasa has probably dragged Farlan and Isabel to the kitchen.”

“If so then there won't be any food left.” Levi laughed and hopped off the bed before helping Armin up, “repayment for pushing you off the bed, brat.” 

Armin accepted his help before scoffing, "Brat? That's you."

“That's not me. That's you.” Levi teased.

“No way. You’re the one with the bratty attitude,” Armin teased back as they began walking.

“Nope. At least I can handle my shit.” Levi stuck his tongue out at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Well… I can fight.” Levi explained.

“Hmph, I don’t need to fight. Besides, I did well enough on the battlefield after you were wounded.”

“Heh, you just need more life skills I feel like. Hang around me and you're bound to get some.”

“I’m sure,” Armin said as they entered the dining room.

Levi sat down next to Armin and Eren on the other side. Isabel sat next to Levi and clung to his arm rambling her head off about how much she liked it here. Levi just kept trying to shake her off.

Armin smiled as he watched them and in a few moments servants brought out the food and drink, followed by Mikasa.

Farlan waved at her and winked, patting the seat next to him.

She smiled slightly and ended up sitting next to him once all the food was placed and the serving girls had left.

He reached over and held her hand.

Levi glanced over and chuckled before looking over at Armin and smiling.

Armin smiled back and began the meal.

Levi ate and made conversation with his friends.

The Pharaoh ate as well and watched everyone. He was a lot happier now that things had been sorted out.

Eren looked over at him and smiled. “So, how have things been?”

“To be blunt, things have been stressful. Everything with Reiner.”

“I meant besides that.”

“Well… normal I guess… you already know mostly everything since you know about Levi and the festival I’m planning.”

“Heh, when is that anyways?”

“In a few weeks.”

“That's gonna be really cool. We should have your tailor make us all special masks and let's not tell each other what mask we got so that way we have to find each other.”

“Sounds interesting,” Armin smiled, “...Sure, we’ll do it,” he agreed.

“Alright. It'll be cool.”

Armin nodded with a smile.

~~~

The next couple of weeks were spent focused on getting everything settled and hammering out the details of the festival as well as preparing and setting it up. Armin was almost as busy as Erwin with all his party planning and ordering people around to do things. He and Levi hadn’t had much time to themselves either, but after the festival ended they’d have plenty of time for that.

At the beginning of the third week his highness’s tailor gave Armin, Levi, Eren, and the other three their masks for that night’s dance.

Levi's was made out of black and white feathers that crossed and covered his face almost completely while Eren's was more dazzling and was made with silver feathers in the shape of a moon across his face. 

Armin’s was made of light brown feathers and a few were plated with white gold. His looked a bit like an eagle. Mikasa’s was reminiscent of a black panther, like those in the jungles in southern countries. 

Levi walked down to the festival in his fancy attire looking around for any of his friends or more importantly, Armin.

The blond was standing off to the side of the square, Mikasa at his side since she'd refused to not know what he was wearing. His mask was matched by his white and gold robes. He definitely looked a fair bit wealthier than most of the common people there.

Levi was quickly asked to dance with someone so he stumbled along in the dance apologizing when he stepped on her feet or would go the wrong direction.

Armin looked around and spotted Farlan, in a tiger mask, and Isabel with her beautiful white mask, though he didn’t know for sure if it was them since he was guessing based on their body and hair. Someone seemed to be approaching Armin and Mikasa, possibly to ask one of them for a dance, but Mikasa quickly intervened.

The woman pulled Armin into the crowd and he smiled, the pair of them quickly getting the rhythm and dancing gracefully together, Mikasa allowing the Pharaoh to take the lead even though he was shorter.

Eren was dancing with Erwin who was in a mask that only covered half his face that had designs in it. They bumped into Armin and Mikasa by accident but Eren recognized Armin easily.

“Excuse us,” Mikasa said as Armin looked up at Erwin with a smile and a little wave.

“Hello, Erwin, and…. Eren?” He guessed with a giggle.

“Bingo.” Eren laughed and switched partners so that he was holding Armin tight. “I haven't seen Levi yet.”

Armin smiled and held Eren back, “I’m sure we’ll run into him soon enough. I’ll have to ask Erwin for a dance later too, he seemed to be a good dancer with you.”

“That's just because he let me stand on his feet and he just danced around like that.” Eren chuckled, kissing Armin’s forehead.

“Ah! You’re like a kid still,” Armin laughed and hugged him more and they swayed back and forth with the music.

“Oh, Levi wanted me to tell you that if you need hints finding him I can tell you some.” Eren chuckled.

“Well, go ahead,” the blond giggled.

“He's wearing black and white feathers.”

“Hmmm…” Armin peeked around, paying close attention to short guys with black and white on.

Levi eyes widened when the maiden he was dancing with suddenly kissed him. He quickly pushed her away and wiped at his mouth with his arm.

Armin spotted Levi when the woman stumbled from his push and he looked in their direction curiously, “Let’s make our way over,” he said to Eren.

Eren nodded and started to dance their way, when they were in earshot they could hear Levi getting yelled at.

“Why I never have been so handled so horribly! I will tell the Pharaoh that his personal guard has treated me horribly! I am a lady! How dare you treat me like some animal!” She growled glaring at him before slapping him harshly.

Levi held his cheek and glared at her, “You shouldn't kiss someone who doesn't want to be kissed.”

Armin stepped back from Eren and towards the pair, “Excuse me, is there a problem?” Armin asked, pushing his mask to the side so the woman could see him properly.

“Yes! He rudely shoved me away!” She huffed and crossed her arms.

Levi looked away and held himself. He felt gross now but he was reassured that nothing would happen because Armin was there.

"I see, I'll punish him as I see fit, but you also kissed him without permission, did you not? That's harassment under my laws. Shouldn't you be punished too?"

“I thought I had permission.” She said shrugging, looking to the side. “Since he was a whore.”

Levi leaned towards Armin and looked down. Everyone knew who exactly he was. It wasn't fair.

“Well, he’s not an object for people to do anything they want with. He is my personal guard, he has the third highest ranking of all the men here. I will ask that you leave the square now.”

“All because I kissed him. How ridiculous. It’s not like I tried to sleep with him.” She huffed and began to walk away.

Armin rolled his eyes and sent Eren a nod before taking Levi into his arms.

Eren smiled and waved before walking off to go dance with someone else.

Levi relaxed in Armin’s arms before quickly turning the tables and taking the

"Of course. I want to try this relationship... I want you," he smiled sweetly.

Levi blushed and looked away, “I… I don’t really want to go all the way for a while… given what I am…”

"That's okay, we don't have to do that sort of stuff now, besides, that's not the only way I want you."

Levi smiled and pressed his forehead against his. “I love you.”

The Pharaoh blushed and smiled, "I love you too."

Levi felt like his heart was going to explode. He reached up and kissed him, holding him close. This was his home and even though it took a long time to get here. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fic is coming, all about Jean and Marco!


End file.
